La vitesse des cactus
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Depuis leur résurrection, les chevaliers d'Or essayent de se faire à leur seconde vie, plus ou moins bien. Deathmask, seul dans son temple, lutte contre ses démons. mais il va craquer, il le sent. Et quand son cosmos explose un jour, c'est tout le Sanctuaire qui tremble sur ses fondations. Il sait que ça n'est que le déclencheur de quelque chose de plus grand... Bien plus grand.
1. Chapter 1 - RUNNING IN CIRCLE

**Bonsoir mes bichons !**

 **Et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour. On s'attaque à Saint Seiya, et à un de mes Saints préféré... Je ne vous dit pas lequel mais, Spoiler Alerte, il est dans le résumé ! A l'heure ou je poste ceci, quatre chapitre et demi sont écris. Encore une fois, je ne garantie pas de poster régulièrement, mais si vous me connaissez, vous êtes habitués.**

 **Le Rated T n'est pas là pour les prunes; pas de scènes de sexe prévues, mais des sujets durs abordés, comme la dépression, la solitude et d'autres choses chouettes du genre. Donc, soyez prévenus, je vous aime !**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je peut mettre un thème musical à ce chapitre. Je ne le ferais pas à chaque, mais là, ça à fait tilt dans ma tête.**

* * *

 **Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : RUNNING IN CIRCLE**

L'été grec était étouffant, lourd, il pesait sur les hommes comme une chape de plomb. Il n'y avait que tard dans la nuit que la torride atmosphère s'allégeait un peu et permettait aux habitants du Sanctuaire de sortir de leurs tanières. Il y avait de l'activité dehors malgré les onze heures passées. La discrète clameur montait jusqu'au quatrième temple, mais son propriétaire n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention

A l'intérieur des appartements privés du Cancer, il faisait une chaleur à en crever. Plongée dans le noir, la chambre émanait un relent de sueur désagréable. Des vêtements traînaient çà et là. Dans un coin, la boîte de l'armure du Cancer luisait doucement.

Poussé contre un mur, le lit était défait. Un drap était repoussé aux confins du matelas, un oreiller balancé sur le sol. Le propriétaire du lit était recroquevillé contre le mur. Vêtu d'un caleçon trempé de transpiration, Deathmask avait les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Les yeux fermés avec force, il tentait de reprendre une respiration qui se bloquait dans ses poumons.

Une douleur insupportable lui enserrait la poitrine. C'était comme si quelqu'un pesait de tout son poids sur sa cache thoracique et s'amusait à lui murmurer des mots pleins de fiel à l'oreille.

 _Tu vas payer pour tes crimes._

Il gémit et mordit profondément dans son avant-bras pour se soustraire à cette bouffée d'angoisse qui menaçait de le faire définitivement basculer. La crise durait depuis des heures maintenant. Son bras était marqué de dizaines de marques de morsures profondes -tout pour ressentir autre chose que ce vide et ce trop-plein d'angoisse qui menaçait d'éclater. La douleur des dents enfoncées dans sa chair écartait celle de son esprit malade.

Malade, il l'était, bien sûr qu'il était fou, qui prenait plaisir à tuer autant que lui en étant sain d'esprit ? Personne. Fou, il l'était et il le savait, il l'acceptait, il le revendiquait même, mais cette folie le détruisait à chacune de ses crises, toujours plus.

 _Tu vas payer pour chacune des vies que tu as prises._

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Les âmes murmuraient à ses oreilles leurs paroles maudites, à quel point il n'était qu'un monstre, indigne de porter cette armure qui luisait dans un coin de la pièce.

« - Ferme là, marmonna-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux. Arrête ! »

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir à la vie._

Oh, il le savait. Pourquoi lui avoir donné une nouvelle vie si c'était pour qu'elle ressemble à la précédente ? Meurtre. Sang. Rire. Nuit solitaire à repousser les âmes qui venaient murmurer à ses oreilles. Crises, encore. Son corps qui se mettait à trembler et ses ongles qui griffaient sa peau dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir cette douleur insupportable.

Il eu un sanglot silencieux. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui ramena tout un tas d'images. La famille de Bangkok. Le vieil homme de Madrid. La politicienne de San Andreas, et tout les autres, morts de sa main pendant que lui prenait son pied à leur arracher les entrailles. Assassin du sanctuaire, c'était comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, tous. C'était faux, il n'était qu'un psychopathe qui avait besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions lorsque se mordre les bras ne suffisait plus à endiguer la douleur.

Il avait l'impression de sombrer un peu plus à chaque crise, seul entre les murs de son temple qui se refermait autour de lui comme un tombeau. Il étouffait sous des tonnes de pierres, mais était incapable de sortir, incapable d'affronter le regard de ses pairs. Dégoût, jugement, il savait ce qu'il allait y voir, ce qu'il y voyait tous les jours.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir, mais si seulement quelqu'un pouvait rentrer, comprendre, s'asseoir à côté celui pour éloigner les âmes qui tourbillonnaient et ses pensées obsédantes qui tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Juste quelqu'un qui le prendrais dans ses bras en silence pour le laisser pleurer sur son âme souillée.

 _Tu seras toujours seul._

Mais personne ne venait jamais, pourquoi est ce qu'ils l'auraient fait ? La maison du Cancer, la plus horrible, hantée par des fantômes que seul lui pouvait voir, ornée de ces monstrueux visages qu'il exhibait comme des trophées. Qui voudrais venir voir le psychopathe qu'il était, qui pourrais bien s'interroger sur la santé de Deathmask ? Rien que son nom révélait à quel point il était tordu. Deathmask, le visage de la mort, on ne pouvait pas faire plus spécifique, pas vrai ?

Une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse le prit à la gorge et lui arracha un gémissement étranglé. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout était flou, les murs se rapprochaient, ils allaient s'effondrer sur lui et l'étouffer, il allait mourir là et ça serait tout ce qu'il méritait.

« - A l'aide, bredouilla le maléfique chevalier en se cognant la tête contre les pierres froides. N'importe qui, quelqu'un, je vous en supplie... »

Mais à quoi bon supplier ? Ses voisins de temple ne l'entendraient jamais, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi est ce qu'ils viendraient ? Il avait trahi leur cause deux fois, en toute connaissance de cause. Une fois, il s'était vanté de l'avoir fait, ça le faisait tellement rire. Il avait joui de chaque bataille qu'il avait menée, de chaque armure qui s'était brisé entre ses doigts. Il avait adoré chaque goutte de sang versé, le siens ou celui des autres.

 _Tu vas mourir seul._

 _Seul._

Seul.

* * *

Rosario avait l'habitude de recevoir des chevaliers. Ils étaient le seul village des alentours à connaître l'existence du sanctuaire, c'était donc toujours à eux qu'on appelait en cas de besoin. Les hommes et femmes du sanctuaire, une fois leur entraînement terminé, apprenaient vite à se repérer dans les rues étroites et pavées du village. Il n'était pas rare d'en croiser deux ou trois dans un bar lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps libre, ou quelques-uns dans les bras des femmes de nuit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femmes parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna… Les mâles éconduits par ces féroces guerrières venaient se consoler dans le lit des femmes de Rosario. Ou dans l'alcool, parfois.

Le patron d'un petit bar coincé entre deux magasins se demandait bien quelle demoiselle avait refusé les avances de ce chevalier-là, pour qu'il vienne se noyer dans l'alcool quasiment quatre soirs par semaine depuis quelques mois.

Oh, le jeune homme ne portait pas d'armure, mais le tenancier avait appris à les reconnaître avec les années. Ils avaient le même air dans les yeux… Hanté, peut-être. Il ne posait pas de question. Tous ses jeunes gens étaient justement, si jeunes…

« - Hé, le vieux. Tu m'en remets un. »

Il aurait dû dire « non, vous avez déjà trop bu », mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il resservit un verre de liquide ambré au type attablé non loin de là.

Deathmask récupéra son verre avec un geste de remerciement. C'était le cinquième. Sixième ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il n'était pas de garde aujourd'hui, et comme à chaque fois, il descendait dans ce petit troquet miteux perdu dans les rues de Rosario. Ici, il était sûr de ne croiser aucun de ses collègues… Les seuls qui descendaient parfois au village préféraient les bars de la place principale. Ici, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur un servant d'Athéna, et c'était très bien. Ils lui sortaient par les yeux, tous autant qu'ils étaient…

Il avait rapidement pris conscience de la barrière entre lui et ses collègues d'or. Ils étaient des combattants, il était un assassin. L'assassin du Sanctuaire… Même son armure, pourtant réputée pour accueillir les plus violents, avait fini par l'abandonner à force de folie.

Il fini son verre d'un trait.

« - Un autre ! »

Il y avait bien Milo. Le scorpion était un assassin, lui aussi. Mais ça ne les avait pas rapprochés. Ils avaient un caractère tellement différent… Milo tuait par devoir, pas par plaisir. C'était là la différence entre eux, et ce pourquoi on passait sans peur par le neuvième temple alors qu'on évitait le quatrième comme la peste. Après tout, personne ne voulait finir sur les murs de la maison du Cancer !

Qui aurait pus avoir l'idée que, si Deathmask attachait les âmes à ses murs, c'était pour qu'elles cessent de le suivre et de le tourmenter sans jamais s'arrêter ? La malédiction du Cancer. Bien fait, auraient dit certains. Il n'avait qu'a pas tuer.

Si simple à dire.

« - Un autre !

\- Vous avez beaucoup bût, non ? »

Deathmask releva le nez. Une main légère s'était posée sur la sienne. Au bout de cette main, il y avait un bras pâle, et au bout de ce bras, une jeune femme.

Le chevalier fronça un peu les sourcils pour forcer ses yeux à faire le point sur cette inconnue floue. Elle avait une peau satinée, blanche, mais légèrement roses sur les joues rebondies. De longs cheveux d'un roux foncé retombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules, encadrant deux yeux d'un vert pâle, presque délavés, qui fixaient le chevalier avec un rien d'inquiétude. Vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe rose, elle était belle.

« - Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grogna le chevalier du Cancer en dégageant sa main. »

Il récupéra son verre plein. La jeune femme le regarda le porter à ses lèvres en silence.

« - Vous avez l'air malheureux. »

Deathmask éclata d'un rire sans joie et dût reposer son verre pour éviter de le renverser.

« - J'ai l'air malheureux, moi ? A la bonne heure, ricana-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Vous ne boiriez pas autant, sinon.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de ce genre d'homme. »

Il cessa brusquement de rire et la darda de son regard bleu glacial. Pourquoi elle venait lui causer ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre sa dépression dans l'alcool, comme tout le monde ?

« - Tu n'a aucune idée de quel homme je suis, minette.

\- Vous êtes un chevalier. N'est ce pas ? »

Il grogna et reporta une nouvelle fois son verre à ses lèvres. Chevalier. Jamais autre chose. Ils avaient dédié leur entière vie à Athéna, hein ? Ils n'étaient plus que ça. Chevaliers. Aucune identité derrière. Aucun eux, réel. Ils étaient tous interchangeables.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

\- Vous aviez l'air… Déprimé. Souffrant.

\- Et alors ? »

La jeune femme battit lentement des paupières. Elle semblait confuse, comme si elle attendait une autre réponse que simplement « et alors ». Si Deathmask n'était pas aussi imbibé d'alcool, il aurait presque trouvé ça mignon.

« - Et alors… Je me suis dit que vous voudriez, peut-être, un peu de compagnie…

\- Si j'avais voulu de la compagnie, je serais resté au Sanctuaire, pas dans un bar pourri au fond d'une ville miteuse.

\- Vous ne les appréciez pas.

\- Quoi ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle semblait calme, assise là comme si ça avait toujours été sa place, comme si elle ne détonnait pas complètement avec l'ambiance du lieu. Ces yeux d'émeraude restaient fixés sur l'italien, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

« - Vos collègues, fit-elle de sa voix douce. Vous ne les appréciez pas. »

Il rit une nouvelle fois. Si naïve.

« - Personne ne s'apprécie là-haut, ma belle. On se supporte. Ou pas. Personne ne me supporte et je ne supporte personne. Plus ils restent loin de moi, mieux tout le monde est. Depuis les deux dernières années, on arrête pas de se tuer les uns les autres, et on est toujours ramené à la vie ! T'y croit à ça ? »

Il pouffa dans son verre presque vide. La situation était soudain hilarante à ses yeux.

« - On est ramenés à chaque fois, tout ça pour se faire balancer dans une autre guerre et crever à nouveau ! On est que des pions, poulette. Rien de plus que des pions ! On reste pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour créer des liens, et même si c'était le cas, j'en voudrais pas. A quoi ça servirait ?

\- Il n'y a donc personne que vous aimez, là-haut ? »

Il la regarda et battit des paupières une seconde. Elle avait l'air triste, suppliante, presque. Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens -pourquoi est ce qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, et qu'il s'appliquait à détruire toutes ses illusions depuis le début de leur conversation ?

« - Aimer ?

\- Oui, aimer. Vous devez bien savoir ce que c'est, l'amour ! »

Cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il se contenta de la regarder, un air incrédule au visage. Est ce qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve, dans un monde comme le leurs ? Comment pouvait-elle être assise là, avec ses bons sentiments, à côté d'un des plus grands tueurs du monde ?

« - Mais l'amour, ça existe pas, poulette. C'est un compte pour les mômes ça, pour leur faire croire que grandir vaut le coup. »

Il fixa le fond de son verre, orné d'un fond de liquide ambré, et sourit un peu pour lui même.

« - Et même si ça devait exister, qu'est ce que ça aurait à voir avec moi ? »

Qu'est ce que ça aurait à voir avec le chevalier le plus bestial du Sanctuaire ?

« - Je suis pas con au point de me bercer d'illusion. J'sais bien que j'suis un psychopathe. J'aime voir le sang couler, entendre les gens supplier que je les épargne, j'adore charcuter leurs cadavres une fois qu'ils on clamsé. J'ai trahi deux fois ma déesse, et deux fois elles à fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je suis tellement fou que des fantômes me collent aux basques depuis que je suis môme. Alors dit moi, poulette, qui pourrait bien donner de l'amour à un mec comme ça ? »

Il releva la tête pour la regarder. Elle le fixait, comme toujours, mais avec cette infinie tristesse au fond des yeux. Elle ne répondit rien. Deathmask secoua la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il repoussa sa chaise et laissa une poignée de billets sur la table. Les murs tanguaient un peu autour de lui, mais n'essayaient pas de lui tomber dessus pour l'étouffer.

Pas encore, souffla l'une des âmes.

Sans un regard de plus pour la jeune femme, il sortit du bar et laissa l'air chaud de l'été grec lui caresser le visage. Il faisait nuit, mais le visage restait illuminé par de vieilles lampes, des lanternes, des guirlandes. Un paysage de rêve.

Le chevalier du Cancer s'alluma une cigarette, dont il souffla la fumée au dessus de sa tête. Le nouage s'étendit lascivement, capturant la lumière en des arabesques hypnotisantes. Loin au dessus de sa tête, il reconnut la constellation de la Balance qui luisait doucement, accrochée sur un ciel noir.

Deathmask reprit son chemin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'arrivait plus à repérer la constellation du Cancer.

* * *

Shion soupira et recula dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. La nuit pâlissait lentement sous l'effet d'un lever de soleil qui annonçait des températures encore plus élevées que la veille. Encore une fois, le Pope avait passé la nuit dans son bureau, plongé dans des papiers qu'il clamait important. Ça n'était pas forcément le cas, mais il se répugnait à regagner son lit, dans ses appartements privés.

Retrouver sa jeunesse était certes agréable, mais ses tourments de vieil homme, eux, n'avaient pas disparus. Contrairement à son ami de la Balance, lui avait vécu ses deux cents ans complètement… mais il avait fallu se résoudre. Son temps n'était pas arrivé à son terme.

Soit. Il servirait sa déesse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci juge qu'il était temps pour lui de mourir.

Et puis, gérer le Sanctuaire était une habitude maintenant. Après deux cents ans à la tête de l'endroit, s'atteler à l'administratif était comme glisser dans une vieille charentaise. Il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à réparer tout ce qui avait été passé sous le coude lors du règne de Saga. Le Gémeaux avait été un excellent Pope sur le plan militaire, mais sa gestion du budget avait été catastrophique.

« - Grand Pope ? Je peux entrer ? »

Shion rouvrit des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. A la porte, le chevalier du Sagittaire le regardait, dans l'attente d'une confirmation. Brave Aiolos. Le Pope lui fit signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« - Je suis désolé de vous déranger.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas. Qu'est-ce que je peut faire pour toi ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit en face de son supérieur. Lui aussi était revenu à la vie, en même temps que les autre chevaliers… Mais lui était mort depuis treize ans. Le retours à la vie, dans un corps adulte, l'avait bien plus secoué que tous les autres. Même en comptant sur le soutien inconditionnel de son frère, il avait eu du mal à se remettre sur les rails. A présent, ça allait mieux… Pas vrai ?

« - Je venait vous parler d'un des apprentis.

\- Un apprenti ? C'est à dire ?

\- Dalia, l'aspirante pour l'armure des Chien de Chasse. »

Dalia… Oui, il se souvenait. Tout petit bout de fille d'à peine dix ans, elle portait fièrement son caractère cubain et était chez eux depuis bientôt deux ans. Son maître, le chevalier de la Colombe, était optimiste à son propos.

« - Je vois de qui tu parles. Quel est le problème avec elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas réellement un problème, grand Pope. Au contraire. »

Il se tut, semblant chercher la bonne façon de présenter son propos. Shion attendit patiemment qu'il trouve les mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

« - Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, fit Aiolos au bout d'une seconde. Je l'ai regardé s'entraîner hier, et quelque chose était… J'ai eu l'impression…

\- Son cosmos raisonnait avec le tien ? »

Surpris, Aiolos ouvrit grand ses yeux verts. Shion se permit un sourire.

« - C'est exactement la chose que j'ai ressentit lorsqu'on m'a présenté Mu pour la première fois, sourit le Pope avec un rien de nostalgie. Nos cosmos sont entrés en résonance… Le siens n'était qu'une petite étincelle, à l'époque…

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- Dalia serait le prochain Chevalier du Sagittaire ? C'est fort probable, mon ami. »

Sur le visage d'Aiolos se bouscula une myriade de sentiment. Réalisation. Joie. Peur. Incompréhension. Excitation. Shion eu l'impression de se voir vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu'on lui avait déposé dans les bras un bébé aux cheveux parme et qu'il avait su que ça serait lui qui porterais son armure.

« - Mais qu'est ce que… Je veux dire, comment… Elle est déjà promise à une armure, elle a déjà un professeur…

\- Si l'armure du Sagittaire l'appelle, elle ne pourra pas résister, répondit doucement le vieil Atlante. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les qualifications pour être un professeur... »

Il avait l'air si angoissé ! Ça aurait presque fait rire Shion, mais il se retint. Ça n'aurait pas été très courtois de rire du désarroi de son chevalier…

« - Allons, chevalier ! Vous avez vaincu une armée de Spectre, ça n'est pas une petite fille qui va vous faire peur ! »

Il vit avec contentement le visage du Sagittaire s'éclairer d'un sourire.

Le monde s'arrêta une seconde.

Ce fut comme s'il était plongé dans un baquet d'eau glacée, qu'on lui brûlait le visage au fer blanc. Il sentit un cosmos se recroqueviller sur lui même.

Il explosa violemment, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Il agrippa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour empêcher son propre cosmos de réagir à la terreur profonde qu'il venait de ressentir par procuration. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la chaise d'Aiolos était renversée et le chevalier du Sagittaire était debout, tendu comme son arc.

« - Vous avez sentit ça ?! »

Il hocha la tête. L'explosion avait été assez puissante pour être ressentie par le moindre garde du Sanctuaire. La terreur communiquée avait été telle qu'il avait cru s'évanouir un moment. Mais plus que la terreur elle même, c'était sa source qui le sonnait.

« - Deathmask ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que je lis vos review avec grand plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2 - MISUNDERSTANDING

**Bonsouaaaar.**

 **Chapitre deux.**

* * *

 _ **Résumé :** Deathmask se détruit peu à peu. Aioros à une nouvelle apprentie. Une explosion de cosmos additionnée de terreur pure retentis au Sanctuaire._

 **Thème musical : _Stressed Out_ \- Twenty One Pilot**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : MISUNDERSTANDING**

Lorsque l'explosion de cosmos frappa tout les habitant du Sanctuaire, Aliolia était en train de s'habiller malgré le jour qui pointait tout juste. Il profitait des premières heures de la journée pour s'entraîner avant la canicule de l'après-midi.

Quand la terreur sans nom de son voisin le frappa, il ne prit même pas le temps d'enfiler une tunique avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche de Deathmask, mais la douleur ressentie dans cette explosion l'avait fait agir par réflexe. Qu'est ce qui pouvais toucher le quatrième gardien à ce point ?

Son armure le recouvrit alors qu'il dévalait les marches vers la maison du Cancer. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Saga et Kanon jaillir de leur temple pour remonter vers cette même maison. Les voisins immédiats du Cancer avaient été les plus touchés, sans doute avaient-ils eu le même réflexe que lui…

Le Lion déboula dans le temple silencieux sans prendre de gants.

« - Deathmask ! Appela-t-il d'une voix puissante. »

Pas de réponse. La partie publique du temple était déserte, mais la porte menant à l'appartement privé du Cancer était entrouverte. Aliolia s'y précipita alors que les Gémeaux arrivaient de l'autre côté du hall.

« - Deathmask ! Tu m'entends ?! Réponds! »

Il régnait dans la cuisine du Cancer une odeur de cigarette écœurante. Tout comme le reste du temple, elle était déserte.

« - Deathmask ?!

\- C'était quoi, à ton avis ? Demanda Aliolia en avançant lentement dans la pièce.

\- Aucune idée… Je suis debout depuis deux heures et rien n'a traversé notre temple. Rien n'aurait pu attaquer ici...

\- Les gars, fit Kanon depuis la porte. Vous devriez venir voir ça... »

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard avant de ressortir de la cuisine. Le cadet des Gémeaux les attendait l'extérieur de l'appartement. Malgré son air impassible, Saga décela une certaine inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bleus lagon.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Regardez les murs.

\- Les murs… ? »

Les murs de la maison du Cancer, réputés pour accueillir les visages torturés de ses victimes… Aliolia promena son regard sur les pierres grises. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le temple, il se rendit compte du silence qui régnait. Pas un seul murmure, pas un gémissement de douleur, pas un hurlement d'outre tombe que les âmes torturées lançaient toute la journée… Rien. Pas un seul bruit.

« - Où sont tous les visages?

\- Disparus... »

Ils se tendirent immédiatement. La dernière fois que les visages avaient été libérés des murs, Deathmask avait été tué… Pas de panique. Ils n'avaient encore aucune conclusion à tirer… Et cette explosion n'était pas un mauvais présage, n'est ce pas ?

« - La chambre, fit Saga se retournant. »

Ils passèrent à nouveau par la cuisine, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, qu'ils ouvrirent d'un geste. La chambre, plongée dans le noir, semblait au premier coup d'œil complètement vide de toute présence humaine. Le drap qui recouvrait le matelas était déchiré et tombé au sol en un tas informe. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers le lit. C'était comme si Deathmask s'était débattu et avait déchiré les draps en tenant de s'y accrocher…

« - Vous croyez qu'il…

\- Dit pas de conneries, trancha Kanon. Ce type est peut-être dingue, mais c'est pas du genre à se faire buter facilement. Y'a forcément une autre explication.

\- Il pourrait s'être téléporté au Puits des âmes ?

\- Hé, les gars... »

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête vers Aliolia. Accroupis à côté des draps, le Lion affichait un air de profonde incompréhension. Il écartait deux pans du draps d'une main. Sans comprendre, ils s'approchèrent pour comprendre ce qui fait un tel effet à leur camarade.

Comme lui, ils eurent un instant d'arrêt en découvrant ce qui se cachait entre les draps.

« - Sans déconner ? »

Ailiola écarta un peu plus le linge. Sous le tissu en lambeau, un petit garçon était recroquevillé, inconscient ou peut être endormi. Il avait des cheveux violet dressés sur la tête et portait une tunique rapiécée, bien trop grande pour lui…

Les trois hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, comme s'ils avaient du mal à traiter l'information.

« - C'est Deathmask, ça ?

\- Je… Pense, répondit Aliolia. Je veux dire, il ressemblait à ça quand nous étions petits…

\- Oui mais là, il est censé avoir la vingtaine ! Ça, c'est un gosse ! Un gamin de quoi, six ans ? Sept ans ? »

Personne ne répondit à Kanon. A la place, Saga se concentra pour percevoir une trace de cosmos chez ce mystérieux enfant… et recula vivement quand on répondit à son intrusion par une attaque vicieuse.

« - C'est son cosmos, fit-il d'une voix consternée.

\- Putain de merde. »

Ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver les dires du dragon des mers. Doucement, le Lion sortit l'enfant des draps et lui donna de petites claques pour le réveiller. Sa peau était étrangement chaude sous ses doigts.

« - Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.

\- Allons bon. Le chevalier du Cancer à sept ans et il a de la fièvre. C'est parfait, je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien arriver de bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Kanon !

\- Quoi ? Répondit le Gémeaux. Comment tu veut que je réagisse ? C'est… C'est complètement invraisemblable ! Comment quelqu'un peu rajeunir en si peut de temps ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas touchés, nous ? On est avant lui si quoi que ce soit essayer d'entrer au Sanctuaire !

\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le faire sans sarcasme ?! La situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée sans que tu en rajoutes une couche !

\- Les gars, appela Aliolia, interrompant la dispute des jumeaux. »

Il s'était relevé et tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, appuyé sur son épaule. Deathmask, si c'était bien lui, semblait soudain minuscule dans les bras du blond.

« - On devrait l'emmener à Shion. Avec l'explosion, tout le Sanctuaire va vouloir débarquer ici… Et je doute que ça soit une bonne idée qu'ils voient… ça. »

Les jumeaux ne purent qu'en convenir.

« - Tu va devoir passer par huit maisons, observa Kanon, les bras croisés. Les Ors vont tous être au courant.

\- On a pas le choix, malheureusement.

\- Très bien. Vous montez, moi, je redescends. Je vais prévenir Mu et Aldebaran… Et calmer la foule qui doit s'être formée sur le parvis de la Maison du Bélier. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Aliolia remonta l'enfant dans ses bras pendant que le cadet des Gémeaux filait vers les temples inférieurs. Son frère et le Lion quittèrent la Maison du Cancer avec un soulagement honteux. Même sans les visages maudits, ce temple gardait son ambiance malfaisante…

Ils passèrent par le temple du Lion sans s'arrêter. Dans celui de la Vierge, Shaka, comme toujours imperturbable, les laissa passer sans commentaires, assis en position du Lotus. Néanmoins, il leva un sourcil interrogatif à leur passage. Quelque chose était étrange avec le cosmos du quatrième chevalier…

En revanche, la Maison de la Balance leur réserva un tout autre accueil. Visiblement tiré en sursaut du lit, Dohko avait revêtu son armure et arriva vers eux en courant lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de son temple.

« - Vous revenez de chez Deathmask ?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!

\- Regarde par toit même, soupira Saga en désignant la charge de son collègue du pouce. »

Intrigué par cette réponse, Dohko observa ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un sac… Avant de se rendre compte que le sac en question était doté de bras, de jambes et de cheveux.

« - Mais que…

\- On ne sait pas non plus. On va voir Shion pour… Qu'il nous explique ce qui se passe. »

Le Chinois hocha la tête. Shion en avait vu des choses, en deux cent ans… Il avait peut être déjà vu un chevalier rajeunir de vingt ans en une nuit ?

* * *

Leur ascension provoqua tout un panel de réaction. Intérêt maîtrisé comme Camus, franche incompréhension comme Shura, ou encore monstrueux fou rire comme Milo. Le scorpion suivait le petit groupe qui s'était formé en se tenant encore le ventre. C'était quand même hilarant comme situation ! Le regard fatigué de ses collègues lui apprit que non.

Au temple du Pope, Shion les attendait, Aioros à ses côtés. Il avait sentit leurs cosmos troublés s'approcher de sa maison. Quand ses chevaliers minorés de quatre entrèrent dans le hall du temple, il leva un sourcil. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous, et il fit un vague geste pour les amener à se relever.

« - Est ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- En fait, on comptait sur vous pour nous expliquer... »

Aliolia s'avança jusqu'à l'Atlante et lui présenta le petit garçon que l'ascension du Sanctuaire n'avait pas réveillé. Les sourcils du Pope se froncèrent. Il posa une main sur le front de l'enfant.

« - Comment…

-On ne sait pas, avoua le chevalier du Lion. Quand on est arrivés, il était déjà comme ça. On a rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer… ça.

-Saga ?

\- Rien n'a traversé nos temples. Kanon est parti avertir Mu et Aldébaran. »

Shion resta silencieux un instant. L'enfant dans les bras d'Aliolia était bien le saint du Cancer. Il reconnaissait l'enfant rachitique qu'avait été Deathmask avant que son entraînement pour être chevalier d'or n'en face un jeune homme musclé et athlétique.

« - Il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

\- Pas de toute la montée. »

Shion hocha doucement la tête.

« - Emmènes le à l'infirmerie. Milo, va chercher l'amure du Cancer dans son temple.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

\- L'examiner, et tenter de comprendre. »

Il disait ça, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait avoir fait rajeunir le chevalier… C'était une première, même pour lui. Il renvoya ses hommes à leur affectation et accompagna Aliolia jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où ils déposèrent le garçonnet dans un des lits blancs.

Lorsqu'il fut allongé, le Pope retroussa ses manches et plaça ses mains au dessus de l'enfant. Il déploya son cosmos et commença son examen, les yeux fermés. A ses côtés, silencieux, Aliolia regarda le visage de l'enfant se crisper avant de se détendre. C'était tellement… Étrange…

Shion resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête. Le Lion l'interrogea du regard, mais il secoua la tête.

« - C'est à ne rien y comprendre… Je pense détecter une anomalie, mais c'est tellement ténu…

\- Une autre anomalie que sa taille, vous voulez dire ? »

L'Atlante adressa un regard de reproches à Aioros.

« - Désolé.

\- Je descends aux archives. Peut être est-ce arrivé avant… Qui est de garde, aujourd'hui ?

\- Aphrodite, Milo et Shaka.

\- Aliolia, tu vas les rejoindre. Aioros, tu restes là et me préviens si quoi que se soit change.

\- Bien, Grand Pope. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard lorsqu'Aliolia suivit Shion en dehors de la pièce. Chargé d'interrogation, mais aussi d'un peu d'appréhension. Qu'est ce qui allait encore arriver au Sanctuaire ?

* * *

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé du coton dans les oreilles pour étouffer le moindre bruit, la moindre sensation. Sa gorge sèche lui donnait envie de tousser. Il était allongé… Une matière moelleuse soutenait sa tête, et le poids d'un drap sur son corps lui donnait si chaud…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière lui vrilla les pupilles et il les referma aussitôt avec un petit gémissement. Après une seconde, il les rouvrit à nouveau, doucement. Au dessus de lui, il y avait un plafond en pierres blanches.

« - Tu es réveillé ? »

Il sursauta à la grosse voix à sa droite. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme immense, habillé de ce qui ressemblait à une armure en or… Il avait les bras croisés, assis sur un tabouret. Effrayant. L'homme avança une main vers lui et et il se tendit par réflexe. Le géant leva les mains en un signe apaisant.

« - Tout va bien, fit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de faire douce. »

Il attrapa un verre d'eau posé sur une table à ses côtés et lui tendit. L'enfant se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de soif. Il se redressa et tendit la main vers le verre, qu'il ramena vers lui avec méfiance, sans quitter l'adulte des yeux. L'eau lui fit un bien fou.

« - Doucement, conseilla le géant. Tu vas t'étouffer. Tu dors depuis presque deux jours. »

Deux jours ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant soif… Il reposa le verre à présent vide en s'essuyant avec son bras. Le géant continuait de l'observer et il planta ses yeux dans ses pupilles noires, sans détourner le regard. Il se sentit vaguement satisfait quand l'adulte détourna les yeux une seconde.

« - Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

L'enfant plissa les yeux. Il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cet homme de sa vie… Ou, peut être que si ? Il lui laissait une impression vaguement familière…

« - Je m'appelle Aldébaran. Je suis le chevalier d'or du Taureau. Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Il secoua lentement la tête. Ces termes étaient eux aussi, vaguement familiers, comme s'il les avait entendu longtemps avant… Confus, il regarda autours de lui. Des dizaines de lit comme le siens étaient alignés contre des murs de pierres aux larges fenêtres qui laissaient passer un soleil éblouissant…

« - _Où est ce qu'on est ?_ »

Le visage du géant -Aldébaran ? - se fit confus, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il répéta la question mais le géant sembla un peu plus s'enfoncer dans sa confusion. Pourquoi ? Est ce qu'il le prenait pour un débile ? Ou alors c'était lui, qui était débile ?

« - Je ne comprends pas l'italien, fit le chevalier. Mais toi, tu me comprends quand je parle, n'est ce pas ? »

Comment ça il ne parlait pas italien ? Mais il lui disait bien des trucs depuis le début ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais soudain ça lui sauta aux yeux. Non, le géant ne parlait pas italien, depuis le début, mais une autre langue, qu'il comprenait parfaitement sans l'avoir jamais apprise… Confus, l'enfant referma la bouche. Comment s'était possible ? Il ne parlait pas grec… Il n'était jamais sorti d'Italie, il n'avait jamais rencontré un grec, alors pourquoi…

« - Je… Parle pas… Grec... »

Et pourtant, il venait de s'exprimer dans cette langue comme si il l'avait toujours parlée. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla-t-il. J'suis jamais venu en Grèce. Pourquoi je parle la langue ? »

Le chevalier vit que l'enfant commençait à paniquer. Et, honnêtement, s'il n'avait réellement aucun souvenir ni aucune idée de pourquoi il parlait une langue qui n'était pas la sienne, il y avait de quoi.

« - Hé là, doucement, fit-il en tenant d'être rassurant. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as eu un accident. Tu as dût perdre la mémoire. Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? »

Un accident ? Alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait mal à la tête ? Il porta une main à son crâne, mais aucun bandage n'empêchait ses cheveux de se dresser de façon incontrôlable sur son crâne. Non, tout était normal, comme avant…

Mais c'était quoi, avant ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter. Un grand monsieur aux long cheveux vert s'avança dans la pièce. Il avait l'air jeune, mais une espèce d'aura se dégageait de lui et empêchait quiconque de le prendre pour un idiot… Y comprit l'enfant qui se terra un peu plus contre son oreiller.

Aldébaran se leva aussitôt pour s'incliner devant le pope, un poing sur la poitrine.

« - Il viens de se réveiller, Grand Pope. Je crois qu'il n'a aucun souvenir du Sanctuaire, des chevaliers… Ou de quoi que se soit d'autre. »

Le monsieur (Pope?) hocha la tête en direction du géant et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le matelas et observa l'enfant qui lui rendit son regard, méfiant.

« - Deathmask ? »

Death-quoi ? C'était quoi ce mot ? La confusion dut se lire dans son regard puisque le monsieur soupira.

« - Voilà qui est fâcheux…

\- Vous n'avez rien trouvé dans les archives ?

-Rien. Il semblerait que ce cas soit une première. »

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le front de l'enfant. Aussitôt, celui-ci sentit une étrange énergie l'envahir, prendre possession de lui, comme s'il fouillait dans sa tête sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était désagréable, intrusif. C'était mal. Mal !

Shion retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le cosmos de l'enfant avait réagi à l'agression et l'avait attaqué pour se défendre. Dans ses yeux froids brûlait une flamme qu'il connaissait bien. Quoi qui soit arrivé à Deathmask, il n'avait pas perdu cette partie là de lui…

« - Me touche pas, gronda l'enfant.

\- Excuse moi, répondit le Pope après une petite seconde de silence. Je voulais vérifier que tu n'était pas blessé. »

 _Il ment._

« - Vous mentez, accusa l'enfant d'une voix dure.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, continuant simplement de le fixer de ses yeux glacés. Shion se sentit presque mal à l'aise. Ça n'était pas normal ça, qu'un gosse le mette mal à l'aise… Même si c'était Deathmask. Il se repris. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée pour que ses sentiments personnels entrent en jeu.

« - Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ?

-Il a dit que j'avais eu un accident. »

Shion leva un sourcil vers le Taureau, qui eu la décence de paraître légèrement embarrassé.

« - C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir. Nous n'étions pas là quand c'est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ? La question surprit le Pope. Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là ? Eh bien, parce que les chevaliers avaient autre chose à faire que de surveiller le sommeil de leurs collègues.

« - Tu était chez toi. Nous étions chez nous. Deux des chevaliers t'on trouvé hier matin, comme ça.

\- Comme ça, c'est quoi ? »

Comment lui expliquer ? Comment expliquer à un enfant qu'il n'en était pas un ?Un adulte qui avait dédié sa vie à sa déesse, était mort pour elle, avait tué pour elle, tant de fois. Impossible.

« - Tu peut te lever ? »

Deathmask hocha la tête et passa ses jambes par dessus le bord du matelas. Il glissa jusqu'au sol de pierre, agréablement frai sous ses pieds. D'un geste, l'adulte lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

L'enfant trottina rapidement jusqu'au trou dans la pierre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-delà. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était en haut d'une haute montagne. En dessous de lui, il y avait un chemin qui passait par différentes grandes maison, et qui descendait jusqu'à un grand endroit avec des gradins en forme de cercle, des petites maison alignée, une enceinte de pierre et puis, au-delà, un village… A droite, il y avait la mer. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer avant, mais ça ne pouvait être que ça, l'immense étendue bleue qui se confondait avec le ciel.

« - Où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Cet endroit s'appelle le Sanctuaire. Tu vis ici avec nous, les chevaliers d'Athéna.

\- Athéna... »

Le ton de l'enfant c'était fait songeur à la mention de ce nom. Athéna… Il réveillait différents sentiments en lui. Dévotion, dégoût, amour, colère. Comment c'était possible de ressentir tout ça en même temps ?

Au dessus de lui, Shion regarda Deathmask se plonger dans des pensées troublées. Si le chevalier ne reconnaissait même pas le nom d'Athéna…

« - Viens, offrit le Pope en tendant la main. Je vais te montrer là ou tu vas habiter le temps qu'on comprenne ce que tu as. »

Un peu méfiant, le petit Cancer le regarda de travers une seconde, jeta un coup d'œil au Taureau toujours assis sur sa chaise, et fini par prendre la main tendue.

* * *

 **Deuxième chapitre plié ! Le huitième est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Petite précision par rapport à l'histoire. Oui, DM a été transformé en gosse, ce qui pourrait être un thème "léger". Sauf que je vous promet que ça n'en est pas une ! On va aborder des thèmes sombres, rien à voir avec quelque chose de mignon. Voilà, bisous !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3 - MICROCOSMOS

**Holamigos !**

 **La suite des aventures des chevaliers d'or, c'est maintenant !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : MICROCOSMOS**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le petit Cancer observait sans vraiment la voir la grande statue d'Athéna. Sa chambre donnait une vue imprenable sur la grande dame blanche cachée derrière le temple du Pope. Le maître des lieux, après l'avoir emmené là, lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de sa vie, puis l'avait laissé seul. Depuis, l'enfant se battait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il était un chevalier. Et pas n'importe quel chevalier ! Il ne servait pas une reine, non, mais une déesse. Athéna qu'elle s'appelait. Il avait même une armure qui ressemblait à celle que portait Aldébaran… Sauf que son signe à lui, c'était le Cancer. Ils étaient douze, mais il n'avait vu que l'un d'eux pour l'instant…

L'idée la plus perturbante était sans doute que ça n'était pas lui, le chevalier du Cancer. Enfin si, c'était lui, mais un lui adulte, du même âge que les deux hommes qu'il avait rencontré à son réveil… Sauf qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux, d'avoir dépassé l'enfance… Il ne pouvait même pas dire quel était son âge, actuellement. Sept ? Huit ans ?

Déprimé, l'enfant ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient la campagne italienne où il jouait avec ses frères, mais ils lui semblaient anciens et flous. La seule chose dont il était sûr était son nom… Mais les adultes n'utilisaient pas son prénom, juste ce mot. « Deathmask ». Pourquoi ?

Il soupira en étendant ses jambes sur la pierre chauffée par le soleil. Il était là depuis deux heures, à présent. L'adulte aux cheveux verts -Shion, le chef des chevaliers, le Pope – lui avait ordonné de rester ici le temps qu'il contacte leur déesse. Elle, elle pourrait sûrement trouver une explication, et une solution à son état !

Sauf que Deathmask était un enfant, et que les enfants n'étaient pas fait pour rester dans une chambre vide pendant une heure… Shion lui avait raconté qu'il y avait tout un tas de gens qui vivaient ici, des adultes, des enfants… Peut être même que ses frères étaient là. Non, ils n'y étaient pas, sinon ils seraient déjà venus le voir… Alors où ?

Il descendit de la fenêtre sans un bruit. Sa tunique trop grande lui tombait des épaules, et il dut la remonter plusieurs fois pour éviter qu'elle ne lui tombe des épaules. Sans compter qu'en dessous, il était les fesses à l'air ! Et si le tissus était assez long pour lui descendre à mis-cuisses, il se sentait quand même bien trop exposé. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir un pantalon à sa taille quelque par au Sanctuaire !

Décidé à se trouver un vêtement à se mettre, le petit Cancer ouvrit la porte pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Désert… Parfait ! Il trottina jusqu'à la porte par laquelle ils étaient venus. Ce temple était agréablement frai, protégé du soleil grec par de lourdes pierres de marbre. Des tentures étaient accrochées çà et là, des petits renflement accueillaient des bancs… Deathmask se promit d'explorer l'endroit de fond en comble lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Après avoir passé quelques portes et descendu quelques marches, il arriva finalement dans une grande salle où un trône en pierre occupait une estrade. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la majesté des lieux avant de s'avancer dans la salle.

« - Où est ce que tu vas, toi ? »

Le gamin sursauta et se retourna vers la voix. Derrière lui, dans la chambranle d'une autre porte, il y avait un jeune homme en armure. C'était bien un garçon, hein ? Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un de ses frère, mais il avait de long cheveux violet clair… ou rose ? Il avait aussi une armure en or. Sûrement un des chevalier dont Shion lui avait parlé.

« - Je croyais que Shion t'avait demandé de rester dans ta chambre ?

\- Je cherche un pantalon.

-Un pantalon ? »

Le gosse hocha la tête sans se départir de son regard un peu méfiant. Mu leva un sourcil devant ce petit garçon qui lui tenait tête sans aucun problème… Deathmask, à n'en pas douter. Shion lui avait demandé de venir inspecter l'armure du Cancer pour voir s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange avec elle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son mini propriétaire perdu dans le hall du temple.

« - T'es quoi comme Chevalier ? »

Le jeune Atlante baissa les yeux. Le petit italien s'était un peu rapproché et observait son armure avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'admiration cachée.

« - Je m'appelle Mu. Je suis le Chevalier du Bélier.

\- Le Bélier ? Le mouton avec des cornes ?

\- Oui, tu peux l'appeler comme ça. »

Il était amusé par l'enfant, si éloigné de l'adulte violent et renfermé qu'il serait plus tard. Quand Shion leur avait expliqué que Deathmask n'avait absolument aucun souvenir du Sanctuaire, ils avaient tous été un peu circonspects. Mais à voir le môme, et comment il regardait son armure, Mu n'avait plus aucun doute sur la mémoire de son collègue.

« - Viens, on va essayer de te trouver de quoi t'habiller. »

Après tout, il y avait des dizaines d'enfants au Sanctuaire. Trouver une tunique et un pantalon ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

* * *

« - C'est à ne rien y comprendre, soupira Shion. Le soir, il était normal, et le matin…

\- Transformé, vous dites ?

\- Rajeuni, plus précisément. Physiquement, et mentalement d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il doit avoir entre six et huit ans. »

Le Pope était assis dans son bureau, en face d'un ordinateur allumé. Le seul ordinateur du Sanctuaire en réalité, tant bien que mal relié à un groupe électrogène qui lui fournissait l'énergie nécessaire. Demande expresse d'Athéna qui, une fois les guerres saintes terminées, était rentrée au Japon gérer son entreprise. C'était quand même bien plus pratique de se voir en vidéo-conférence plutôt que par lettres !

Sur l'écran, le visage de sa déesse était songeur.

« - Aucun autre chevalier n'a été touché ?

\- Aucun, déesse. Juste lui. Comme je vous le dis, c'est incompréhensible. Nous avons cherché des résidus d'énergie dans la Maison du Cancer, sur son armure, sur lui… J'ai bien détecté une anomalie dans son cosmos, mais c'est tellement infime que je n'arrive pas à déterminer sa provenance. »

La jeune fille croisa les doigts devant son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchissait. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, la persona de la déesse avait prit le pas sur celle de l'humaine. Elle était plus réfléchie, moins pleurnicheuse et surtout, voyait les autres chevaliers, et pas seulement les cinq bronzes divin.

Ça aurait été bien que la transition se soit faite avant la guerre, mais il valait mieux tard que jamais. Déjà, la déesse avait entrepris de moderniser le sanctuaire et d'offrir une réelle éducation aux chevaliers qui le souhaitaient. Un souffle nouveau emplissait l'endroit… Perturbé par un Cancer miniaturisé.

« - Je prends l'avion dans quelques heures, décida finalement la déesse. Je voudrais l'examiner moi-même. »

Les sous-entendus étaient tellement évidents et déprimants qu'il n'eurent pas besoin de les énoncer à voix haute. Pourraient-ils supporter une éventuelle présence maléfique alors qu'ils se remettaient à peine de la dernière guerre sainte ?

« - Tout sera prêt pour votre retour.

\- J'emmènerais Shun avec moi. Lui et vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Shion cligna doucement des yeux mais approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du chevalier d'Andromède depuis la fin de la guerre… Il y aurait un problème avec l'adolescent ? Il lui poserait directement la question.

Le bien-être des chevaliers était aussi son boulot.

« - En attendant, reprit la déesse, faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien… Ou qu'il ne fasse rien de fâcheux. »

Shion hocha la tête et l'écran redevint noir. Le Pope poussa un soupire un peu soulagé. Il était complètement désarmé contre cette situation. Qu'Athéna reprenne les choses en mains était une bonne chose. Ça lui éviterait la rupture d'anévrisme… On toqua à sa porte et un serviteur entra, les bras chargés d'un thé glacé bienvenu.

« - Ah, merci, Alexander. Pourrais-tu aller vérifier si Deathmask ne fait pas n'importe quoi ? »

Le serviteur posa la tasse sur le bureau de l'Atlante avant de ramener le plateau sur sa poitrine et de cligner des yeux.

« - Il n'est plus au palais, Grand Pope. Je l'ai vu sortir avec le chevalier du Bélier il y a presque vingt minutes. »

Shion ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« - Merci, Alexander. Tu peux disposer. »

L'Atlante avait l'intime conviction que les heures précédant l'arrivée d'Athéna allaient être longues.

* * *

Plus bas dans la montagne, le Mini-Cancer faisait les gorges chaudes des habitants du Sanctuaire. Déjà, quatre chevaliers d'or étaient descendus de leurs temples et ça n'était pas souvent, et ensuite, beaucoup s'accordaient à dire (mais pas trop fort) que le Saint du Cancer était tout simplement trop mignon.

Après quelques embûches dues à la petite taille du gamin, ils avaient réussi à lui trouver un pantalon et une tunique à sa taille. Sa mine boudeuse et sa dent en moins avaient attendri la moitié des gens qu'ils avaient croisés. Mais personne n'osait vraiment s'approcher d'eux -Deathmask était réputé pour être un psychopathe après tout… Même en mesurant un mètre vingt.

« - Et ça, se sont les arènes, expliqua Milo lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus du Colisée. C'est là que les apprentis Chevaliers s'entraînent. »

Le Scorpion avait décidé d'accompagner Mu lorsque celui-ci était passé par son temple ; ils avaient ensuite ramassé Aldébaran, qui semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le gamin. Ce dernier mangeait d'ailleurs une pomme offerte par le Taureau après qu'il ait eu un regard d'envie pour le plateau de fruit qui trônait dans le hall de la deuxième maison.

« - Pourquoi il y en a qui portent des masques ? Demanda l'enfant en se penchant un peu pour mieux voir.

\- Ce sont des filles, expliqua Mû. Ici, les femmes chevalier doivent porter un masque. Les hommes n'ont pas le droit de voir leurs visages.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, parce que... »

Le Bélier jeta un œil interrogatif vers ses collègues. Pourquoi ? Ils connaissaient la loi du masque bien sûr, mais ils avaient oublié depuis longtemps pourquoi elle avait été mise en place.

« - A la base, les femmes ne pouvaient pas être Chevalier, les sauva Aldébaran. Mais si elles portent un masque, elles ne sont plus vraiment des femmes, donc elles peuvent être chevalier.

\- Mais c'est débile, renifla le gosse avec un air dégoûté.

-Je te l'accorde, s'amusa le Taureau. »

Deathmask s'avança à nouveau pour observer les entraînements qui se déroulaient plus bas. Une douzaine de garçons et moitié moins de filles s'acharnaient à suivre les directives des Argents qui les entraînaient. La plupart n'étaient pas plus âgés que lui. La scène lui faisait remonter un drôle de sentiment… Comme une étrange nostalgie.

« - Est ce que je me suis entraîné là, moi aussi ?

\- Au début. Mais ensuite, on a découvert que tu serais un chevalier d'Or, et ton maître t'a emmené autre part pour que ton entraînement soit plus efficace. »

Son maître. L'ancien chevalier du Cancer, probablement… Le gamin eu un frisson. La notion était dérangeante. Et y penser lui donnait une drôle de sensation, comme si son estomac essayait de remonter dans sa gorge.

 _Il est mort de tes mains._

« - Est ce que j'ai un apprenti, moi aussi ? »

Les ors adultes échangèrent un regard. Est ce qu'ils devaient lui dire, pour Mei ? Le jeune homme, titulaire de l'armure de la Chevelure de Bérénice, avait été l'élève du cruel Cancer. Il était mort horriblement à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Après ça, ils n'avaient pas vu Deathmask pendant cinq jours avant qu'il ne revienne comme si de rien n'était.

« - Tu en avait un. Mais il n'a pas été choisi pour l'armure du Cancer, alors il en a pris une autre.

\- Il est au Sanctuaire ?

\- Non. »

Un peu déçu par cette réponse, Deathmask croqua dans sa pomme en se détournant des combats d'apprentis. Dommage… Il aurait aimé le rencontrer. Le revoir ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

« - J'ai faim.

\- Ça n'est pas étonnant, il y a presque deux jours que tu n'a rien avalé. Ce n'est pas une pomme qui va te rassasier.

\- Vous feriez mieux de remonter, fit Milo en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Shion va finir par se demander où il est passé.

\- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Voir les arènes m'a donné un petit coup de fouet. Je vais aller leur faire une petite visite.

-Ne tue personne !

\- Hé ! Tu me prends pour... »

Il s'interrompit et jeta un œil au mini-Cancer. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation, absorbé par le déchiffrage d'une quelques lettres greques gravées dans la pierre. Les trois ors eurent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. D'un côté, il y avait le cruel chevalier du Cancer, et de l'autre, un môme qui se faufilait hors de sa chambre pour se trouver un pantalon…

« - Deathmask ? Appela Aldébaran. Tu viens ? On va remonter manger à mon temple.

\- T'a de la confiture de mûres ?

\- Il m'en reste un peu, je crois.

-Chouette ! »

Silencieux, Milo regarda s'éloigner ses collègues.

* * *

« - Deux heures ! Il a été hors du Palais deux heures ! »

Aldébaran rentra la tête dans les épaules et encaissa l'engueulade sans broncher. La fin d'après-midi déclinait lentement dehors, au contraire de la colère de Shion qui elle, ne faisait que croître. A côté de son voisin, Mu avait la décence de paraître honteux.

« - Vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Or, par Athéna ! N'essayez pas de me dire que vous n'êtes pas capable de garder un enfant en vie pendant deux heures !

\- On avait aucun moyen de savoir…

\- Et bien quand on ne sait pas, on s'abstient, siffla l'Atlante. »

Son ton était tellement sec qu'il aurait sûrement pu décoller la poussière qui s'accumulait en haut des étagères de l'infirmerie.

Dans la pièce, cinq personnes. D'un côté du lit, Shion, Grand Pope d'Athéna, très en colère. De l'autre, Mu et Aldébaran, Chevaliers d'Or, qui se faisaient salement enguirlander. Penché sur le lit, un homme en blouse blanche, dépêché en urgence depuis Rosario. Et enfin dans le lit, un petit Saint du Cancer, pâle et tremblant, endormit par médicaments.

« - On ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim ! »

Ils avaient un peu paniqué lorsque, à peine leur repas terminé, le gosse s'était soudain mis à vomir, pâle comme la mort, tremblant et incapable de respirer. Mu avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair chercher un médecin au village pendant qu'Aldébaran se débrouillait à ne pas paniquer avec un Cancer agonisant dans les bras.

« - La prochaine fois, ne lui donnez pas de lait. »

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers le médecin, qui se relevait. Le vieil homme releva ses lunettes. Ça n'était pas souvent qu'il était appelé par un chevalier d'or… Et encore moins souvent qu'il évitait à un autre, rajeunit, de s'étouffer à cause de voies respiratoires obstruées.

Dure journée.

« - Du lait ?

\- Il y est allergique, précisa le vieil homme en désignant le petit garçon. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est le seul aliment qui aurait pus déclencher une réaction aussi violente. Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas eu une issue plus fâcheuse... »

Les trois hommes restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Deathmask, allergique au lait ? C'était impossible dans leur esprit… Un chevalier ne pouvait pas manquer de mourir à cause d'un verre de lait frai ! Shion fut le premier à se reprendre. Ils oubliaient souvent qu'ils n'étaient que des humains, avec des faiblesses humaines… Dont des bêtes allergies.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Laissez le se reposer, conseilla le médecin. Son organisme a déjà éliminé tout ce qu'il considérait comme une menace, le temps fera le reste. Gardez de l'eau à disposition pour éviter qu'il ne se déshydrate. Et si ça ne passe pas dans les 24 heures, revenez me voir.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie. »

Le médecin s'inclina et fut reconduit à l'extérieur par un serviteur. Shion attendit qu'il soit partit avant de se masser les tempes. Il sentait la migraine pointer.

« - Allergique au lait, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui même.

\- Grand Pope…

\- Dehors ! Athéna arrive dans quelques heures et la raison de sa venue à failli mourir sous votre charge ! Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas les fiers ! »

Les deux chevaliers prirent sagement le conseil en considération et filèrent ventre à terre. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois les marches menant à la Maison des Poissons atteintes. Là, Aldébaran poussa un soupire monstre. Quel accident idiot…

« - Vous en faites une tête. »

Il releva la tête. Aphrodite les observait, interrompus dans le taillage d'un de ses buissons de roses. Le noir des fleurs fit frémir les chevaliers. Ils prirent note de ne toucher qu'avec les yeux.

« - J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez empoisonné Deathmask.

\- On ne l'a pas empoisonné ! Comment on aurait pu savoir qu'il était allergique à quelque chose ?

\- C'est vrai ça, fit Aphrodite. Comment ? »

Ils se turent. Le Poisson avait l'air songeur.

« - Mû ? Est ce que tu sais quel alcool Shura ne supporte pas ?

\- Shura ? Répéta le Bélier d'une voix surprise. Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Aldébaran ?

\- Moi non plus. »

Aphrodite posa son sécateur et retira machinalement une feuille tombée sur son épaule.

« - L'alcool de riz Japonais. Il ne peut pas en boire un verre sans être immédiatement malade.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit quand nous nous sommes rencontré à Rosario, il y a quelque temps. »

Il y eu un instant de silence, jusqu'à ce que Mu réalise où voulais en venir le Poisson.

« - On ne sait rien les uns des autres.

\- Exactement, approuva Aphrodite. Tout ce que nous savons de source sûre, c'est la manière qu'à chacun de se battre. Mais en dehors de ça ? Est ce que Milo à des frères et sœurs ? Quel est le genre de musique préféré de Saga ? Est ce que Shaka préfère son thé sucré ou nature ? On se côtoie quotidiennement, mais on ne sait rien les uns des autres. Si l'un d'entre nous n'avait ne serait-ce que discuté avec Deathmask, peut être que nous aurions sut qu'il ne peut pas boire de lait sans frôler la mort. »

Un lourd silence suivit les déclarations du suédois. Les trois hommes réfléchissaient à ces mots. Il avait raison… Ils n'étaient pas amis, collègues au mieux, connaissances au pire. Mais même sans avoir l'optique de se faire des amis, connaître les faiblesses de ses collègues ne pouvait qu'être utile. Leurs faiblesses, ou leurs goûts, tout simplement… Ils avaient tous grandit un peu partout dans le monde et ne s'étaient retrouvé qu'à leur adolescence, mais peu d'entre eux avaient vraiment tissé des liens d'amitié. Et avec la guerre contre Hadès…

« - Que diriez vous d'un thé ?

\- Tu à du miel, pour mettre dedans ?

\- Bien évidemment. »

Un petit sourire un peu timide naquis sur les lèvres des trois hommes, avant que le Poisson ne leur fasse signe de le suivre dans sa Maison.

* * *

 **Les produit laitiers, sont nos amis pour la vie !**

 **(Les review aussi *wink wink*)**


	4. Chapter 4 - BLESS HER NAME

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en pleine écriture du neuvième, mais des soucis dans ma vie personnelle font que je vais sûrement poster avec un peu plus de délais entre chaque chapitre, histoire de ne pas tomber à cours, puisque j'écrit plus lentement.**

 **Allez, bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : BLESS HER NAME**

Le jet privé de la fondation Kido se posa sans bruit sur le sol Grec. A l'intérieur, Athéna jaugeait d'un air affectueux son Sanctuaire.

Son combat contre Hades avait fini de réveiller la déesse. A présent, il ne subsistait de Saori Kido que les cheveux violets et les yeux bleus de l'adolescente. Même son port était plis digne mais en même temps, plus détendu. Elle était la déesse, et pas une enfant qui tentait de jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

La preuve, elle avait laissé tomber sa lourde robe blanche, bien peu pratique sous le soleil de plomb, pour quelque chose de plus léger et vaporeux, d'un bleu doux qui rappelait ses yeux. Des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau venaient compléter le tout, et elle était parée pour affronter l'été.

A ses côtés, Andromède avait lui aussi changé. Pas physiquement, bien qu'il ait pris quelques centimètres, mais il avait gagné en maturité et en réflexion. Être possédé par un dieu faisait ce genre de choses… Lorsqu'Athéna avait parlé de faire de lui le prochain Pope, il n'avait pas paniqué et fondu en larmes. Non, il était resté silencieux, plongé dans une intense réflexion, avant de demander « Pourquoi moi ? »

Ça, plus que tout autre chose, avait achevé de convaincre la déesse que Shun était le digne héritier de Shion. Alors elle lui avait expliqué, exposant les faits. Et, après une semaine de réflexion, le jeune homme avait accepté. Shion avait bien droit à une retraite, lui qui était Pope depuis deux cents ans et avait été tué pour ça.

« - Vous avez l'air contente de revenir.

\- Je le suis, souri la déesse. Saori n'avait pas mon attachement au Sanctuaire. »

Elle était désolée de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait perdu sa grâce d'antan, elle même ne pouvais que le reconnaître. Elle arrangerait ça.

La porte de l'avion s'ouvrit et les laissa descendre. Aux abords de l'avion, des chevaliers, des gardes et des servants étaient venus accueillir leur déesse. En première ligne, Saga, Shura et Aioros s'agenouillèrent lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux.

« - Relevez-vous, ordonna la déesse d'une voix douce.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, Déesse, répondit Saga en obéissant.

-Moi aussi, Saga. »

Elle salua de la main la foule rassemblée, et les Argents présents pressèrent leurs camarade de retourner à leurs occupations. Ils auraient d'autres occasion d'apercevoir Athéna, et ce Sanctuaire n'allait pas se faire tourner tout seul !

De son côté, Shun salua les chevaliers, heureux de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme des héros. Il avait revêtu son armure pour la première fois depuis des jours. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie.

« - Je suppose que Deathmask est dans le temple du Pope ?

\- Hm, oui, à ce propos... »

Grimaçant, Saga relata la mésaventure culinaire du mini-Cancer. Athéna secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et attristée. Ils prirent la direction de la maison du Bélier en discutant des nouvelles du Sanctuaire.

Athéna adorait les ragots. Mais bon, il fallait rester digne et ne pas sourire comme une bienheureuse en apprenant que le chevalier de la Colombe avait enfin fait sa demande en mariage à une demoiselle de Rosario. Ça aurait un peu entaché son image.

Restés quelques marches en arrière, Shun discutait joyeusement avec Aiolos. Il était curieux à propos du Chevalier rajeunit… Et par extension, à propos de l'enfance des ors.

« - Nous n'avons pas réellement été élevés ensemble, lui appris le Sagittaire. Les premières années, il n'y avait que Saga, Kanon et moi. Ensuite, Aliolia est né, puis Saga a été désigné pour être le porteur de l'armure des Gémeaux et Kanon à disparut. Nous avions déjà commencé notre entraînement lorsque les autres sont arrivés. Mu d'abord, bébé. Puis Shaka, Milo, Shura. Un an après, Aphrodite, Camus, Aldébaran et Deathmask. Mais ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. Ils on été envoyés à différents endroit du monde pour parfaire leurs entraînements. Et ils ne sont revenus qu'adolescents.

\- Je vois… Comme nous.

\- Exactement. Et peut de temps après que nous soyons tous rassemblés, Shion est mort et… Tu connais la suite. »

Oui, il la connaissait. Saga qui succombait à son côté sombre, la mort d'Aiolos, l'exil d'Athéna… S'en était suivit un temps de trouble pendant quinze ans, peuplé de trois Guerres Saintes meurtrières. Et les Chevaliers avaient été ramenés à la vie… Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, le Sanctuaire retrouvait un semblant de paix. Paix qui était à présent peut être menacée…

« - Comment est-il ? Demanda Shun d'une voix curieuse alors qu'ils passaient le temple des Gémeaux, où ils récupérèrent Kanon occupé à ranger des courses. »

\- Deathmask ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis sa… transformation. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très grand, ne se coiffe pas et a un fort caractère. Mais ça ne change pas de l'adulte. »

Shun eu un rire amusé.

* * *

Le cosmos de la déesse réchauffait toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Assis sur un lit blanc, Shun eu un soupire de contentement. Athéna se redressa du lit sur lequel elle était penchée. Presque aussitôt, le mini-Cancer qui était jusque là inconscient ouvrit les yeux, qu'il posa immédiatement sur la déesse.

Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question de son identité. Sa présence raisonnait tellement avec l'énergie qui coulait en lui.

« - Athéna…

\- Tu te souviens ? »

Il bougea lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« - Je… sais juste. »

Et c'était étrange, pour l'enfant. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se souviendrait d'elle alors que les autres ne laissaient que de vagues impressions dans sa mémoire ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon souvenir doit être très puissant, c'est tout. »

Elle lui sourit. Le gamin y répondit un peu timidement. Les autres Ors présents observaient la scène avec un rien de surprise. Depuis son réveil, ils n'avaient pas vu l'enfant timide. Énervé, confus, content, mais timide ? Jamais Deathmask n'avait été timide. L'effet d'Athéna était vraiment incroyable…

« - Je vais t'examiner, expliqua la déesse à son mini-chevalier. Shion pense que ce qui t'a transformé à laissé une trace, mais il ne sait pas à quoi elle mène.

\- Je vais devoir me déshabiller ? »

Il semblait un peu angoissé par cette éventualité et jeta un regard en coin à tous ceux rassemblés autours de son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de montrer ses fesses à tout le monde, merci bien.

« - Non, pas besoin. Donne moi juste ta main. »

Elle tendit la sienne, blanche et douce. Sans la moindre once d'hésitation, l'enfant lui donna sa propre main. Le cosmos de la déesse se déploya dans la pièce et tout les Chevalier eurent un frisson. Tellement de pouvoir, une force certaine mais tranquille. Des millénaires d'expérience, une confiance à toute épreuve, en elle-même et en eux, Chevaliers…

C'était comme être enveloppé dans des bras maternels ou ceux d'une amie bienveillante. Ça leur faisait un bien fou. Dans son lit, Deathmask avait été surpris puis submergé par la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était blotti sur les genoux de la déesse et avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la caresse comme l'aurait fait un chat.

Bien plus résistant que ses collègues, Shion les regarda d'un air amusé tenter de profiter de la sensation tout en discrétion. Ils n'étaient que des enfants…

Après quelques minutes, Athéna fit refluer son cosmos et ils reprirent tous pleinement conscience. Deathmask somnolait sur les genoux de la déesse, les yeux fermés et un pouce dans sa bouche, complètement groggy par le déluge de sensation.

« - Si c'est pas mignon, se moqua Kanon.

\- Kanon !

\- Quoi ? Il faudrait prendre une photo ! »

A peine le Gémeaux avait-il fini de prononcer sa phrase qu'un flash illuminait la pièce. Les Ors se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Shun, accroupis à côté du lit et qui rougit brutalement en voyant ses aînés tournés vers lui ?

« - Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un peu de gêne. Il est chou comme ça...

\- Bon, les enfants, si vous avez fini vos bêtises, s'amusa Shion. »

Pendant qu'Andromède rangeait son portable, Athéna déposa doucement le mini-Cancer dans son lit et termina de l'endormir d'un coup de cosmos. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, le visage impénétrable. Les ors se turent pour attendre le verdict, tendus.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Shion osa interrompre les pensées de leur déesse.

« - Déesse ?

\- Je dois aller sur l'Olympe, décréta la jeune femme en se tournant vers eux. »

Aussitôt, l'ambiance se fit lourde dans la salle. Un autre dieu impliqué ? Alors, c'était réellement le début d'une nouvelle guerre ? Si peu de temps après la dernière…

« - Est-ce si grave ?

\- Je ne peux me prononcer pour l'instant, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Dans l'immédiat ça ne me paraît pas dangereux, mais ça pourrait l'être ou le devenir. J'ai besoin d'en parler à mon père.

\- Alors… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Shun avait l'air angoissé. La dernière fois qu'un dieu était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait été possédé, puis presque tué, puis avait faillit perdre tout ses frères d'armes. Il y avait de quoi paniquer si Zeus était impliqué dans l'affaire… Mais pourquoi le dieu des dieux aurait-il transformé un Chevalier en enfant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« - Attendez et observez. A la moindre évolution, adressez moi vos prières et je redescendrais aussitôt. »

La situation la préoccupait autant, sinon plus, que ses troupes. Pourquoi ce chevalier en particulier, pourquoi cette présence dans son cosmos… Elle devait tirer l'affaire au clair. Et si pour ça elle devait remonter à l'Olympe pour la première fois depuis deux mille ans, et bien, soit.

« - Quand partez-vous ?

-Nous devons d'abord discuter. Shun, si tu veux bien. »

Andromède hocha la tête et le Pope, la déesse et lui sortirent de la pièce. Ne restèrent que Kanon, Saga, Shura et Aiolos. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants. Les paroles de leur déesse tournaient et retournaient dans leur tête, et elles n'avaient rien de réjouissant.

« - Vous pensez qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle guerre ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers Shura, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il regardait l'enfant endormit sous les draps.

« - Difficile à dire… Athéna à l'air indécise.

\- Quand un dieu est impliqué, ça ne va jamais bien, marmonna Kanon. »

Pour une fois, ils ne le reprirent pas. Ils étaient d'accord.

* * *

Après une longue discutions avec Shun et Shion, Athéna disparue dans un éclair de lumière. Elle les avait prévenus que le temps s'écoulait différemment sur l'Olympe, et qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait absente -mais elle ferait au plus court, avait-elle assuré.

Ça n'avait rassuré personne, mais ils n'avaient pas fait de commentaires. Réveillé, Deathmask se tenait au centre des autres Or lorsque la déesse disparut. Curieux, il les regardait par dessous. Il ne les avait pas tous vus, après tout… Il reconnaissait Mu, Aldébaran et Milo. Les deux premiers étaient gentils, le troisième était blagueur et bavard. Il l'aimait bien. Il ressemblait à l'un de ses frères… De caractère en tout cas. Aprè,s il y avait Aioros et Aliolia. Ils étaient frères. Il avait une distance prudente avec eux. Le plus jeune avait l'air aussi impulsif que le plus vieux était posé, et s'ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants, Deathmask préférait se méfier.

Shaka, ensuite, qui laissait l'enfant complètement insensible. Un grand homme blond qui marchait les yeux fermés, ça n'était pas bien drôle. Les Jumeaux par contre, étaient très drôle à écouter, principalement parce qu'ils passaient leurs temps à se mettre sur le museau à grand coup de piques bien senties. Le Cancer élargissait son répertoire de vacheries déjà bien étendu.

Shura lui semblait droit et ennuyeux. Mais il avait ce petit accent du Sud dans la voix… ça lui rappelait son Italie natale. Lorsqu'il avait lâché un grommellement dans sa langue un peu plus tôt, le Capricorne lui avait jeté un regard amusé. A présent persuadé que le grand monsieur à cornes était un compatriote, le gosse avait décidé de le considérer comme tel.

Dohko et Shion, eux, étaient des vieux et il pouvait le dire. Il n'aimait pas trop Shion, et la Balance lui semblait un peu trop paternel avec lui. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas de père en venant ici, ça n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer ! Et enfin, il y avait Aphrodite. Il l'avait trouvé très beau bien qu'un peu bizarre. Il sentait la rose. C'était agréable si on ne se tenait pas trop près, sinon, ça avait tendance à lui faire tourner la tête… On avait pas idée de mettre autant de parfum.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la déesse était partie depuis une heure à présent, les Ors s'en étaient retournés à leurs occupations, et Deathmask s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait vite échappé à la surveillance des gardes, et était à présent assis sur un gros rocher, à l'extérieur du palais du Pope. A sa droite, le chemin qui menait au grand escalier du Sanctuaire. Il pouvait voir les jardins de la Maison du Poisson. Des roses par centaines, de toutes les couleurs.

 _Tu t'ennuie ?_

« - Oui. »

 _Tu pourrais aller visiter les jardins._

« -Pourquoi faire ? Je les vois bien d'ici. »

Il les avaient vite repérées, elles. Différentes des autres. D'un bleu gris, translucide, ses âmes là n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'il pouvait voir chez les chevaliers. Le vert profond de l'âme de Shura ou le jaune éclatant de celle d'Aliolia ne ressemblait en rien à ce bleu là. Pourtant, elles étaient les seules à se déplacer librement, et à parler, même si leur étrange voix désincarnée ne semblait résonner que pour lui. Celle-ci était la première à s'adresser réellement à lui, cela dit.

C'était une jeune femme, aux cours cheveux qui n'avaient plus d'autre couleurs que le bleu qui la composait entièrement. Elle semblait jeune et vieille à la fois. Un tâche sombre s'étalait sur sa poitrine couverte d'une robe longue.

 _Ne souhaites-tu pas sentir leur parfum ?_

« - Bah… ça sent la rose. Comme Aphrodite. »

 _Tu es sûr ?_

Il regarda ses yeux vide, surpris. Comment une fleur pourrait-elle sentir autre chose que sa propre odeur ? Ses jambes battirent dans le vide. Sa curiosité maladive d'enfant était piquée.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

L'âme ne répondit pas -et pour cause, elle avait disparu. L'enfant fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas la capacité qu'avaient les âmes de le laisser seul comme ça…

Pas une seconde il ne se demanda pourquoi il savait d'instinct que ses étranges figures translucides étaient des âmes défuntes.

* * *

Aphrodite reposa une tasse de thé glacé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts de porcelaine. La boisson fraîche l'aidait à supporter la canicule grecque. Pour un habitant du nord comme lui, les étés méditerranéens étaient un enfer sur terre. Premièrement, parce qu'il supportait très mal la chaleur, et deuxièmement, parce que les traîtres rayons du soleil faisaient rougir sa peau pâle et ruinaient le teint de poupée qu'il prenait tant de temps à entretenir. Lui ne pouvait pas rêver d'avoir une peau hâlée comme celle d'Aliolia ou de Milo, à qui il suffisait d'une heure au soleil pour prendre trois teintes.

Non, lui était condamné à s'enduire de crème au moins trois fois par jour s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à une écrevisse fraîchement pêchée. Camus avait également ce problème. Après avoir passé des années en Sibérie à affronter la neige, le français avait quelques difficultés avec la chaleur… A la différence que lui, il avait son cosmos pour se rafraîchir et maintenir une température acceptable dans son temple. Aphrodite n'avait pas le même privilège.

Le Poisson soupira. Il était presque midi, c'est à dire l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. C'était d'autant plus problématique que ses jardins étaient exposés. Si, l'après-midi, les rosiers étaient protégés par l'ombre du palais du Pope, le midi, les fleurs subissaient les vicieuses attaques du soleil.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas à quel point Aphrodite tenait à ses roses. Pour eux, elles n'étaient que de simple fleurs, dont plusieurs pouvaient être mortelles entre les mains adroites du Suédois. Elles étaient bien plus que ça. Avant la guerre, leur entretien avait été un moyen de se détendre, d'oublier son statut de dernier chevalier. Après, elles étaient devenu ce qui le rattachait à la réalité. Son retour à la vie avait ramené avec lui la culpabilité qu'il avait emportée avec lui dans la tombe.

Il ne culpabilisait pas d'avoir suivi Saga. A l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, il était persuadé que le Pope, qui qu'il soit, agissait pour le bien de tous et de la justice. Non, ses remords concernaient la deuxième guerre. Lorsqu'il avait revêtu son Surplis, quelque chose avait disparu en lui. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais depuis son retour, il peinait à soutenir le regard de ses camarades.

Inviter Mu et Aldébaran avait été une épreuve. Mu en particulier. Il ne pouvait le regarder sans penser à cette nuit là, quand Deathmask et lui avaient tenté de passer la maison du Bélier. Les images étaient encore cuisantes dans son esprit, autant que leur défaite écrasante. Et si Athéna leur avait assuré que toutes leurs fautes étaient pardonnées, lui, Aphrodite, n'arrivait pas à se pardonner lui même.

Après une tasse de thé glacé et une discution où il avait appris, entre autres, que Mû aimait beaucoup la musique traditionnelle chinoise et qu'Aldébaran avait une sainte horreur des rongeurs, les trois chevaliers s'étaient séparés avec le coeur un peu plus léger. Les liens n'étaient que de touts petits fils, mais ils étaient bien là. Aphrodite n'avait pas réitéré son invitation pour un autre jour, mais savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Rien que ça lui allégeait un peu la conscience.

Le Poisson releva le nez de sa tasse. L'intérieur de ses appartements était comme lui : raffiné, rangé et réchauffés par une lumière discrète. Une porte donnait sur ses jardins, et sur ses rosiers. Ses chères fleurs, avec qui il partageait une relation si étroite.

Il fronça les sourcils. Les roses murmuraient à son oreille. Un intrus dans son jardin ? Qui serait assez fou pour se promener au milieu de ses armes mortelles ?

Le chevalier se leva et en quelques pas, il fut dans les jardins. Des dizaines d'espèces de roses poussaient ici. Bien sûr, il y avait celles qu'il utilisait comme arme, mais aussi d'autres parfaitement inoffensives, crées par ses soins. Leur parfum ou saveurs avaient différents effets, ou alors aucun, et elles étaient juste belles, de couleurs éclatantes qui formaient des buissons épais.

Il suivit le murmure des fleurs jusqu'à la partie du jardin où poussaient ses armes. Là, des roses rouges attendaient sagement de retirer leurs sens à ses victimes, des bosquets noirs frémissaient sous le vents et de délicates fleurs immaculées éclataient sous le soleil. L'endroit le plus dangereux du Sanctuaire, sûrement. Un mouvement de travers et l'imprudent serait dévoré par les roses piranhas, ou s'endormirait au milieux de ses roses démoniaques pour attendre une mort sans douleur.

Aphrodite se raidit soudain. Là, au milieu des allées, entre un buisson noir et un champ rouge, Deathmask était accroupis. Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que, s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un pas en arrière, il finirait dévoré par les fleurs voraces qui avaient déjà commencé à ramper vers l'enfant. Et il était si proche des fleurs rouges…

« - Deathmask ! »

Devant le ton urgent de l'adulte, l'enfant releva la tête avec un air étonné. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre.

« - Ne bouge pas ! »

Il fit des pas vifs et les roses s'écartèrent sur son chemin. Le Mini-Cancer regarda le phénomène avec admiration. Le Suédois le saisit par les aisselles et le souleva du sol.

« - Hé, qu'est ce que tu fais?! Pose moi ! »

Sans écouter ses protestations, l'adulte le sortit du piège végétal. Lorsqu'ils durent assez loin, il le reposa et lui adressa un regard sévère.

« - Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?!

\- Je voulais juste regarder les fleurs ! Protesta l'enfant qui avait l'air outré.

\- Idiot ! Tu comptais mourir ?! Tu as oublié à quel point elles sont dangereuses ?! »

Le visage de l'enfant perdit son air colérique pour afficher une interrogation sincère. Le Poisson faillit se frapper le front. Évidement qu'il ne se souvenait pas… Il n'avait pas devant lui un chevalier d'Athéna mais un enfant fraîchement débarqué d'Italie, qui ne connaissait rien au Sanctuaire et à ses dangers.

La colère du suédois retomba et il s'assit dans l'herbe à côté du gamin.

« - Excuse-moi. J'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi elles sont dangereuses ?

\- Ce sont mes armes, expliqua le Poisson. Certaines sont empoisonnées. D'autres déchiquettent tout ce qu'elles touchent. Tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut pas aller là bas ?

\- Elles se sont écartées devant toi.

\- Je suis leur maître. Tu es un étranger sur leur territoire. Elles n'auraient pas hésité à te tuer. »

Deathmask, à présent peu fier, s'assit lui aussi sur le sol et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il semblait progressivement se rendre compte de ce à quoi il avait échappé. C'était peu être à cause des roses qu'il se sentait brumeux et nauséeux…

« - Je voulais juste visiter…

\- Tu peux. Mais ne viens pas seul. Sans moi, tu risquerais de te blesser. »

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas été particulièrement proches. Oh, ils avaient des points communs. Tout deux, ils aimaient le sang, les batailles. Tout deux, ils avaient leur propre conception de la justice. Tout deux, ils étaient morts et avaient trahis, encore… Avec un frémissement, Aphrodite réalisa qu'ils partageaient bien plus que de prime abord.

« - Elle avait dit que ça sentait autre chose que la rose, murmura l'enfant, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- Elle ? De qui tu parles ? »

Le Cancer releva vers lui deux yeux d'un bleu glacé.

« - La dame en robe.

\- Athéna ? Demanda le Poisson, perdu.

\- Non. Une de celles en bleu. »

Celles en bleu… Ces paroles inquiétaient un peu le Poisson. Deathmask était fou, tout le monde le savait. L'enfant avait-il un esprit aussi malade que l'adulte ? Mal à l'aise, il regarda le Cancer fixer quelque chose que lui, il ne voyait pas.

« - Il y en a plein ici, fit le petit garçon. Plein de gens en bleu. Je crois qu'ils sont morts. »

Je crois qu'ils sont morts. Ces mots eurent un écho particulier aux oreilles du Poisson. Il avait déjà entendu ça… Plus jeune. Il venait à peine d'arriver au Sanctuaire, ne comprenait que peu le Grec. Il avait croisé un gamin aux cheveux indomptables, qui regardait le vide, le visage hanté. Il lui avait dit voir deux hommes en bleu. _Je crois qu'ils sont morts._

« - Est ce que se sont des âmes, que tu vois ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout le temps ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules. Elles venaient, et repartaient. Parfois, il ne voyait pas de bleu pendant des heures et l'instant d'après, elles fourmillaient partout, une foule de morts qui regardaient les vivants de leurs yeux vides et gris. Aphrodite était atterré. Dire que tous ils avaient crû que Deathmask était juste dérangé. Il l'était mais comment l'en blâmer, alors que depuis petit, il était hanté par les âmes qui ne trouvaient pas le chemin du Puits des Âmes ?

« - Je préfère les âmes des vivants, ajouta le garçonnet après quelques instants. Elles sont plus colorées. C'est joli.

\- Tu vois les âmes des vivants ?

\- Ben oui, je viens de te le dire. »

Alors ça… Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Deathmask était si renfermé… Pouvait-il voir son âme, encse moment même ? Était-elle souillée de mélasse noire, comme il en avait l'impression depuis sa résurrection ? Il était anxieux, tout d'un coup. Mais il devait savoir.

« - A quoi ressemble mon âme ? »

Deathmask se tourna vers lui et ses yeux semblèrent fixer quelque chose en lui, au plus profond de son être. Absent, flous. Terriblement dérangeant. Il serra les dents.

« - Elle est belle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est belle, répéta l'enfant devant l'air perdu du Poisson. Elle est bleue aussi, mais bleue comme le ciel. Elle brille. On dirait la lune.

\- La lune… Tu ne vois rien d'autre ? Pas de… Pas de noir ? »

L'enfant pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Le voile n'avait pas quitté ses yeux, mais il souriait.

« - Non. Juste la lune. »

Ces mots provoquèrent une émotion violente au Poisson. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de toute cette déferlante de soulagement, d'incrédulité, de tristesse sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Son âme était intacte. Brillante. Sa trahison n'avait pas entaché le bleu. Il n'était pas maudit. Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue du Suédois. Il ne tenta pas de la dissimuler.

« - Merci, Deathmask.

\- Je m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Hein ? »

L'adulte fixa l'enfant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Deathmask, reprit l'enfant. C'est pas mon nom.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'à pas dit ?

\- Vous n'avez pas demandé. »

C'était vrai. Personne n'avait jamais posé la question au Cancer, précédé de sa réputation. « Deathmask ». Le visage de la mort. Évidemment que ça n'était pas son nom. Qui aurait pu porter un nom pareil ? Aphrodite se sentit honteux soudain. Alors il demanda ce que personne n'avait jamais demandé.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

* * *

 **Pour rendre l'auteur content, lancez lui des reviews (coeur)**


	5. Chapter 5 - LITTLE ANGEL

**Bonsoer tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 5, on commence à parler de choses sérieuses. Des bisous.**

 **( Réponses aux review de guest en fin de chapitre)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : LITTLE ANGEL**

L'après-midi, le Sanctuaire était un enfer de chaleur. Personne ne traînait dans les chemins, mis à part les gardes, qui se tenaient bien loin du soleil. Sortir maintenant signifiait attraper un coup de chaud en une minute. Les autres, des gardes aux chevaliers d'or, se terraient dans leurs temples respectifs. Tous, sauf le Chevalier du Poisson et du Cancer.

Le petit garçon s'était vite ennuyé. Au vu des résultats lorsqu'il avait été laissé seul dans la matinée, Aphrodite avait préféré ne pas le laisser seul. Ils descendaient donc tout les temples, dans l'optique de rejoindre celui, accueillant, du Taureau. Celui-ci avait installé une petite fontaine à eau qui permettait de se rafraîchir, et savait y faire avec les enfants. C'était donc parfait.

Ils saluèrent les autres ors, qui se rendirent vite compte qu'Aphrodite était bien plus à l'aise que la veille. Lorsque Milo, curieux, lui demanda ce qui l'avait apaisé, le Poisson désigna le petit garçon d'un doigt. Le Scorpion leva un sourcil.

« - Angelo est une agréable compagnie.

\- Angelo ? »

Le garçonnet lui tira la langue. Ils l'énervaient, aàne pas connaître son nom. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ou quoi ? Milo eu un sourire incrédule. Angelo. Un drôle de nom pour quelqu'un qui était plus proche du démon que de l'ange…

Aphrodite pu presque voir l'incrédulité de son collègue et eu un sourire. Il serait temps que ses collègues laissent Deathmask… Angelo, les approcher. Et il avait une petite idée de comment faire.

« - Angelo ?

\- Hm ?

\- A quoi ressemble l'âme de Milo ? »

Sous les yeux ronds du Scorpion, le regard de l'enfant se fit soudain flou. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il semblait regarder au plus profond de lui… Regarder son âme.

« - Elle est bleue. Mais pas comme la tienne. On dirait de l'eau. Comme un lac.»

Aphrodite observa les yeux de Milo exprimer tout un tas d'émotions, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du grec, et il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« - Angelo, c'est ça ? Merci pour l'info, mon pote. Je suis sûr que ça intéresserait tout le monde. Vous allez jusqu'où comme ça ? »

\- Chez Aldébaran, répondit Aphrodite en voyant l'enfant se dégager avec un air courroucé.

-Saluez le de ma part. Et attention à ne pas cuire en chemin. »

Ils laissèrent le Scorpion dans son temple et continuèrent leur descente. Chacun eu droit à la description de son âme par le Mini-Cancer. Ils s'en retrouvèrent troublés, flattés ou rassuré. La descente de l'enfant apporta un vent de soulagement sur les Maisons du Zodiaque. Leurs âmes n'étaient pas souillées.

La seule ombre au tableau se dessina à celle du quatrième temple.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant le temple vide, Deathmask se figea. Il sembla regarder le temple sans le voir. Aphrodite fronça les sourcils en le voyant pâlir soudainement.

« - Angelo ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… J'aime pas cet endroit, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ton temple, pourtant. Celui du Cancer. »

Il désigna le crabe géant qui ornait le haut de la pierre. Angelo rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, mais l'endroit l'emplissait d'un fort malaise. S'il rentrait là dedans, il ne pourrait plus en sortir… Il recula d'un pas.

« - Si tu veux aller chez Aldébaran, il faut traverser ce temple, poussin. »

Le poussin en question lui décocha un regard noir à l'entente du surnom. Il n'était pas un bébé, merde ! Et les grands n'avaient pas peur d'un temple vide et silencieux… Il hocha la tête.

Passer la porte accentua son malaise. L'endroit était silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce silence. Les murs étaient trop hauts, trop proches. Aphrodite, qui gardait un œil prudent sur sa charge, sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et en resta pantois. Il jeta un œil au gamin. Celui-ci avançait le regard résolument tourné vers le sol, le visage pâle. Quelque chose clochait… Pourquoi est ce que Deathmask… Angelo aurait peur de son propre temple ? Leur Maison était, comme leurs noms l'indiquaient, leurs maisons. Ils avaient vécu dedans depuis leur adolescence, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leurs lieux d'entraînement respectifs. Alors pourquoi…

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, Angelo ne retira pas sa main de celle de l'adulte. Ses jambes tremblaient et son regard se faisait hagard. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Le prochain temple, celui des Gémeaux, se dressaient à une volée de marches qui lui semblaient impossible à franchir pour l'enfant. Prenant sa décision, il le souleva par les aisselles comme il l'avait fait dans le jardin. A la différence du matin, l'enfant ne protesta pas un instant.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et alla frapper à la porte des Gémeaux.

Depuis leur résurrection, les jumeaux du Sanctuaire tentaient de retrouver une relation cordiale. Ils vivaient à présent tout les deux dans le troisième temple, non sans mal. La cohabitation était difficile. Les deux frères avaient trop de choses à se reprocher pour vraiment réussir à s'entendre… On entendait souvent des cris de rage et de dispute depuis leur Maison. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait aller dormir ailleurs. Les autres ors avaient décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. C'était quelque chose à eux, tout simplement. Peut être qu'avec le temps, ça s'arrangerait...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme. Une cascade de cheveux bleus, des yeux bleus également, une musculature certaine sous une fine couche de tissus pour se protéger de la chaleur. Saga ou Kanon ? Impossible de le dire. Ils étaient si semblables…

« - Aphrodite ? »

Le Gémeau repéra vite le petit garçon pâle dans les bras du Suédois, et l'air sérieux de celui-ci. Il ouvrit sa porte sans plus de demande.

« - Allez dans la cuisine. »

Les appartements de la troisième Maison étaient semblables à tous les autres, aussi, Aphrodite n'hésita pas et se dirigea à droite. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, le deuxième frère releva la tête du journal qu'il lisait. Il sembla surpris, puis troublé. Aphrodite s'assit sur une chaise, et garda l'enfant dans son giron comme une maman poule inquiète -ce qu'il n'était pas loin de devenir.

« - Est ce que tu aurais de l'eau ?

\- Évidemment. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a traversé son temple. »

Le Poisson saisit le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait et le mit dans les mains de l'enfant, qui l'avala par réflexe. Il sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et se redressa, observant où est ce qu'il était. Les deux hommes identiques en face de lui étaient un bon indice. Les Gémeaux.

« - Ça va mieux ?

\- Hmm »

Il descendit des genoux du Suédois pour remonter sur une chaise. Il semblait reprendre des couleurs.

« - Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et son visage peu avenant découragea les adultes à poser des questions. Pour l'instant. Saga croisa les mains sur le journal qu'il avait posé. Avoir des gens dans son temple était rare… Il ne se permettait pas réellement de se mêler aux autres Chevaliers. Le poids du passé, sûrement…

« - Oh ! Fit le gosse après une seconde. Vous voulez que je vous dise à quoi ressemble votre âme ? Les autres ont bien aimé.

\- Nos âmes ? »

Ils eurent un regard inquiet pour le Poisson. Personne n'était étranger à la spécialité de Deathmask… Ses régulières escapades au Puits des Âmes étaient connues de tous les ors. Mais leur collègue hocha la tête avec un sourire tranquille.

« - Pourquoi pas, fini par dire Kanon, toujours méfiant.

\- La tienne, elle vibre. Elle bouge tout le temps. Elle est un peu comme un orage, mais en plus chaud. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. Mais avant qu'il puisse demander des précisions, Deathmask se tourna vers son jumeau.

« - Celles de Saga elles sont froides et chaudes.

\- Sont ? Il y en a plusieurs ?»

Les trois ors regardèrent le Mini-Cancer. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« - Oui, il en a deux. Vous saviez pas ? Y'en a une qui est chaude et comme un feu. Et l'autre elle est froide, comme de la neige. Elles sont collées, vous voyez ? »

Il colla ses deux mains et les leva à auteur de ses yeux.

« - Comme ça. Collées, mais c'est pas les mêmes. »

Dans la cuisine des Gémeaux, le silence s'installa. Saga avait pâli, et fermé les yeux. Deux âmes. Deux âmes pour un seul corps. Il y avait son âme à lui, et une autre. Collée. Parasite. Froide. Le lui gris… Celui qui avait tué Shion. Une âme distincte de la sienne.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva une tête qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir baissé. Il se retrouva devant deux yeux semblables aux siens, inquiets. Kanon…

« - Est ce que ça va ? »

Il fut tenté de dire « oui, tout va bien ». Mais ça n'était pas vrai. Et le mensonge avait déjà fait tant de mal entre eux…

« - Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est… A la fois un soulagement et... »

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour terminer sa phrase, mais la main sur son épaule se serra un instant. Ça lui réchauffa le coeur. Kanon comprenait. Kanon ne le jugeait pas sur cette âme en trop qui habitait son corps. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire.

En face d'eux, Angelo observait cet échange avec une moue d'incompréhension. Aphrodite resta silencieux. Encore une fois, c'était l'affaire des jumeaux, pas la leur.

« - On va vous laisser, sourit le Poisson. Tu viens, Angelo ? »

Le garçon sauta de sa chaise pour courir après son ami aux cheveux longs. Il agita la main en direction des jumeaux avec un sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Deux des âmes devant lui venaient de s'apaiser légèrement.

* * *

Trois jours après le départ d'Athéna, il était devenu évident que Deathmask ne pouvait plus rester inactif. L'enfant était de plus en plus agressif, nerveux, et refusait catégoriquement de remettre les pieds au temple du Cancer. S'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Aphrodite, le chevalier avais aussi des devoirs et il ne pouvait pas le garder toute la journée…

Les autres Saints ne pouvaient pas non plus garder un œil sur le petit italien toute la journée. Avec la fin de la guerre, des dizaines d'armures étaient vacantes, et le triple d'apprentis attendaient un maître. Les quelques argents survivants entraînaient les enfants d'une main de fer, mais ils étaient trop peu pour réussir à bien faire leur travail. Camus, Shura, Aiolia et Aiolos étaient descendus aux arènes pour donner un coup de main à leurs inférieurs qui croulaient sur le travail.

Pour la plus grande joie du Sanctuaire, le Chevalier du Sagittaire avait pris une élève. La petite fille rayonnait de fierté, et se jetait à corps perdu dans son entraînement. Son enthousiasme débordait parfois son maître, mais globalement, on s'accordait à dire que ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille. S'ils s'entraînaient encore souvent avec les autres, ils partaient de plus en plus se perfectionner dans un recoin du Sanctuaire, là où personne ne serait blessé par une éventuelle flèche perdue.

C'était l'un des professeurs d'Argent, Marine de l'Aigle, qui avait trouvé la solution. Deathmask s'ennuyait ? Il n'avait qu'à venir s'entraîner avec eux. Ça lui ferait dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie qui le rendait irascible, ils pourraient le surveiller, et ça serait gagnant pour tout le monde !

Le petit Cancer avait accepté avec en râlant avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se trainer dans la poussière sous un soleil de plomb ! Mais à sa grande surprise, il arriva à suivre le rythme sans aucun mal.

Camus, qui assistait à la séance ce jour là, émit l'hypothèse que, à cet âge là, l'adulte avait déjà commencé son entraînement. Son corps s'en souvenait comme sa tête se souvenait du grec… Ils avaient tous approuvé. Le Verseau s'y connaissait. Il avait eu deux élèves, après tout…

L'arrivée de Shun, qui apprenait doucement le métier de Pope, semblait avoir ravivé la mélancolie du Verseau. Il venait souvent observer les apprentis en repensant aux siens, gamins turbulents dans la neige de Sibérie…

« - Hé, Camus. Ça va ? »

Le français tourna la tête. Milo s'était assis à côté de lui, à l'ombre des gradins. Sous eux, les apprentis finissaient leur vingtième série de pompes. Le Scorpion le regardait d'un air soucieux.

« - Tout vas bien. Je pensais juste au passé. »

Milo jeta un œil au groupe d'enfants qui suait sang et eau un peu plus bas. Parmi eux, un petit blond grimaçait en tendant difficilement ses bras tremblants.

« - Tes élèves ?

\- Mmm.

\- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller les voir, tu sais. Ou de les inviter ici. Je veut dire, Isaac est un Marina, ça peut être compliqué, mais on est en paix maintenant… Et Hyoga, il suffit de lui demander de venir quelques jours. Shun est bien venu, lui. »

Camus, le visage neutre de toute expression comme toujours, secoua doucement la tête. Ses cheveux vert d'eau voletèrent une seconde.

« - Ça n'est pas le moment. Pas alors que nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arriver demain.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver demain !

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, répondit le Verseau en lui adressant un regard. »

Milo soupira. Ouais, il pouvait voir. Lui n'avait pas eu d'élèves, pas encore. Personne ne s'était présenté pour l'armure du Scorpion, ou les armures d'argents qu'il était censé entraîner. D'un côté, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ça lui laissait une certaine liberté que ses compagnons n'avaient pas. De l'autre, il enviait la relation qu'avait Kiki avec Mû, ou celle que développaient doucement Aiolos et Dalia.

« - Tu pourrais aller au Japon quelque jours. Juste pour le voir.

\- Milo…

\- Oh, allez, Camus ! On est onze chevaliers d'or, un Pope et un Gémeau bonus à protéger le Sanctuaire ! Tu peux te permettre d'aller voir ton élève quelques jours. En cas de problème, on pourrait te joindre par télépathie. Il te manque, ça se voit. Tu te flétris comme une salade sans eau depuis que les entraînements on repris... »

Outré par la comparaison peu flatteuse, le Verseau afficha une tête de six pieds de longs, mais au fond de lui, Milo n'avait pas tord. Avoir passé son adolescence à s'occuper de Hyoga et Isaac les rendait spéciaux à ses yeux. Pas comme des frères, mais pas non plus comme des fils, ils étaient chers à son coeur, peux importe le camp qu'ils avaient choisi. Peut être pourrait-il demander à Kanon de contacter Isaac…

« - J'y réfléchirais.

\- Bien ! Répondit le Scorpion avec un air éclatant. Tout va de mieux en mieux pour les ors, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça te passe au travers ! »

L'air joyeux et sincère du grec fit sourire son collègue, un peu malgré lui. La bonne humeur de Milo était contagieuse… Lorsqu'il n'était pas perturbé par ses propres problèmes, le Scorpion pouvait être un petit soleil qui brûlait de bonne volonté et de sentiments positifs. Oh, Camus ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les enfants qu'ils avaient été. Leur amitié avait survécu aux années, mais s'était peu à peu étiolée. Il le regrettait fortement.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête. Aphrodite va mieux. Saga et Kanon commencent se reparler sans se hurler dessus toutes les trente secondes. Aiolos s'est trouvé une élève. On commence à aller mieux. »

Silencieux, Camus observa le Scorpion, qui avait cessé de le regarder pour reporter son regard sur les élèves. Il souriait vaguement. Il avait l'air jeune, se dit soudain le Verseau. Si jeune. Comme eux tous. Aucun n'avait dépassé la trentaine… La moyenne d'âge des ors ne dépassait pas les 25 ans. Ils n'étaient que ça, au fond. Des ados trop vite grandis…

« - Et toi, Milo ?

\- Hm ? Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu vas mieux ? »

Les deux yeux bleus du grec se reposèrent dans les siens, d'un gris presque noir, et s'adoucirent.

« - Ça a été compliqué. Les guerres, nos morts et résurrections… J'ai eu du mal à remettre les choses dans l'ordre dans ma tête… comme tout le monde, je suppose. »

Il haussa les épaules mais conserva son discret sourire. Il était peut être un peu nostalgique, du temps d'avant les guerres. Ça remontait à tellement loin.

« - Tu m'a manqué, ajouta le Grec après une seconde de silence. Avec tout ça, on… On s'est éloigné.

\- Oui.

\- Tu le regrettes ?

\- Évidement. »

Le silence n'était pas lourd, entre eux. Il ne l'était jamais. Camus était le calme et Milo, l'agitation, mais ils arrivaient toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente… Le Scorpion, un sourire solaire aux lèvres, passa un bras autours de épaules de son ami.

« - On devrait aller boire un verre, ce soir. Il y a longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire de Milo en amena un sur ses propres lèvres.

Idiot d'arachnide trop enthousiaste.

Dans les arènes, les élèves étaient libérés par leurs professeurs. Deathmask, Angelo comme il était appelé à présent, s'assit dans la poussière. Autour de lui, les enfants semblaient complètement épuisés. Lui était fatigué, mais sans plus… Une désagréable sensation lui courait dans les doigts. Comme des fourmis qui s'agglutineraient sous sa peau. Ça le rendait irritable et agressif… A tel point que les autres enfants le laissaient de côté de plus en plus souvent.

Maugréant, il donna un coup de pied dans un cailloux qui traînait par là. C'était tous des imbéciles…

« - Hé. Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Il releva la tête. Devant lui, en contre-jours, il y avait un autre enfant, au visage figé. Non, pas un visage. Un masque. Il la reconnaissait. Dalia, l'élève d'Aiolos… Elle lui tendait une gourde l'eau à moitié pleine.

« - Ouais. Merci. »

L'eau fraîche lui fit du chaleur était toujours aussi forte, même après dix-huit heure. La petite fille au visage masqué s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Toi c'est Angelo, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Moi c'est Dalia.

\- Je sais. »

La nouvelle élève du Sagittaire était connue au Sanctuaire, maintenant. La fillette ne sembla pas prendre outrage de son ton peu avenant.

« - On est un peu pareil, non ? Des chevaliers d'Or quand on sera grands… Alors les autres sont jaloux. »

Angelo releva la tête pour fixer les yeux de fer, qui n'exprimaient rien. Mais les mots parlaient pour les yeux.

« - Ouais. Ils sont débiles.

\- Mais non. On est plus fort, c'est tout... »

Angelo grimaça et se frotta les doigts. La sensation était de plus en plus désagréable.

« - Tu a mal ?

\- Nan. Mon cosmos… ça pique, dans mes doigts. Comme s'il avait envie de sortir.

\- Tu devrais t'entraîner plus.

\- Seul, je peux pas.

\- Je pourrais t'aider moi. Maîre Aiolos m'apprend à devenir Chevalier d'Or… Je pourrais te répéter ce qu'il me dit. »

Incrédule, Angelo dévisagea le masque impassible. Des mèches de cheveux noirs de jais s'en échappaient et cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Une jolie fillette qui deviendrait un puissant chevalier.

« - Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Bon alors… Je veux bien. Mais ne le dit pas aux autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils voudraient nous en empêcher.

\- Bon. Si tu veux. »

La petite cubaine tendit une main mate, comme pour celer un accord formel. Angelo s'autorisa un sourire timide, et serra la main tendue.

* * *

 **HHHHH. J'adore écrire sur Milo et Camus. Leur alchimie est géniale. C'est tout pour cette fois ! Sachez que j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 10. Il y en aura entre 12 et 14, à mon avis.**

 **Ah oui, et désolé pour le retard de publication. Je me suis remis à One Piece, j'ai dut rattraper 234 scan, j'ai donc complètement oublié de poster ici. En parlant de OP, je vais sûrement sortir quelques trucs dans pas longtemps... Restez attentifs !**

 **Allez, des bisous, et n'oubliez pas que la review nourris l'auteur est est gratuite.**

* * *

Réponses aux guest :

Salut les jumeaux ! ça fait super plaisir de savoir que ça vous plait, fufufu. Je rejoins avec joie votre ligue de fanboy (effectivement, nous sommes en voix d'extinction... Prudence, prudence). J'aime beaucoup votre interprétation de la folie de DM. Oui parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurer, c'est quand même un bel enfoiré xD Bref. J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de vos attentes :)


	6. Chapter 6 - TROUBLE IN PARADISE

**Héééé c'est partit pour le sixième chapitre ! Pas grand chose à dire ici, si ce n'est qu'il peut y avoir des scènes graphiques (non sexuelles) qui peuvent choquer les lecteurs sensibles, mais, j'ai envie de vous dire, qu'est ce que vous faites sur une histoire avec DM en personnage principal si vous êtes sensibles ?**

 **Pour la réponse au guest, c'est en bas !**

* * *

Marine de l'Aigle libéra ses élèves. La jeune femme était en charge d'une dizaine de marmots. Heureusement, elle avait déjà une expérience en tant que professeur, sinon, elle aurait vite été débordée. Merci également aux chevaliers d'Or qui venaient leur prêter main forte…

Elle termina de déblayer les pierres qui leur servaient de cibles. A quelques pas, Aliolia du Lion s'occupait d'une petite fille dont les doigts dégoulinaient de sang. L'entraînement était intense. Il n'y avait guère que le petit Cancer qui ressortait de l'entraînement en un seul morceau. Ça n'était pas étonnant, évidement. Mais ça lui attirait une jalousie admirative des autres enfants. A présent, assis sur le sol à l'écart, Angelo traçait des cercles dans la poussière.

« - Qu'est ce que tu en penses?

\- Il s'ennuie. Plus ça va et moins il arrive à se dépenser entièrement. »

Aliolia hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Les Ors avaient toujours eu plus de cosmos que les autres… Et plus de facilité à suivre les exercices de base.

« - Tu a plus d'expérience que moi à ce niveau là, poursuivit le Lion. Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ? »

Marine réfléchit quelques secondes. Son masque cachait la moindre de ses réaction -les femmes chevaliers étaient réputées froides et imperturbables… Ce masque de fer y était pour beaucoup. Dessous, elles pouvaient laisser cours à leurs émotions sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« - Si les exercices sont aussi difficile, c'est pour épuiser le cosmos des enfants. Lorsqu'il est éveillé mais qu'ils ne le maîtrisent pas, c'est dangereux de le laisser à pleine puissance. Si Angelo ne se dépense pas assez, ça pourrait finir par être dangereux. On devrait lui donner plus d'exercices que les autres, ou au moins, plus difficile. Ça ne fera que le soulager.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je doute quelque peu de mes capacités en temps que professeur, surtout pour lui. C'est un collègue, tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu Deathmask, le chevalier adulte et cruel. Au final, elle était beaucoup plus familière avec Angelo, petit garçon frustré et boudeur. Et si elle ne le considérait pas tout à fait comme ses autres élèves, elle était sans doute plus impartiale que ses supérieurs.

« - Je m'en occuperais.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda le Lion d'un air étonné.

\- J'ai réussis à faire de Seiya un chevalier. Je devrais réussir à le faire se dépenser suffisamment. »

Le Lion eu un sourire. Malgré son masque, Marine semblait être satisfaite.

* * *

Une semaine et demi que Deathmask avait rajeuni. Sept jours qu'Athéna avait disparu sur l'Olympe. Cinq que les apprentis ors se retrouvaient en secret pour s'entraîner. En réalité, leurs séances se résumaient plus à eux, qui discutaient de tout et de rien.

Parfois, ils se battaient gentiment en s'aidant de leur cosmos. C'était ça qui avait attiré les chevaliers d'Or adulte à venir les voir. Au début, un Sagittaire très inquiet avait voulut séparer les combattants, mais Camus et Aphrodite l'en avaient empêché.

« - Il vaut mieux les laisser faire, avait plaidé le suédois. Ils en ont besoin tous les deux. Dalia n'a pas toute une génération d'or pour s'amuser, elle… Avec Angelo, elle peut se laisser aller sans avoir peur de le blesser. »

Inquiet comme une poule qui viendrait de pondre, Aiolos assistait depuis à toutes les séances des deux gosses, caché dans un recoin de pierre. Ça amusait beaucoup ses collègues. En une semaine, le grec s'était trouvé une fille adoptive en la personne de son apprentie. De l'avis de tous, s'était mignon.

Sauf que le devoir du chevalier ne lui permettait pas d'assister à toutes ses rencontres. Aussi, lorsqu'il dut monter au palais du Pope pour une journée entière, il était allé gratter à la porte de Marine. Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme se mettait en marche pour la cachette des enfants. Elle avait accepté d'aller les surveiller, pour rassurer Aiolos, et pour informer du même coup le Mini-Cancer qu'il aurait bientôt de nouveaux cours.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au petit recoin de falaise où s'amusaient les enfants, Deathmask était seul, accroupis dos à elle. Dalia n'était nul part en vue… Pas encore arrivée, peut être. Elle s'appuya sur la paroie et attendit.

De ce qu'elle voyait, le Mini-Cancer était occupé à dessiner quelque chose dans la poussière, dos à elle. Silencieux, il faisait de petits mouvements de bras. Une flaque rouge s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Minute. Marine fronça les sourcils. Une flaque rouge ?

En quelques pas rapides, elle était aux côtés de l'enfant. Il ne dessinait pas dans la poussière.

Concentré, il plongeait ses doigts dans le ventre ouvert d'un chat. L'animal, éventré de la gorge à la queue, avait les yeux arrachés et la langue pendante. Des morceaux de chair avaient été arrachés et traînaient dans la poussière. Le coeur immobile finissait de vomir du sang d'un rouge écœurant. Insensible à ce spectacle macabre, Deathmask s'amusait à presser la chair entre ses doigts, écarter les muscles, déboîter les os. Il avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes, sur sa tunique, sur le visage. Marine eue envie de vomir.

Elle s'accroupit doucement. A cet instant, elle bénissait son masque qui cachait toute l'horreur que son visage devait exprimer.

« - Angelo ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

L'enfant releva les yeux de son jouet macabre. Ses yeux, un peu voilés, n'exprimaient aucun remords. Juste la surprise de voir la Japonaise à ses côtés.

« - Marine… Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Je voulais te parler. »

Elle maîtrisait sa voix du mieux possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne l'avait peut être pas tué. Peut être était-il juste un enfant curieux qui n'avait vu là qu'un moyen de répondre à ses questions. Angelo… Ou Deathmask ? Il se releva et se frotta le nez pour en chasser la poussière, étalant un peu plus le sang sur son visage.

« - Tu veut me dire quoi ?

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je joue avec le chat.

\- Tu joues… ?

\- Ben, ouais. »

Pas une once de remords. Pas un doute dans ses yeux. C'était dérangeant.

« - Dalia n'est pas avec toi ? »

Elle le vit se renfrogner et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Nan. Elle joue avec les autres.

\- Je vois... »

Elle devait éviter que les enfants ne découvrent leur camarade dans cet état. Elle devait éviter que quiconque ne le voit comme ça.

« - On dois aller voir Aliolia. Mais il faudrait te débarbouiller, avant. On va passer chez moi.

\- D'accord ! »

Ils reprirent le chemin des baraquements, et Marine ne se retourna pas une seconde pour regarder à nouveau le cadavre déchiqueté de l'animal.

Les chevaliers d'Argent bénéficiaient de maison individuelles. Au nombre de 24, seule dix étaient occupées, pour le moment. Marine ouvrit la porte de la sienne, surmontée d'un aigle de pierre, et y fit entrer le gamin avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« - Donne moi tes vêtements, on va les laver.

-Non.

\- Non ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers le gosse. Il avait les bras croisés et un air revêche. Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça…

« - Pourquoi non ?

\- J'ai pas envie que tu me vois à poil. »

Ah. Oui, la sacro-sainte pudeur du mini-cancer. Elle l'avait oubliée. Mais se retourner était impensable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir son dos sur un plateau. Ça serait beaucoup trop simple pour lui de plonger dedans un couteau attrapé sur la table de la cuisine…

« - Va te déshabiller dans la salle de bain, alors. Tu mettras tes vêtements dehors en ouvrant un peu la porte. »

Satisfait, le gamin disparut dans la salle de bain. Une minute plus tard, une petite main bronzée déposait une tunique trempée de sang sur le seuil de la porte. Mécaniquement, Marine la récupéra et la mit à tremper dans l'évier. L'eau se teinta vite d'un rouge malsain. Elle dut vider le bac deux fois avant qu'il ne se détache de cette horrible couleur.

Le bruit de l'eau se mit à couler de l'autre côté du mur. Le Chevalier de l'Aigle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.

* * *

« - Il faisait QUOI ?

\- Il jouait, répéta calmement le chevalier d'argent. Avec un chat éventré. »

Le chevalier du Lion passa une main dans ses cheveux. Assise dans sa cuisine, Marine semblait bien trop calme par apport à l'horreur qu'elle venait de prononcer. Le Mini-Cancer lui, avait catégoriquement refusé de traverser la maison du Cancer. Marine l'avait laissé chez son collègue du deuxième, avec un soulagement coupable. Soulagée, elle l'était également d'avoir lâché la bombe au Chevalier du Lion.

« - Il l'a tué ? Demanda celui-ci, les mains croisés devant son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais vu la taille de la blessure, je doute qu'il soit juste tombé de la falaise. »

Aliolia passa une main sur son visage. Son expression était un mélange d'angoisse, de lassitude et de résignation.

« - Il est fou.

\- Aliolia…

\- Non, écoute-moi, Marine. »

Il avait l'air si sérieux que l'Aigle n'ouvrit plus la bouche.

« - Deathmask est fou, répéta le Lion. Ça n'est pas une insulte ou une façon de parler, c'est un fait. C'est un psychopathe. Il aime tuer. Il a toujours aimé tuer. Ça n'est pas pour rien qu'il est un des assassins du sanctuaire. S'il a hérité de ce poste, c'est pour que ses pulsions ne tuent pas des alliés, mais des ennemis. Il aime tellement tuer qu'il incrustait le visage de ses victimes dans les murs de son temple. C'est un taré dangereux, Marine. »

Le Lion avait l'air agité, à présent. Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

« - On a oublié qui il était vraiment, soupira-t-il. Cette apparence d'enfant… On a oublié qu'il est un psychopathe. Qu'il soit enfant ou adulte, ça ne change rien.

\- Tu y vas un peu fort…

\- Il a égorgé un chat, Marine. Qu'est ce que ça sera, la prochaine fois ? Un apprenti ?

\- Il n'est pas méchant, souffla la jeune femme. »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle le défendait. Si ce qu'Aliolia lui avait dit était vrai…

« - Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas méchant, répondit le Lion d'un ton plus bas. Mais il est dangereux, c'est un fait. Et croit moi, ça me fait mal de l'avouer, parce que c'est grâce à lui qu'Aphrodite va mieux. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'oublier qui il est. Angelo à disparu il y a longtemps… Il ne reste que Deathmask, maintenant. »

Ils se turent, accablés par la nouvelle. Et pourtant ils savaient que c'était vrai. Aliolia et Marine… Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, depuis avant les guerres, lorsque Seiya était encore l'apprenti de l'Aigle. Un gamin Japonais méprisé par ses camarades. Aliolia l'avait empêché de s'enfuir du Sanctuaire -il n'avait aucune envie que le gosse se fasse tuer. Ils s'entendaient bien, avaient la même manière de penser, bien qu'Aliolia soit plus impulsif et mois apte à cacher son trouble…

« - Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira le jeune homme. En parler à Shion, c'est sûr. Imagine que ça le reprenne et qu'en plus, il perde le contrôle de son cosmos… Tu imagines les dégâts ? »

Marine hocha la tête.

« - Pourvu qu'Athéna revienne vite... »

* * *

Dans la Grèce antique, l'Olympe était représenté comme une montagne impossible à escalader pour de simples mortels. Ça n'était pas tout à fait la réalité. Si les mortels ne pouvaient pas y accéder, ça n'était pas en raison de la hauteur des lieux. Non, l'Olympe, dans toute sa splendeur, était simplement décalée d'une dimension avec le reste du monde. L'enfer faisait le lien entre ces deux mondes, pour peu qu'on sache où était la porte… C'était le seul moyen pour des êtres non-divins de poser le pied sur cette terre de paradis.

Lorsqu'Athéna se matérialisa sur la terre qui l'avait vu naître, une bouffée de bien être l'envahis. L'ambiance du lieu était toujours aussi agréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sous un ciel sans nuages, une immense prairie s'étendait à perte de vue. Disséminés un peu partout, de grands bâtiments d'apparence disparates emplissaient l'espace. Le plus proche d'elle, le Hall d'Hermès, fourmillait toujours d'activité. Des serviteurs et divinités mineures couraient partout, chargés de messages et de missives. Plus loin, il y avait le Hall d'Arès, qui raisonnait de bruit de combats à l'épée. Celui d'Appollon, qui luisait doucement sous le soleil, celui d'Héra, lourd de tentures et de statues…

L'air avait le goût de chez-soi.

La déesse de la sagesse n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son arrivée avait dût être sentie par tout les olympiens. Calme, elle avança dans la prairie dont l'herbe était parcourue de fleurs multicolores. IL y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée à la maison… Oh, bien sûr, le temps s'écoulait différemment ici. Les dix mille ans qu'elle avait passé sur terre, n'avaient ici été que quelques centaines années, quelques jours, des millions de siècles… Le concept de temps, ici, n'en était un que pour ceux qui le désiraient.

« - Athéna ! »

Du Hall d'Hermès jaillit un jeune homme aux bras chargés de parchemins. Il courra vers elle pour la saluer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu as manqué plein de choses ici. La dernière fille d'Apollon est née ! Elle est très douée, il pense demander au vieux d'en faire une déesse mineure. Zeus est encore allé compter fleurette à une des nymphes, Héra est de mauvaise humeur, depuis ! Hadès est rentré, il se repose dans son temple, votre dernière guerre l'a épuisé. Tu savais que les Muses s'étaient disputées avec Artémis ? Une de ses flèches s'est perdue dans le Hall des Arts ! Et puis, Aphrodite s'est encore faite attraper dans le lit d'Arès, on espère que cette fois ils vont pas nous faire un gamin, les autres on été suffisamment problématique ! Asclépios s'arrache les cheveux de devoir soigner tout les gamins qui commencent les cours au Hall de la Guerre, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, il veut que j'apporte ça à Arès, à plus tard ! »

Et dans un coup de vent, il était parti. Athéna eu un petit rire. Hermès avait toujours été un véritable moulin à parole, incapable de tenir en place. Certains le trouvaient épuisant, elle pensait que le messager des dieux était juste attendrissant. Elle continua son chemin parmi les différents Hall. Le siens l'attendait derrière celui des Muses. Ces serviteurs se pressèrent pour l'accueillir. Ils étaient tellement heureux de revoir leur déesse…

« - Dame Athéna, restez-vous longtemps sur l'Olympe ?

\- Racontez-nous les histoires des hommes !

-Vos chevaliers sont avec vous ? »

Devant l'avalanche de questions, la déesse du lever les mains pour intimer au silence. Aussitôt, la dizaine de jeunes femmes et hommes se turent, les yeux brillants.

« - Je ne suis que de passage, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je dois parler au conseil des dieux.

\- Tout va bien, déesse ?

\- Je ne saurais encore le dire. »

Un murmure parcouru la foule. Sans s'en émouvoir, la déesse envoya l'un de ses serviteurs prévenir le Hall des Dieux qu'elle demandais une audience publique. L'Olympe était un ramassis de commères. Tout ce qu'elle comptait de divinité allait se presser au Hall de Zeus pour entendre ce qu'Athéna, exilée volontaire sur terre, avait à leur dire…

En attendant, la déesse se retira dans ses appartements privés, inchangés depuis son départ. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements mortels et revêtit sa tenue de déesse. Se présenter en armure de cérémonie n'avait pas grande utilité pour le moment. Ce qu'elle avait à faire nécessitait finesse et stratégie, pas une épée à la garde.

Elle laissa une heure métaphysique aux déités pour se préparer et enfin, prit le chemin du Hall des Dieux.

Ce Hall, le plus grand de tous, était celui où Zeus résidait, parfois accompagné d'Héra quand cette dernière était de bonne humeur -soit, quasiment jamais. Il servait également de lieu de réunion et de décision. En son centre était dressé un immense amphithéâtre, où toute la population de l'Olympe pouvait prendre place. Ici, Athéna avait limité son invitations aux divinités majeures et mineures, ce qui représentait tout de même une trentaine de forces de la nature rassemblées au même endroit.

Ça allait être drôle, comme séance.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'édifice, c'était déjà le bordel. Apollon narguait Arès de sa langue acérée, les pieds posés sur le rang de devant. Artémis surveillait son jumeau d'un air exaspéré, Hermès abreuvait de paroles une Aphrodite souriante, accrochée à la taille de son mari. Déméter et Hadès se lançaient des regards mauvais, séparés par Perséphone qui discutait joyeusement avec Morphée. Pan emplissait la salle de musique, à la grande joie d'autres divinités mineures comme Hécate, Eros ou Janus. Une journée normale pour l'assemblée des dieux…

Athéna croisa le regard froid d'Hadès. Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les orbes gris. Ils sortaient à peine de la guerre. Si leur rivalité ne devait se porter que sur Terre, Athéna savait que son oncle lui gardait toujours rancune… Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête cordial. Avachi aux côtés de Déméter, Poséidon salua sa nièce avec plus d'enthousiasme. Le roi des mers n'était jamais rancunier.

Au centre, assis sur son trône de foudre, Zeus semblait profondément ennuyé. Le regard furieux de sa femme y était peut être pour quelque chose. Son visage orné d'une longue barbe s'éclaira soudain lorsqu'il vit sa fille s'avancer dans l'amphithéâtre. Son sceptre frappa trois fois le sol de pierre, et le silence s'installa aussitôt dans la salle. Les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« - Athéna, ma fille. Bienvenue à l'Olympe. »

La déesse s'inclina devant son père. Ça n'était que protocole, mais elle s'y attelait gracieusement.

« - Bonjour, père. Mes frères, mes sœurs. Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à ma convocation. »

Elle se redressa et ils purent tous voir le changement qui s'opéra en elle. De déesse de la Sagesse, elle était passée à celle de la Stratégie. Apollon grimaça. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« - Voilà plus de dix mille années humaines que tu n'étais pas remontée parmi nous, observa le roi des dieux. Et a présent, tu nous convoques tous. Explique ton geste, ma fille.

\- Je ne me perdrais pas en palabres, père. Comme vous devez le savoir, je sors juste de deux guerres éprouvantes. »

Il y eu quelques murmures dans la foule, et des regards adressés à Hadès et Poséidon. Si le premier resta de marbre, le deuxième adressa un signe de main aux dieux rassemblés.

« - Suite à cette guerre, mes Chevaliers, les Spectres et les Marinas ont tous été ramenés à la vie de votre main, père.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, répondit Zeus en lissant sa barbe grise. Je n'ai fait qu'évoquer l'idée. C'est ton oncle Hadès qui a accepté de libérer les âmes tombées lors de ses guerres. Elles étaient ma fois fort nombreuses… Vous avez provoqué une hécatombe, et puisque vous étiez finalement tous pleinement éveillés, j'ai estimé que les compteurs devaient être remis à zéro. »

Athéna s'inclina mais au fond d'elle naquit un peu d'amertume. Elle pensa à la guerre précédente, ou seulement deux de ses chevaliers s'étaient relevés du champs de bataille, où touts les Spectres avaient péris. Cette guerre là avait été encore plus meurtrière que la plus récente. Mais elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre les lubies de son père. A la place, elle remercia son oncle d'une révérence. Il hocha sèchement la tête. Après tout, lui aussi avait récupéré les cent huit soldats qu'il avait perdus dans la bataille… Les troupes d'Athéna étaient vraiment des brutes.

« - Est-ce de ça dont tu es venue nous parler ?

\- Non, père. L'un de mes chevaliers a récemment été victime d'un étrange évènement. Lorsque j'ai sondé son cosmos, il y restait des traces d'une intervention. Une intervention divine. »

Une clameur épouvantable éclata dans l'amphithéâtre. Plusieurs divinités s'étaient levées pour crier leur mécontentement devant cette annonce. Zeus fut obligé de taper deux fois sur le sol pour rétablir le silence.

« - Explique toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Es-tu en train d'accuser l'un de nous d'avoir porté préjudice à ton chevalier ?

\- Je n'accuse personne, père. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. »

Digne, la déesse promena son regard bleu sur ses frères et sœurs. Certains semblaient curieux, d'autres, ennuyés, d'autres, en colère.

« - Nous sortons à peine d'une guerre, repris-t-elle. Mes hommes en sont encore à se reconstruire, et l'un d'eux c'est soudainement retrouvé atteint par un cosmos divin. Ils craignent une nouvelle escarmouche. Moi même, je ne désire aucun combat pour le moment. Je suis ici pour savoir pourquoi, entre tous, est-ce ce chevalier qui a été touché, et les raisons qui ont poussé l'un de vous à intervenir.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, on s'en fiche de tes chevaliers, 'Théna. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Arès. Le dieu de la guerre haussa les épaules, entièrement vêtu d'une armure d'écailles. Il était magnifique, dangereux, et avait on-ne-peut-plus raison.

« - A part Poséidon et Hadès, aucun de nous n'a mené de guerre contre toi depuis des temps très éloignés. Pourquoi vouloir relancer les hostilités maintenant ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. A force de les côtoyer, j'ai appris à reconnaître la plus infime trace du cosmos de mes oncles, et je peux affirmer que ça n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. »

Une nouvelle clameur mécontente éclata. Les dieux n'appréciaient pas d'être accusés. Zeus frappa une nouvelle fois le sol pour rétablir le silence. Artémis, très digne dans sa tenue d'archère, se leva pour demander la parole.

« - Tu parle d'un préjudice porté à ton chevalier, ma sœur. Qui est-il et quel est ce préjudice ?

\- Il s'agit de Deathmask du Cancer.

\- Lui ? »

La voix étonnée d'Hadès fit converger les regards vers lui. Le dieu des enfers s'était redressé, bien que pâle. Sa récente défaite l'avait épuisé, raison de sa présence à l'Olympe. Son épouse avait la main posée sur son bras.

« - Explique toi, Hadès.

\- C'est un médium, expliqua le dieu des morts. L'un des rares humains capable de voir et de retenir les âmes lorsqu'elles sont censées me parvenir. Les chevaliers du Cancer le sont toujours, mais celui-ci est particulièrement éveillé. Mes Spectres le voient régulièrement se promener près du Puits des Âmes.

\- Il doit avoir un sacré grain, nota Arès. »

Les autres déités hochèrent la tête. Le Puits des Âmes n'était pas vraiment une colonie de vacances. Voir des âmes gémissantes se jeter dans le vide avait un côté légèrement déprimant.

« - Et donc ? Repris le dieu de la guerre. Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

\- Il a été transformé en enfant. Une partie de ses souvenirs ont été scellés. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu attendre, les dieux ne rirent pas à l'annonce. Ce qu'un humain aurait pu trouver ridicule, eux, il le prenait au sérieux. Il fallait une sacrée puissance pour altérer le temps d'un humain. Il fallait déjà réussir à maîtriser le concept de temps, la transformation, l'altération des souvenirs… Athéna avait raison. Ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux. Cependant, Pan posa la question qui gênait le plus.

« - Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. Je doute que le responsable ne l'ai fait simplement pour s'amuser.

\- Voilà qui va semer le chaos au Sanctuaire... »

A la mention du mot chaos, les regards se tournèrent vers une jeune femme, à la peau noire comme la nuit et aux cheveux encore plus sombres. Eris, la déesse de la discorde, bondit sur ses pieds d'un air outré.

« - Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi dès que quelque chose met le bazar, ça doit être forcément moi ?!

\- Reconnais que c'est un peu ta spécialité, rétorqua Arès. J'ai lointain souvenir d'une histoire de pomme…

\- Si vous n'étiez pas tous aussi orgueilleux, cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! »

Une nouvelle fois, une clameur ingérable s'éleva dans les gradins. Sur son trône, Zeus soupira et jeta un regard en coin à son sceptre. Combien de coups seraient nécessaire pour calmer sa famille, cette fois ?

* * *

 **Hé voilà !**

 **Petite précision mythologique : Eris, déesse de la discorde, était vexée de ne pas avoir été invitée à un banquet entre les dieux. Du coup, elle a écrit "a la plus belle" sur une pomme et l'a balancée dans le tas. Aphrodite, Athéna et Artémis se sont foutu sur le museau pour avoir la pomme. Zeus, un peu embêté, est allé chercher Paris pour qu'il les départage. Paris a décidé que la pomme revenait à Aphrodite, et en récompense, elle lui a offert la plus belle femme du monde... Qui était aussi la reine de Troie. Et PAF, ça a donné la guerre de Troie. Donc ouais, Eris à foutu un sacré bordel.**

 **ANNONCE AU NIVEAU DU RYTHME DE PUBLICATION :**

 **Il risque de ralentir un peu ! Je me suis rendu compte récemment que j'avais quatre projets à rendre pour la fac et que je n'en avais commencé aucun... Du coup j'ai paniqué et je vais m'y mettre, j'aurais donc moins le temps d'écrire... Mais ça va le faire ! L'histoire est presque complètement écrite, il y aura environ douze chapitre si je ne me laisse pas dépasser par l'histoire...**

* * *

 _ **Réponse au guest**_

 **Twinsarmagedon :** Roooh, vous allez me faire rougir. Je suis content que l'image des âmes vous plaise !

Au niveau de Dalia, en effet, elle va avoir son importance dans l'histoire. Mais moi même, je ne suis pas un fan des OC, surtout des types Mary-Sue (vade retro satanas) donc ça ne sera pas DU TOUT le cas de Dalia ! ça ne sera pas le future femme de DM ou je sais pas quoi, parce que c'est dégueu et que DM ne vas que avec Aphrodite. Ou Shura. Déso pas déso xD

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne m'influences pas, tout simplement parce que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, généralement deux ou trois, donc pas de problème par rapport à ça !

Puisque vous êtes adorables et chou, voilà comment j'imagine les âmes de tout les chevaliers.

Mû : Pourpre, plutôt proche de la soie

Aldébaran : Rouge, métalique

Deathmask : grise, agitée comme un orage

Aliolia : Dans les tons oranges, comme un lever de soleil

Shaka : Entre le rose et le orange, avec une "odeur" d'encens

Dokho : blanche et stable

Sagittaire : dorée, plage de sable

Capricorne : verte foncée, quelque chose comme une forêt de sapins (les forêt du grand nord là)

Shion : Rose, avec une odeur de vieux papier (et non pas de vieux monsieur !)

Et les autres ont déjà été nomées ;)

Au fait, comment je dois vous appeler ? Je connais Caleb, que j'ai renommé "Twins1" dans ma tête, mais celui qui écrit ces gentilles review, comment il s'appelle ? Je ne peut pas continuer à l'appeller "TwinsSansNom" !

* * *

 ** _That's all folks !_ N'oubliez pas que la review nourrit l'auteur :3**


	7. Chapter 7 - SOUL'S WELL

WSH. Nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : SOUL'S WELL**

Shion poussa un soupir. Assis à ses côtés dans son bureau, Shun eu un regard inquiet pour son Pope. Il semblait soucieux… Il y avait de quoi, évidement. Athéna était partie depuis deux semaines et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'elle. Et bien sûr, il y avait Angelo…

« - Est ce que ça va, Grand Pope ? »

Le vieil Atlante ouvrit les yeux. Son élève le regardait d'un air inquiet. Shun se révélait particulièrement doué au poste d'apprenti Pope, mais son émotivité pourrait lui jouer des tours…

« - Je vais bien. Je pensais à Deathmask.

\- Il y a eu un autre incident ?

\- Non, pas que je sache. »

Lorsqu'Aliolia était monté au palais du Pope, lugubre, ils avaient imaginé le pire. Ils n'étaient pas loin du compte. Si les pulsions meurtrières du Cancer refaisaient surface, les apprentis n'étaient plus en sécurité avec lui. Ils l'avaient fait remonter au treizième temple, et depuis l'enfant était insupportable. Il hurlait des insultes et injures, moitié en italien, moitié en grec, rendait fou les gardes chargés de le surveiller, tentait de s'échapper par touts les moyens. Le plus effrayant était arrivé la veille, lorsque Shun, prit de pitié pour le pauvre Angelo qui n'avait rien demandé, était aller lui apporter à manger.

Il avait retrouvé la chambre dévastée, comme si une tornade y avait été déchaînée. Assis au milieu des décombres, Angelo… Deathmask semblait discuter tout seul. Enfin, c'est ce qui avait semblé à Shun en premier lieu, mais lorsqu'il avait augmenté l'intensité de son cosmos pour tenter de calmer l'enfant, il les avait vues.

Elles n'étaient que de vagues formes pour lui. Debout partout dans la pièce. Vaguement bleutées. Parfois atrocement mutilée. Terrifiantes. Andromède avait failli s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais avait fini par appeler le Cancer d'une voix un peu tremblante. Les âmes avaient disparu. Angelo avait repris pied avec la réalité.

Plus tard, il avait fait part de son expérience à Shion. L'ancien Bélier s'en était immédiatement inquiété. Si le Cancer ne voyait pas seulement les âmes des vivants, mais aussi celle des morts… Combien de figures translucides devait-il voir au Sanctuaire ?

Shion soupira à nouveau. Il le faisait beaucoup, ses derniers jours.

« - Il supporte mal de devoir rester ici, osa dire Shun. Je sens son cosmos s'agiter… On le sent tous. Ça doit lui faire mal.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? »

Il était sérieux. Shun était de loin le plus intelligent des chevaliers de bronze, et sa tendance à vouloir tout régler sans combat en faisait un fin stratège. Shion comptait bien le mettre sur son siège d'ici quelques années, et le faisait déjà intervenir dans les décisions importantes. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgerons, comme aurait dit Dhoko.

« - On pourrait peut être… Le faire sortir sous la surveillance d'un Or, dans un endroit où il n'y a personne, ou des gens capable de se défendre, comme des Argents. Il pourrait dépenser son trop plein de cosmos… ça le soulagerais et comme ça, il vivrait moins mal le fait de devoir rester ici.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Choisi les Ors qui l'accompagneront. »

Andromède ouvrit grand les yeux.

« - Q-quoi, mais vous ne dites rien ? Je veux dire, vous avez peut être une meilleure proposition et puis, ça n'est pas sans risque et…

\- Shun, interrompit Shion. »

Le jeune garçon se tut immédiatement. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. Shion ressentit une vague d'affection pour le petit chevalier qui était tellement plus grand que beaucoup.

« - Tes idées sont très bonnes, Shun. Et je ne parle pas seulement de celle-ci. Tu n'es avec moi que depuis deux semaines, mais tu as fait des progrès remarquables. Athéna ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un de meilleur pour apprendre à mes côtés. Mais tu dois apprendre à te faire confiance. »

Les joues légèrement roses des compliments, Andromède hocha la tête. Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment que, dans quelques années, ça serait lui qui dirigerais tous les Ors… et tous les Argents… tous les Bronzes… Oh là là !

Shion put presque suivre les pensées de son apprenti et secoua la tête, amusé.

« - Allez, je te libère. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui, va te détendre. Mais n'oublie pas de réfléchir à qui tu chargeras de surveiller Deathmask.

\- Oui, maître. »

Le chevalier se leva et s'inclina, un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière la montagne, et le Sanctuaire se réveillait après la chaleur de l'après-midi. Il avait promis à Shaka de venir prendre le thé avec lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient discuté au détour d'une colonne, Shun appréciait beaucoup la Vierge.

Milo donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Sous la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le Sanctuaire, il attendait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. La pluie s'infiltrait sous son armure et lui dégoulinait dans le dos. Saloperie désagréable. En plus, l'eau n'avait même pas le mérite d'être froide pour rendre l'orage supportable ! Non, elle était tiède. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression de moiteur désagréable.

« - Ne faites pas cette tête. Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ça aurait du être mieux oui ! Rétorqua le Scorpion d'une voix respirant la mauvaise humeur. Je devais passer l'après-midi avec Camus, et à la place je suis sous la flotte, à surveiller un mini-psychopathe. Magistral. »

Marine, sous son masque, leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient été désignés le matin même pour surveiller le petit Cancer, qui commençait à sacrément tourner dingue à force d'être enfermé. La jeune femme savait pourquoi on les avait désignés, eux. Elle avait beaucoup côtoyé l'enfant durant ses entraînements, Milo était capable de le restreindre en cas de danger, et Shura semblait être beaucoup apprécié par le gosse. Le Capricorne ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était un fait : Angelo l'aimait bien et avant qu'il ne soit enfermé chez le Pope, il l'avait trouvé plusieurs fois dans son temple.

Aphrodite aurait pu être une bonne option, également. Mais le Poisson avait été envoyé en mission en Suède, pour récupérer un gosse qui avait commencé à développer un cosmos assez conséquent. Un futur chevalier d'argent, sans doute. Beaucoup de leurs armures étaient vacantes…

« - On aura terminé dans une heure ou deux. Voir moins, s'ils continuent comme ça. »

L'Aigle désigna la scène qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'eux. Indifférents à la pluie qui détrempait le sol, le Cancer et le Capricorne s'affrontaient sauvagement. Enfin, Angelo essayait d'arracher les yeux de son adversaire, et Shura maîtrisait sa force pour éviter de le blesser trop gravement. Malgré ça, les deux avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et étaient couverts de boue. Ah ils étaient beaux les chevaliers d'or !

Lorsque l'espagnol bascula les quatre fers en l'air pour s'étaler sur le sol, elle entendit Milo rire à ses côtés. Un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres sous son masque.

« - Et puis, avouez que c'est assez drôle à regarder…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Tu le fais bien avec Aliolia.

\- Le Chevalier du Lion est un ami de longue date... »

Milo leva un sourcil. Ah… Ouais, il avait oublié. Il fallait dire qu'Aliolia et lui s'étaient un peu battus froid durant le règne de Saga… Le Grec en voulait à son collègue d'être le frère d'un traître. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Aiolos était le plus loyal d'entre eux, évidemment… Il faudrait qu'il aille s'excuser.

« - Dit moi, Marine ?

\- Oui ?

\- Comment il vit tout ça ? Le retour à la vie, je veux dire.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit la jeune femme. Il a retrouvé son frère. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, à panser leurs plaies… Maintenant qu'Aiolos va mieux, il se concentre un peu plus sur le reste du Sanctuaire. Il s'ennuie, je crois. Il viens nous aider à entraîner les petits. »

Milo hocha la tête. Ouais, ça se comprenais. Aliolia avait toujours été un homme d'action… Alors ne rien avoir à faire, lui qui ne se débattait pas avec sa culpabilité comme Aphrodite ou Saga, ça devait lui ronger l'esprit. Lui aussi était comme ça. Sauf que lui, il avait son amitié avec Camus pour remplir l'inaction. Aiolos était occupé avec son élève, alors son frère se retrouvait un peu abandonné…

« - Il faudrait l'inviter à une de nos soirées un jour, songea tout haut le Chevalier du Scorpion. On lui doit bien ça…

\- Pardon ? »

Milo réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut et grimaça. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux détrempée avant de répondre, le regard tourné vers les deux combattants.

« - Pendant le règne de Saga… On a pas vraiment été sympa avec Aliolia. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était un traître, parce que, tu sais, à cause d'Aiolos. »

L'Aigle ne répondit pas et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

« - Et puis après la bataille du Sanctuaire, on a tous subit des pertes… Mon meilleur ami venait de mourir, on réalisait juste ce qui venait de se passer… Et la bataille contre Hadès est arrivée tellement vite...On a dut combattre nos propres amis. Et puis on est mort… J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui présenter des excuses.

\- Vous estimez lui en devoir ?

\- Évidemment. Nous n'aurions pas d[u le traiter comme on l'a fait… Il a d[u se sentir tellement seul, toutes ses années. »

La culpabilité du chevalier suintait dans tous ses mots. Marine se rendit compte que, malgré sa réputation de sadique, Milo était surtout quelqu'un de profondément humain. Il se préoccupait de tout le monde. Même quelqu'un qu'il avait méprisé pendant des années.

« - Il n'était pas totalement seul, fit-elle avec une voix rassurante. Nous sommes devenus amis lorsque Seiya est devenu mon élève. On ne se voyait pas tout les jours, bien sûr. Mais c'était agréable.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez l'air bons amis, quand on vous voit entraîner les gosses. Ça à l'air de lui plaire.

\- Je pense que voir son frère avoir une élève lui a donné envie.

\- La petite Dalia, hein ? Elle ne devait pas devenir chevalier d'Argent, à la base ? »

Marine hocha la tête. L'armure des Chiens de Chasses, comme beaucoup d'autres, se retrouvait à nouveau sans prétendant. Presque la moitié des armures n'avait pas encore retrouvé de propriétaires -beaucoup de chevalier, une fois revenu à la vie, avaient exprimé le désir de retourner à la vie civile. Athéna leur avait gracieusement accordé ce droit, à condition que leur cosmos soit scellé. La déesse avait estimé que donner une fois sa vie pour elle était suffisant. Marine était restée, bien sûr. Comme tout les chevaliers d'Or.

« - Vous manquez d'effectif, pas vrai ?

\- Même avant la guerre, il n'y avait que quinze chevaliers d'Argent sur vingt quatre, lui appris Marine. Sept d'entre eux on décidé de retourner à la vie civile une fois ressuscités. Nous ne sommes plus que huit pour gérer une trentaine d'enfants. Et ce sont seulement ceux que nous avons repérés pour le moment… Bientôt, les camps d'entraînement dans le monde vont rouvrir, et nous serons encore moins. L'aide d'Aliolia est une bénédiction…

\- Aldébaran et Kanon ne vous aident pas, aussi ?

\- Si, bien sûr. »

Milo eu un sourire torve. Uhu, comme c'était intéressant. Oubli involontaire ou simplement révélateur ? Intéressé comme la commère qu'il était, il décida de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais une brusque vague de cosmos interrompis sa phrase à peine commencée.

Les deux chevaliers tournèrent la tête si vite que Milo entendit sa nuque craquer. Là où Shura et Deathmask s'affrontaient une seconde avant, il n'y avait plus que le chevalier du Capricorne, qui se tenait le bras avec une grimace.

Ils franchirent les quelques mètres en une seconde et Milo se laissa tomber aux côtés de son collègue.

« - Shura ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, grimaçat l'espagnol. Un instant on s'affrontait, et l'autre, il y a eu une vague de cosmos et il a disparu.

\- Disparu ?! Comment ça, disparu ?!

\- Disparu, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'énerva le Capricorne en remettant son bras déplacé en place. Parti ! Envolé ! _Esfumado_ !»

Marine sonda le terrain de son cosmos, mais Shura avait raison. Il ne restait rien de l'enfant à part des résidus d'une forte dépense de d'énergie.

« - Deathmask ne sait pas se téléporter. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu !

\- Il ne peut pas se téléporter, mais il peut changer de dimension.

\- Hein ? »

Le Scorpion dévisagea son camarade comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Shura grinça des dents.

« - Le Puits des Âmes, Milo. On sait qu'il est capable d'y aller comme il veut, et ça n'est certainement pas quelque part dans le coin... »

Milo ferma les yeux très fort une seconde.

« - Si je comprends bien, dit-il lentement, on a perdu le mini-psychopathe qu'on était censé surveiller à deux Or et un Argent ?

\- Il semblerait.

-σκατά ».

Angelo marchait d'un pat lent. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Autours de lui, un paysage rocailleux, et la plus grande concentration d'âmes qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, elles ne le regardaient pas. Non, elles avançaient vers un grand trou avant de se jeter dedans en gémissant.

C'était à la fois effrayant et fascinant.

Lorsqu'il se mettait sur le chemin de l'une d'elle, l'âme lui passait simplement au travers sans le voir. Il n'y avait aucune sensation, comme si c'était juste une illusion. L'enfant aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais il se sentait juste… Indifférent. Mais en même temps, c'était comme s'il connaissait l'endroit. Sans doute que le lui adulte venait souvent ici…

Il s'assit sur une pierre et souffla. Ce lui adulte lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il n'y en avait que pour lui, au Sanctuaire. Mais Angelo n'était pas idiot. Il voyait les regards qu'on lui jetait, les murmures sur son passage. Est ce que Deathmask, comme tous l'appelaient, était un homme à se point détestable ? Il ne comprenait pas. Oui, parfois il était de mauvaise humeur, agressif voir méchant, mais… Est ce qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun ami, là haut ?

Une sensation de picotement lui parcouru le dos et il grimaça. Ça faisait mal, depuis quelques jours. Moins que son cosmos, mais quand même.

En parlant de cosmos… L'enfant observa ses mains. Elles ne tremblaient plus, et pourtant, il sentait encore ce trop plein d'énergie gronder en lui, lui donner mal à la tête et l'envie de tout casser autour de lui. C'était comme avec le chat. Il avait juste voulu le caresser, et puis, de fil en aiguille…

Devant lui, l'âme d'une vieille femme fit tomber sa tête, qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Le visage roula vers lui avec des gémissements et s'immobilisa, face contre terre. Il gloussa lorsque le corps, qui cherchait désespérément son crâne, trébucha dessus. Les âmes étaient drôles. Un peu dégoûtantes, parfois. Celles du Sanctuaire étaient comme ça. Elles murmuraient tout un tas de choses à ses oreilles, si bien que parfois, il avait du mal à s'entendre penser.

Le corps de la vieille femme récupéra sa tête. Il commençait à s'ennuyer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Une heure ? Deux ? Une semaine, une année ? Il lui semblait que rien ne changeait ici, aucun caillou, aucune âme. Les morts se jetaient sans discontinuer dans le trou béant, comme une vérité qui ne pouvait être altérée d'aucune manière.

Dire qu'il aurait pu être avec Dalia, en ce moment… Il aimait bien l'apprentie du Sagittaire. Oh, il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, évidemment. Mais elle était la seule à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Au dessus de la plèbe, comme lui. Elle aussi, un jour, revêtirait une armure d'or.

Et pourtant, elle ne se contentait pas de lui, un de ses semblables. Non, elle préférait aller jouer avec ceux qui étaient sur le point de vomir à chaque fin d'entraînement. Pourquoi ? Elle ne voyait pas qu'ils étaient meilleurs qu'eux ? En plus, eux étaient sûrs d'avoir leur armure. Les autres gosses, non. C'était rageant.

Il sentit une douce, familière colère lui remuer les entrailles. Il la connaissait presque aussi bien que la peur qui le prenait dès que la lumière s'éteignait, le soir. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose l'attendait dans le noir… Quelque chose de mal. Alors il allumait tous les soirs la bougie qu'il avait volée dans un placard. Pas question de se laisser avoir par ce monstre.

Mais la colère, elle, ne pouvait pas être tenue à distance par la flamme d'une bougie. La jalousie était un mal vicieux qui courait dans ses veines sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Pourquoi se serait-il remis en question ?

Il n'avait que huit ans. Un enfant jalousait, point.

Angelo donna un coup de pied dans une pierre, qui traversa le flot d'âme sans s'arrêter. Elles étaient si laides.

« - Je veut rentrer. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une pluie tiède s'abattait sur lui. Disparues les âmes gémissantes, il n'y avait plus que le sol détrempé sur Sanctuaire. Il tourna un peu sur lui même et oui, il était rentré. La cachette où lui et Dalia se retrouvaient pour s'entraîner… Là ou il avait caressé le chat. Il ne restait rien de la flaque de sang, lavée par la pluie.

« - Angelo ? »

Il releva la tête. Le masque de Dalia dégoulinait de pluie, impassible, comme toujours. Il eu la soudaine envie de lui arracher pour fixer ses yeux. Est ce qu'ils étaient noirs, marrons, bleus ? Chaud, moites, facile à enlever des orbites ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tout le monde te cherche, indiqua la petite fille en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu vas attraper froid à rester sous la pluie.

\- Je m'en fous, je te dis ! Je les déteste tous ! Ils n'en n'ont que pour lui, tout ce qu'ils attendent, c'est que je disparaisse pour que lui revienne, et pouvoir le détester comme avant ! »

Inquiète, Dalia regarda son ami secouer la tête, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à son visage, et il tremblait. Il semblait être ailleurs… Hystérique, presque. Pourquoi ? Il continuait de crier dans sa langue chantante qui ressemblait à la sienne, et se griffait les poignets, et il avait l'air d'avoir tellement _mal_.

La fillette posa son bras sur le siens pour l'empêcher de se griffer.

« - Angie... »

Il braqua sur elle ses deux yeux bleus, et elle se figea. Il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui rampait dans le noir. Quelque chose de mal.

La terreur fondit sur elle en même temps que le Chevalier du Cancer.

* * *

 **Vous sentez la merde arriver ? Moi oui 8)**

 **Réponses aux Guest :**

 **TwinsArmaggedon : Yay ! Twins1 et Twins2 ont désormais un prénom (succes unlocked) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à autant plûs que le dernier. On rentre dans le sérieux de l'histoire, mine de rien !**

 **" Est-ce que tous ces passages au puits des âmes auraient pu altérer l'état mental de Deathmask plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? " Eh, bon point là. Pour DM, voir des âmes est un quotidiens, je ne suis pas sûr que les voir se jeter dans un grand trou soit un grand traumatisme pour lui xD Mais la proximité avec l'enfer, ça, ça à peut être une influence... Allez savoir ! Il était destiné à être fou, de toute façon. Un peu plus, un peu moins... XD**

* * *

 **(N'oubliez pas que l'auteur se nourrie de vos reviews)**


	8. Chapter 8 - RED DAHLIA

**Hé, vous savez quoi ? J'ai terminé l'histoire !**

 **Elle est totalement écrite, maintenant ! Après celui-ci, il vous reste 4 chapitre à lire. J'ai eu la larmichette de devoir mettre le point final mais eh... Tout les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

 **Allez, place au chapitre, bisou.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : PINK DHALIA**

Deux cosmos s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Dans sa cuisine, Saga lâcha la tasse qu'il tenait. La céramique s'écrasa au sol, mais le Chevalier des Gémeaux était déjà parti en courant. L'un des deux cosmos venait de flamber, et de s'éteindre.

Ils l'avaient tous senti.

A la vitesse de la lumière, il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde pour arriver sur les lieux. Certains de ses collègues étaient déjà là, et il en vit d'autres arriver du coin de l'œil. Sous leurs yeux, deux enfants étaient allongés dans la boue. Deathmask, pâle comme la mort. Mû était penché au dessus de lui. Et Dalia.

La petite fille était allongée, visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux inexpressifs. Brisé en deux, son masque gisait dans la terre détrempée par l'averse. Aucun cosmos de ne dégageait d'elle. Aucune respiration ne soulevait sa cage thoracique. Rien.

Saga n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir qu'elle était morte. A la place, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mû, et posa la question que personne n'osait poser.

« - C'est lui qui l'a tué ? »

L'Atlante hocha la tête. Saga serra le poing. C'était injuste. Il sentit la rage, la tristesse et l'impuissance envahir son esprit. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Rien de tout ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Son regard dangereusement rouge descendit vers l'enfant inconscient dans les bras de l'Atlante. Il avait tellement tué, sans se préoccuper de la culpabilité, de l'âge, du genre. Ses victimes se comptaient par centaines. Ils avaient tous fermé les yeux.

Mais Dalia ?

Non. Non, il ne fermerait pas les yeux. Deathmask avait tué la première apprentie Or révélée depuis des années, l'apprentie Sagittaire, l'apprentie _d'Ayoros_. Ayoros qui avait été son meilleur ami, Ayoros qui avait eu tant de mal à se remettre de leur résurrection, Ayoros qui aimait son apprentie comme sa propre fille.

Ce meurtrier sans âme venait de leur arracher un avenir radieux.

Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, le tuer n'apporterais que de la paix au Sanctuaire, que de la sécurité-

« - Saga. »

Une main sur son épaule fit se retourner le Gémeaux. Il tomba sur son reflet, le visage neutre. Pas son reflet, son frère. Il suffit d'un regard de Kanon pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et détourne son regard de la scène.

Les mèches qui commençaient à virer au gris revinrent à un bleu turquoise bien plus engageant. La main de Kanon quitta son épaule.

« -DALIA ! »

Saga se figea, une soudaine sensation glacée courant sous sa peau. La voix d'Aiolos était empreinte d'un tel désespoir. Il descendait les marches menant à l'alcôve, une expression d'horreur pure sur le visage. Il tituba jusqu'à la hauteur de ses frères, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de la fillette. Aliolia réagit en une seconde et le ceintura pour l'empêcher d'approcher, le visage sombre.

« - 'iolos…

\- Lâche moi ! Je dois aller la voir, bredouilla le Sagittaire. Elle a besoin de moi, elle n'est… Elle n'est pas... »

Un torrent de larmes inondait les joues du jeune homme. Saga se mordit violemment la langue lorsqu'il tenta de repousser son jeune frère pour pouvoir se rapprocher de la petite fille. Aliolia raffermi son étreinte lorsque son aîné se mit à se débattre. Lui aussi pleurait. La détresse de son frère était insupportable.

Le Lion eu un cri de douleur lorsqu'un coup de tête l'atteint au menton, et Aiolos se dégagea de ses bras. Il repoussa rudement Shura qui tentait à son tour de le retenir, et tomba à genoux à côté du petit corps recroquevillé sur le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras, indifférent au masque brisé à ses pieds.

« - Réveille-toi, supplia-t-il en lui caressant la joue d'une main tremblante. Allez, ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en supplie _princesa_ , ouvre les yeux... »

La scène était insoutenable à regarder. La douleur d'Aiolos les contaminait tous, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire, rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder le grec supplier sa fille de coeur de ne pas partir maintenant. Aliolia s'approcha de son frère pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

« - Grand frère… C'est trop tard…

\- Tu mens, sanglota le Sagittaire en serrant son apprentie contre lui. Tu mens, elle va se réveiller, elle va se réveiller... »

Une silhouette brusquement apparue aux côtés de Saga le fit tourner la tête. Shion venait de se téléporter près de ses chevaliers et assistait à la scène, le visage empli de tristesse.

« - Grand Pope…

\- Retirez lui le corps, murmura le vieil Atlante. Plus il le gardera, pire ça sera.

\- Mais... »

Le regard rose fit taire les protestations. Aliolia continuait de murmurer à l'oreille de son frère. Lentement, Camus et Shura s'approchèrent pour retirer le corps de son giron. Aiolos ne s'en redit compte que lorsqu'il n'eu plus la fillette dans ses bras et se tourna vers eux avec toute la haine du monde.

« - Rendez-là moi !

\- 'iolos, il faut que tu la laisses partir…

\- TU MENS ! »

La cri de désespoir et de rage s'accompagna d'une décharge de cosmos qui les frappa de plein fouets. Malgré ça, Aliolia força son frère a rester dans ses bras et à détourner le regard. Son aîné lutta quelques secondes avant de complètement d'effondrer sur lui. Le bruit de lourds sanglots raisonna sous la pluie qui achevait de tous les détremper.

« - Je la ramène au treizième temple, murmura Mu à son maître. »

Shion hocha la tête. Saga regarda Aliolia relever doucement son aîné, obligé de passer un bras par dessus son épaule tant le Sagittaire était dévasté. Il alla aussitôt lui prêter main forte. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dehors par ce temps…

« - Allons au troisième, murmura le Gémeaux. Il est assez grand pour plusieurs... »

Le lion hocha la tête. Son frère avait besoin d'aide, et ça n'était pas dans leurs minuscules appartements qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui apporter la présence dont il avait désespérément besoin. Shion s'approcha d'eux. Dans son état, Aiolos ne serait pas capable de monter les milliers de marches les séparant de la Maison du Sagittaire.

« - Nous allons au troisième, l'informa Saga. »

Shion hocha la tête. Il fit un geste et l'instant d'après, ils étaient ailleurs.

La pluie s'arrêta brusquement, remplacée par un douloureux silence, brisé par les sanglots d'Aiolos. Les nuages noirs avaient laissé place au marbre gris du plafond. Saga entraîna les deux frères vers les appartements des Gémeaux. Les deux chambres étaient libres. Il ne se posa pas de question et ouvrit la porte la plus proche -sa chambre à lui. Ils s'assirent sur le lit défait.

Pendant des heures, ils firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour calmer et consoler le Sagittaire. Aiolos pleura, et ils restèrent. Aiolos hurla de désespoir, et ils restèrent. Aiolos parla de mourir, et ils restèrent.

Il faisait nuit quand enfin, épuisé par ses larmes, le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son frère, qu'il avait refusé de lâcher, comme si lui aussi allait disparaître.

Aliolia avait l'air presque aussi mal que son aîné. Le voir dans un tel état de désespoir l'emplissait d'angoisse. Et il ne pouvait rien faire à part être présent…

« - Allonge-toi, murmura Saga en appuyant sur son épaule. »

Le Lion n'irait nul part ce soir.

Après s'être assuré que les frères n'avaient besoin de rien, Saga sortit de sa chambre pour retourner dans la cuisine, le moral au plus bas. Aiolos était son meilleur ami… ou il l'avait été, mais peu importe. Comme Aliolia, le Gémeaux enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Dans la cuisine régnait une odeur de thé. Kanon était assis à la table et fixait le vide sans vraiment le voir. Quand son frère s'assit en face de lui, il poussa une tasse de thé fumant dans sa direction.

« - Comment il va ?

\- Il dort. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Avoir vu pendant des heures Aliolia supporter son frère lui avait douloureusement rappelé sa propre situation. Sa relation avec Kanon c'était certes un peu améliorée, mais il restait tellement de déchirures et de non-dits entre eux. Si seulement ils étaient capables de se parler. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas tout les deux englués dans une fierté toxique.

« - Kanon…

\- Ne dis rien. »

Saga battit des paupières, visiblement confus. Les prunelles océanes de son jumeau fixèrent les siennes. Il avait l'air.

« - Si c'est par rapport à nous, ne dit rien, repris le cadet. C'est pas le moment. »

L'aîné hocha la tête. Ouais… Il pouvait comprendre ça. L'ambiance de la maison des Gémeaux était au plus bas. Ils n'avaient pas la force mentale d'avoir cette discution maintenant…

« - Deathmask est au palais du Pope. Il n'a pas repris conscience. Shion essaye de comprendre ce qui à pus se passer.

\- Il l'a tué, voilà ce qui c'est passé.

\- Réfléchis, Saga, insista Kanon. Même si c'est un chevalier d'or, à cet âge, il n'aurais jamais pu tuer qui que se soit avec son cosmos, ou faire un allez-retours au Puits des Âmes sans avoir de graves séquelles. C'est pas normal. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec son cosmos. »

Saga fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu penses pas qu'on l'aurait senti si quelque chose clochait ? Il est comme ça depuis presque trois semaines, et son cosmos est exactement comme quand il était- »

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla grand les yeux. Le cosmos de Deathmask était exactement le même qu'avant sa transformation. L'enfant avait précisément le même cosmos que l'adulte.

« - Son cosmos n'a pas rajeunit lui, souffla l'ancien Pope.

\- Précisément, approuva son frère en hochant la tête. Shion s'en est rendu compte cet après-midi. On est tellement habitué à son cosmos d'adulte qu'on a pas fait attention. C'est pour ça qu'il était autant agressif. Son cosmos est beaucoup trop important pour son corps. Le chat, Dalia… il pense que c'est lié. »

Saga avala quelques gorgées de thé. Si ce que disait Kanon était vrai, alors c'était de leur faute à tous. Ils n'avaient pas compris suffisamment tôt pour éviter le drame…

«- Il a aussi dit qu'il faudrait surveiller Aiolos pendant les prochains jours, ajouta le Dragon des Mers. Le lien maître-élève est très fort chez les ors, encore plus pendant les tous premiers mois. La mort de la gamine lui est revenue dans la tronche de plein fouet. Le vieux à dit qu'il serait « instable » pendant quelque temps

\- Il va rester là pendant ce temps. Aliolia aussi, je suppose... »

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Peut être que son frère n'avait pas envie de les voir emménager chez eux.

« - T'inquiète pas pour ça. On va pas les laisser dehors en ce moment. »

Saga ressentit une vague d'amour pour son jumeau. Il savait que Kanon ne se sentait pas toujours à sa place au Sanctuaire, et pourtant il laissait sa Maison sans sourciller. Il retint un geste d'affection. Il n'aurait pas été apprécié. Mais il le serra contre lui mentalement.

« - Merci, dit-il avec sincérité. Je sais que la proximité te pèses »

Son jumeau haussa les épaules, l'air vaguement embarrassé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

« - Si vraiment ça deviens insupportable, j'irais m'installer au cinquième. Aliolia m'en voudra pas. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la cuisine, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas lourd sur leurs épaules.

* * *

Au treizième temple, l'ambiance était bien moins avenante. Le corps de Dalia, recouvert d'un drap blanc, reposait dans l'une des chambres funéraires. Deux flammes étaient allumées de chaque côté de la table où elle reposait. A côté du draps= étaient posées les deux parties de son masque. D'ici quelques heures, son corps serait préparé par les servantes pour être enterré.

La fillette aurait dût être mise en terre comme n'importe quel apprenti, sans grande cérémonie, sans autre marque de reconnaissance qu'une pierre taillée à la vas-vite et placée au hasard sur le terrain. Mais Shion ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça à Aiolos. Qu'importe ce qu'en diraient les habitants du Sanctuaire, il lui offrirait la même sépulture qu'un chevalier. Déjà, la rumeur du décès de la fillette s'était répandue parmi les serviteurs d'Athéna. On murmurait sur les raisons de son décès prématuré. Qu'un apprenti meure, ça n'était pas une nouveauté. Qu'un futur chevalier d'or s'éteigne si brusquement, ça, c'était déjà beaucoup moins courant.

A présent, le Pope était assis à son bureau. Il venait de passer trois heures à tenter de combattre la fièvre dévorante qui accablait son quatrième chevalier. Deathmask allait mal. Son meurtre semblait avoir complètement réveillé son cosmos trop grand pour lui, et il en souffrait.

Oh, si ça ne tenait qu'à Shion… Il n'avait aucune haine particulière pour le Cancer, mais il était dangereux. C'était un fait. Et si Athéna ne revenait pas bientôt…

Trois coups discrets à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de son propre apprenti. Shun entra, les trais tiré. La mort de Dalia secouait beaucoup Andromède. Shion ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était la première à perdre la vie depuis que le japonais avait commencé sa formation de Pope. Mais d'un autre côté, il verrait d'autres morts. Beaucoup d'autres.

« - Shun. Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui… Le rituel est décrit sur ses papiers. »

Le jeune garçon posa les vieilles feuilles jaunies sur le bureau. Une encre rendue pâle par les âges s'étalait sur le papier abîme. Un rituel qui datait du fond des âges… Shion ne l'avait utilisé qu'une fois, par le passé. Et ça n'était que sur un chevalier d'argent…

« - Grand Pope ?

\- Oui ?

\- Êtes vous sûr que… Que c'est la bonne chose à faire ?

\- On est jamais sûr, répondit Shion. Mais la situation est trop alarmante pour que nous laissions Deathmask en pleine possession de son cosmos.

\- Athéna…

\- Est absente. Et nous ne savons pas quand elle va revenir. Aujourd'hui, c'est Dalia qui a fait les frais de la folie de Deathmask. Et demain ? Est ce que ça sera toi ? Un argent ? Un collègue d'or ? Le seller est une question de bon sens. »

Shun baissa les yeux. Il se sentait impuissant et inutile. Un cosmos sellé… Pour un Chevalier, c'était la pire des punitions imaginables. Andromède frissonna en imaginant l'énergie qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie disparaître subitement.

« - Vous avez déjà… Sellé un chevalier ?

\- Un seul, répondit Shion. C'était il y a longtemps déjà. Et ça n'était qu'un bronze sans grande puissance. Ici, nous parlons d'un chevalier d'Or qui a accès à toute sa puissance. Sans le cosmos d'Athéna pour nous soutenir, nos chances de réussite sont très minces. »

Shion observa le visage de son apprenti se décomposer et retint un soupire.

« - Va prévenir les Chevaliers d'Or. J'aurais besoin de chacun d'entre eux pour le rituel.

\- Maître… Aiolos…

\- Kanon le remplacera. »

L'adolescent s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Il ne vit pas, caché derrière une colonne, la petite silhouette qui écoutait leur conversation depuis le début. Andromède quitta le couloir sans se retourner, et Angelo s'enfuit jusqu'à sa chambre.

La respiration saccadée, il claqua la porte de la pièce qu'il occupait depuis quelques semaines. La tête lui tournait. Son esprit était assailli par des bruits parasites et il se recroquevilla pour les faire taire. Seller son cosmos. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais c'était mal. Il le sentait.

 _Ils veulent te faire du mal._

« - J'ai peur, gémit le gamin. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

 _Tu ne peux pas leur échapper._

 _Tu as tué l'une des leurs._

 _Ils vont te tuer._

 _Ils vont te tuer._

 _Je vais te buter, sale gosse !_

Angelo sursauta violemment et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Mais les âmes continuaient de parler dans sa tête – si seulement elles pouvaient le laisser tranquille ! Il se leva en titubant et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur les jardins, en contrebas, à trois mètres du sol.

 _Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites._

 _C'est ta faute._

 _Ta faute !_

Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur le sol. L'impact lui arracha un cri de douleur. Ses genoux et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il se releva quand même. Tout son être lui criait de s'éloigner du palais, de quitter le Sanctuaire, d'aller se cacher là où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Derrière le palais du Pope, il y avait la statue d'Athéna. Mais sur les côtés, il y avait des rochers jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Il se dirigea vers eux en claudicant.

 _Tu ne peux pas nous fuir._

 _C'est de ta faute._

L'enfant escalada les rochers pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Attraper la roche, grimper, ne pas écouter les âmes qui l'abreuvaient de perfidie. Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus de rocher devant lui, il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. Le bruit de la mer remplaça celui des âmes pendant une seconde. Le ciel était d'un orange doux. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur la falaise.

La torpeur douloureuse qui l'avait entouré depuis son départ le quitta quelque peu. Il regarda ses mains écorchées et sanglantes.

 _Ton sang ou celui des autres ?_

Ils l'avaient toujours détesté. Il le savait, au fond de lui. Il voyait les regards des chevaliers sur lui. Dans son futur, il n'y avait plus Angelo, il n'y avait que Deathmask, celui qui attirait des regards de terreur et de dégoût. Pourquoi ? La mort. Visage de la mort. Il avait tué Dalia. La haine et une pulsion terrible l'avaient mené à arracher l'âme de son corps…

 _Tu ne seras jamais autre chose qu'un monstre._

 _Elle méritait de vivre._

 _Tu ne peux pas nous échapper._

 _Je vais te buter, sale gosse !_

Les ongles sanglants du Cancer s'enfoncèrent dans son bras. Les voix lui faisaient si mal. Les âmes étaient tellement lourdes. Il est avait tuées, pas vrai ? Toutes. Ces formes transparentes, bleues, c'était lui qui leur avait ôté la vie, pas vrai ? Sinon, pourquoi viendraient-elles lui murmurer toutes ses mauvaises choses, encore, et encore, et encore ?

 _Tu ne peux pas échapper à la vérité._

 _Tu mérites de mourir !_

 _Meurs!_

 _Meurs !_

 _MEURS !_

Le bord de la falaise s'effritait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Les voix étaient si fortes, si douloureuses, du Sang coulait de son bras et il avait mal, tellement mal.

 _Je veux juste que ça s'arrête._

Angelo fit un pas en avant.

* * *

 **Minute culture : le Dahlia rouge, qui est une fleur (sisi je vous jure) signifie "un amour éternel". Ce qui dans le cas d'Aiolos et Dalia est totalement déprimant.**

 **Mais hé, j'adore ça, déprimer.**

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas que la review est la nourriture de l'auteur :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - SCARS

**Here we go again !**

 **Je passe mes partiels, dans pas longtemps. J'aurais pas mon année mais eh, qui est ce que ça surprend ?**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : SCARS**

Kanon se jeta en avant et rattrapa le petit corps par le bras. Il recula vivement et les éloigna tous les deux du précipice.

Lorsque Shion s'était rendu compte que Deathmask avait disparut, il avait dépêché tout les chevaliers d'or à sa recherche. Ils étaient donc dix à avoir parcouru le Sanctuaire de long en large, mais le gamin restait introuvable, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite poussée de Cosmos attire le Gémeaux… Il était arrivé à la dernière seconde. Sans ça, le chevalier du Cancer ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de viande sur les rochers en contrebas…

Kanon lança un appel mental à ses collègues avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Inerte, le petit garçon marmonnait tout seul dans sa langue natale. Du sang s'écoulait de son bras blessé. Il semblait en pleine crise psychotique. Le Dragon des Mers n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer ça. Maladroitement, il empêcha sa charge de se taillader le bras et le redressa. Les autres Chevaliers arrivaient en quelques secondes, Shion s'était matérialisé à ses côtés, en compagnie de Shun. Andromède semblait tout bonnement horrifié par l'état de l'enfant devant lui.

Le Pope n'eut rien besoin de dire. Il avait déjà expliqué le rituel à tout le monde par télépathie. Vu ce qu'il avait devant lui, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Les chevaliers se rassemblèrent. Ils formèrent un cercle en respectant l'ordre de leurs constellations – à la différence que Kanon occupait la place du Sagittaire, Shun celle du Cancer et Shion celle du Lion. Resté seul au centre, Angelo releva la tête lorsque l'intensité de leur cosmos commença à monter en flèche. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi.

« - Non ! Je veux pas être scellé, laissez moi tranquille! »

Des larmes de terreur se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il se releva, chancelant. Mais partout où il regardait, il y avait des hommes aux armures d'or et aux visages sombres. Il était piégé.

Ils purent tous sentir le cosmos du gamin réagir à sa panique. C'était presque comme cette nuit-là, celle où tout avait commencé. Sauf que cette fois, ils pouvaient voir Deathmask paniquer et chercher à s'enfuir. Shura rattrapa le môme par le bras alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir en passant à côté de lui.

« - Lasciami mascalzone, coligone ! Voglio partire ! AIUTO !

\- AÏE ! »

Le Capricorne lâcha le petit Italien, la main brûlée par un cosmos agressif. Il tenta de le rattraper mais ne réussit qu'à agripper sa tunique. Le tissu se déchira avec un bruit de fin du monde, et Angelo trébucha pour s'effondrer sur les jambes d'Aphrodite. Il commença à hurler des mots incohérents en italien, mais personne n'y porta grande attention.

Le dos mis à nu du Cancer était lardé de cicatrices. Anciennes ou récentes, des traits fins ou des brûlures, une marque de couteau en dessous de l'épaule, des étoiles blanches ou rouges. La peau d'Angelo était un patchwork de marques douloureuses. Angelo qui était si pudique, Angelo qui refusait de mettre les pieds au temple du Cancer, Angelo qui ne faisait confiance à personne et ne connaissait que la violence. Angelo effondré dans les bras d'Aphrodite, qui tenait devant son visage une fleur d'un rose pâle.

« - Tout va bien, murmura le Poisson. Personne ne va te faire de mal. »

Sous l'effet de la rose, le gamin se calma peut à peu, drogué par le parfum enivrant. Les yeux mis-clos, il cessa de se débattre. Les chevaliers détournèrent les yeux du spectacle qui, sans qu'ils puissent l'expliquer, leur tordait l'estomac.

Aphrodite éloigna sa fleur du visage de l'enfant. Malgré la présence de celui-ci dans ses bras, il semblait toujours aussi dangereux, et tellement en colère.

« - Qui t'a fait ça, Angie ? Tu peux me le dire ? Demanda doucement le Suédois en passant gentiment un ongle manucuré sur la joue mouillée.

\- Niklaus, murmura le gamin en retour. »

Shun vit les autres se raidir. Ce nom ne lui évoquait rien, mais il était visiblement seul à ne pas le connaître. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour qu'à la simple évocation de son nom, une vague de colère et de dégoût inonde le cosmos ambiant ?

« - Restez concentré, trancha la voix de Shion. »

Le Pope ne perdait pas de vue le rituel. Grâce à l'intervention d'Aphrodite, Deathmask et son cosmos étaient calmés, mais ça ne durerais pas. Déjà, le gamin recommençait à s'agiter.

L'Atlante puisa dans les douze cosmos. Malgré son avertissement, il pouvait sentir la colère froide d'Aphrodite, celle, brûlante, de Milo, le dégoût de Camus ou l'incompréhension de Shun. Douze cosmos qui s'allièrent au sien pour former une énergie formidable.

En contrebas, dans le Sanctuaire, on crut qu'un deuxième soleil s'était allumé.

« - Οι Θεοί, αυτή η δύναμη που δεν θα ήξερε να κατυχθεί ! »

Lorsque la lumière disparue, les Ors se sentaient soudain très fatigués. La dépense de cosmos avait été immense, et le résultat, une rune antique qui brillait sur le dos meurtri du Cancer, disparut après quelques secondes.

« -… On a réussi ? Osa demander Kanon.

\- Oui. Deathmask ne devrait plus avoir accès qu'a une très faible proportion de son cosmos. Ça évitera de nouveaux accidents... »

Dans les bras d'Aphrodite, Angelo était une poupée de chiffon assommée par la puissance du rituel. Le Poisson se releva doucement, sans le lâcher. Il détacha sa cape pour la lui poser sur les épaules et dissimuler aux yeux du monde les marques de sa peau.

« - Je l'emmène dans mon temple. »

Ses frères ne protestèrent pas – le suédois était visiblement passé en mode protection et il aurait été idiot de s'interposer. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sous le regard de ses collègues, et Milo se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol.

« - Tu parle d'un poison…

-Milo…

\- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement le Scorpion. Ose prétendre le contraire. Ce gosse est dangereux, ok ? On sait tous que Deathmask est à moitié fêlé. S'il avait été tué au lieu de se transformer en môme, ça aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, répondit calmement Aldébaran. Deathmask est fou, oui, mais il reste notre frère. Ne sommes-nous pas déjà morts suffisamment de fois ? Il a eu une nouvelle chance comme nous tous et nous n'avons pas le droit de l'en priver. »

Le grec serra les dents. Evidemment, le Taureau avait raison mais… Il suffisait de passer près de la maison des Gémeaux pour sentir le cosmos d'Aiolos qui cherchait désespérément celui de son apprentie. Les cloches à danger de Milo sonnaient au volume maximum. Et a choisir entre Deathmask et Aiolos… Oui, l'enfant était plus ou moins sympathique, mais l'adulte…

Shun observa les chevaliers se renfrogner les uns après les autres. Le jeune homme était encore horrifié des cicatrices qu'ils avaient découvertes. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être autant blessé à cet âge ? Oh, Shun n'était pas naïf. Lui aussi avait suivit l'entraînement des chevaliers, après tout. Lui aussi collectionnait les fines marques blanches, surtout depuis les dernières années et leurs guerres. Mais pendant l'enfance des ors, le Sanctuaire était en paix. Alors comment… ?

Saga s'adossa à la pierre à côté du futur Pope. Il voyait bien que le gamin était perdu, et même s'il serait un jour son supérieur, pour l'instant, il n'avait que 16 ans. Un enfant, comme tout les autres…

« - Qui est Niklaus ? Demanda Andromède de sa voix douce.

\- Le précédent chevalier du Cancer, répondit l'adulte d'une voix amère.»

Sun ouvrit grand les yeux. L'ancien Cancer ? Les bronzes ne savaient rien des anciens Chevaliers d'Or. L'ombre sur le visage de son aîné le mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Mais… C'est lui qui…

\- Ne te méprends pas, Shun d'Andromède, fit Saga en tournant ses yeux d'azurs vers lui. Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas des gens bien. Deathmask est fou et cruel, certes. Mais s'il avait eu un maître différent, peut-être aurait-il été moins instable.

\- Niklaus était si horrible ? »

Le Gémeau hocha la tête et croisa les bras. Ces souvenirs remontaient à son enfance, quand il n'était pas plus âgé qu'Angelo. A l'époque, il avait déjà l'intime intuition que ce type était dangereux.

« - Épouvantable. Nous avions tous peur de lui, à l'époque. Lui aussi était fou… Les Chevaliers du Cancer le sont souvent.

\- Tu peux parler, marmonna Kanon. »

Son jumeau lui lança un regard noir. Oui bon, dans le palmarès des Maisons de fous, les Gémeaux arrivaient presque en tête -précédés par le Cancer donc, et suivit du Capricorne, bien que celui de leur génération soit à peut près saint d'esprit. Quoique… Il était quand même bien obsédé par Athéna.

« - Il était fou donc, reprit l'aîné en fusillant son cadet du regard, mais différemment de Deathmask. Lui est cruel, Niklaus était sadique et profondément mauvais.

\- N'oublie pas sa tendance à sa violence, intervint une nouvelle fois Kanon. On ne compte plus le nombre d'apprentis qu'il tuait dans un accès de rage... »

Saga hocha la tête.

« - Deathmask était le troisième apprenti Cancer en dix ans.

\- Il les a tués ? Demanda Shun, choqué.

\- Massacré serait un terme plus juste, soupira le Chevalier. Ça avait fait grand bruit à l'époque, mais personne n'osait s'opposer à lui. Le seul qui l'ai fait, l'ancien chevalier du Lion, a perdu un œil et deux doigts. Il n'a été sauvé que par l'intervention de deux autres Ors.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas été sellé, lui aussi ?

\- Shion ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Nous étions à une génération de la prochaine Guerre Sainte. Se priver du Saint du Cancer était beaucoup trop dangereux. S'il mourrait et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de former un élève, nos forces auraient été réduites. Et tu as vu comme moi à quel point avoir des Ors morts avant les Guerres Saintes est dangereux. Normalement, vous n'auriez jamais dus être à se point impliqué. De simples bronze n'ont jamais été confrontés aux juges des enfers… Ou même plongé dans le coeur des enfers. »

Kanon renifla. Hé, c'était lui qui s'était farci Radamanthe ! Et il avait explosé dans le processus, au passage. Alors que les deux autres aient été vaincus par des bronzes lui était un peu resté en travers de la gorge. Bon d'accord, Ikki n'était pas un « simple » bronze et avait presque le niveau d'un or, et Minos était mort à cause de sa chute dans l'hyper-espace, mais merde quoi !

Bien loin des pensées boudeuses de Kanon, Shun pensait au calvaire qu'avait dût subir Angelo. Pas étonnant qu'il ai tourné aussi mal…

« - ça explique beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il.

\- Hm ? »

Il rougit un peu en constatant que les jumeaux l'avaient entendu. Ils l'observaient avec le même air légèrement intrigués… plus semblables que jamais.

« - Je veux dire, expliqua le japonais, sa vision du monde est celle de la loi du plus fort, pas vrai ? Il aurait probablement été tué s'il n'avait pas été plus fort que les autres… et si Niklaus s'en prenait aux faibles… Vous voyez ? »

Les Gémeaux hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Ils n'avaient pas connu Deathmask pendant sa période d'entraînement. L'un parce qu'il avait déjà quitté le Sanctuaire, l'autre parce que les Cancer s'entraînaient traditionnellement en Sicile… Ils n'avaient pas eux de nouvelles du sadique bulgare jusqu'à ce que Deathmask revienne, a peine adolescent, vêtu de son armure. Son maître n'était pas avec lui. Ils en avaient conclu que l'élève avait tué le maître, et le Cancer n'avait jamais démenti.

« - T'a vu sa réaction ? Demanda Kanon à son frère. Et on a fait que voir son dos pendant quelques secondes. Ça va être le bordel quand il sera à nouveau lui-même…

Saga ne pus qu'approuver.

* * *

L'assemblée des Dieux avait pris fin après ce qui semblait être des heures de débats, disputes et piques lancées entre les différents dieux. Athéna en était ressortie avec un mal de tête, et pas plus avancée qu'au départ. Ses frères et sœur s'étaient hurlé dessus une bonne partie de la séance… La vie de l'Olympe lui manquait parfois, mais ça, elle ne le regrettait pas.

« - Tu as une tête affreuse, Nana. »

La déesse soupira en entendant le surnom enfantin. Ça ne pouvais être qu'Apollon… Le dieu des arts avait un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres. La petite saleté.

« - Je m'inquiète du temps passé sur terre.

\- Bah ! Ça n'est pas un ou deux mois qui vont les tuer, tes petits chevaliers.

\- Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en deux semaines, le gronda doucement Athéna.

\- Certes. »

Le plus bel homme de l'Olympe balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire des humains, lui. A part les artistes, bien sûr. Il descendait régulièrement sur Terre pour en enlever quelques uns. Le dernier en date, un certain Léonard, lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, et à sa mort, il était allé harceler son oncle pour récupérer son âme. Il avait tellement fatigué Hadès que le dieu des enfers avait fini par accepter…

« - Tu devrais me suivre au Hall des Arts. Ça te détendrais sûrement. »

Athéna en doutait fortement. Le Hall d'Apollon était l'un des plus bruyants de l'Olympe, non loin de ceux d'Aphrodite et d'Arès… Bien que ça soit pour des raisons différentes. Néanmoins, elle accepta gracieusement l'invitation de son frère. Apollon n'invitait les gens chez lui que pour de bonnes raisons. Il se refusait à troubler la paix des artistes qui vivaient là…

Les deux dieux rentrèrent dans le Hall des Arts. Thalia, la muse de la comédie, leur adressa un signe de mains enjoué. Elle faisait cours à quelques enfants ailés, ou pourvus de jambes de chèvres. Pan et Cupidon étaient toujours aussi prolifiques.

Apollon guida sa sœur jusqu'à ses quartiers privés. Il la fit entrer dans un salon immense, décoré avec goût. Une cheminée brûlait doucement sans diffuser aucune chaleur. Au sol, un épais tapis de laine ne demandait qu'à ce que l'on s'assoie dessus, ce que fit le dieu des Arts. Apollon était un hédoniste. Athéna s'assit gracieusement à ses côtés.

« - De quoi voulais-tu me parler, mon frère ? »

Apollon eu un petit rire. Bien sûr que sa sœur avait vu clair dans son jeu. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître deux verres d'ambroisie.

« - Ton affaire m'a intrigué, je dois l'avouer. Pourquoi l'un de nous irais intervenir auprès de l'un de tes chevaliers ? Ça n'a jamais bien fini par le passé, pour personne.

\- Je m'en souviens. La deuxième armure des Gémeaux est toujours manquante et nous en ressentons encore les conséquences. »

Le ton sec de la déesse fit grimacer son hôte. A l'époque, Athéna était entrée dans une folie furieuse lorsque l'une des armures jumelles avait disparut… Détruite ? Scellées ? Les divinités n'en avaient aucune idée. Athéna abattait froid à Até et Arès depuis cette histoire.

« - Enfin bon, repris le dieu du Soleil. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un peu repensé à nos activités ces derniers temps. J'ai déjà éliminé pas mal de nos frères et sœurs. Artémis est bien trop occupée avec ses chasseresses pour descendre sur Terre, Héra boude depuis que Zeus l'a trompé -encore, il devrait être plus discret bon sang – Arès n'ose plus vraiment s'approcher de tes troupes…

\- Si tu pouvais en venir aux faits, demanda calmement Athéna. »

Elle avait confiance en Apollon pour savoir ce que faisaient précisément les membres de leur famille. Il gagnait depuis des millénaires le prix de la plus grosse commère de toute l'Olympe…

« - Enfin bon, je pense avoir trouvé le coupable. »

Il se tut pour faire monter un peu de suspense, mais le regard glacé de sa sœur le convaincu d'abandonner son petit jeu.

« - Tu n'es pas drôle, Nana.

\- Apollon…

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! J'irais fureter du côté de chez Aphrodite, si j'étais toi. »

Athéna leva un sourcil. Aphrodite ? Mais pourquoi, par tout les titans du Tartare, la délicate déesse de l'amour irais transformer en gosse un sagouin comme son Chevalier du Cancer ?

« - Aphro est toujours aussi intéressée par les humains, ajouta Apollon. Et c'est la seule qui fait régulièrement des sauts sur Terre. Depuis la fin de l'Antiquité, elle n'est plus autant priée et elle s'ennuie.

\- Mais pourquoi venir s'en prendre à mes Chevaliers ? Pourquoi celui-là en particulier ? Pourquoi le rajeunir ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Le dieu leva les mains en haussant les épaules.

« - Aucune idée ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, soeurette. »

Athéna se leva et lissa les plis de sa robe. Si c'était réellement Aphrodite qui perturbait sa chevalerie, elle devait se méfier. La déesse de l'amour était connue pour avoir la vengeance efficace.

« - Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Bonne chance pour ça, fit Apollon en avalant un peu d'ambroisie. Le Hall de l'Amour est fermé pour les _enkratis_. »

Athéna lâcha un juron qui fit s'étouffer le dieu du soleil. Enfin ! On ne jurait pas comme un charretier de bas étages quand on était la déesse de la sagesse ! Ceci dit, il pouvait comprendre. Habituellement, le Hall de l'Amour était ouvert à quiconque voulait y entrer. Mais parfois, il fermait ses portes à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas directement affiliés à la déesse. Aphrodite utilisait ce temps pour prendre soin de ses prêtres et prêtresses, à qui elle était très attachée, et ne sortait que pour des urgences. Sa présence au conseil des dieux était déjà une surprise en soi.

« - Allez, tu connais Aphrodite, tenta de raisonner Apollon. Elle ne fait jamais rien de méchant gratuitement. Elle doit avoir une raison. »

Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'un discret bruit se fit entendre à la porte. Après un mot du dieu, une jeune servante passa la tête par la porte en bois.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, Seigneur, mais Dame Perséphone demande à voir Dame Athéna… Elle dit que c'est important. »

Les deux dieux échangèrent un regard. Perséphone qui venait voir Athéna ? Etrange. Les deux déesses ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement, puisque l'une voyait son mari essuyer de cuisantes défaites tout les deux cent cinquante ans.

« - Je ne serais pas loin si tu a besoin de moi. »

Athéna hocha la tête et laissa son frère dans le salon.

En dehors du Hall des Arts, Perséphone attendait, les yeux dans le vague, les bras croisés. Elle ne portait pas son armure de guerre -s'était déjà ça. Avec ses cheveux d'un noir abyssal et ses pupilles dorées, elle était belle.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, cousine ?

\- Tu devrais retourner sur Terre, annonça la déesse sans perdre de temps. Une âme venant du Sanctuaire est arrivée chez nous il y a peu de temps. Elle n'était pas censée nous rejoindre avant des années.

\- Qui ? »

La voix d'Athéna était sérieuse. Chaque chevalier avait un moment de mort écrit dans le Livre des Morts, auquel seul Hadès et Perséphonee avaient accès. S'ils mourraient trop tôt, ça pouvait chambouler de grandes choses.

« - Une apprentie. »

Athéna hocha la tête et rassembla les plis de sa robe. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite.

« - Tu sais comment invoquer Aphrodite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. »

Perséphone hocha la tête. Athéna ne demanda pas comment elle savait qu'Aphrodite avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Perséphone finissait toujours par tout savoir. L'avantage d'avoir la mémoire des morts à disposition, peut être.

« - Une dernière chose, fit la voix de la reine des enfers derrière elle. Prends garde à ton Chevalier du Cancer. Il retiens beaucoup trop d'âmes autours de lui. »

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Prunelles dorées contre bleues. Athéna hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement sa cousine pour cet avertissement, et disparut dans un faisceau de lumière.

* * *

 **Até est la déesse de l'égarement et de la faute. (Review si t'a appris un truc :p)**

 **N'oubliez pas que la review nourri l'auteur !**


	10. Chapter 10 - HURRICANE

**Ouah. J'en aurais mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre ! Je suis désolé. Entre les partiels et mes problèmes perso, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le temps de corriger le chapitre pour le publier. Au final, j'avais même oublié que je devais le faire... Heureusement, vous pouvez remercier N. Hook pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais une histoire en cours ! Allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est chouette !**

 **Donc, voilà, c'est parti pour le nouveau chapitre. Des bisous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : HURRICAINE**

Lorsque Angelo ouvrit les yeux, il eu l'impression qu'on avait obstrué ses sens avec du coton. Sa tête était lourde, son corps lent, il voyait flou, entendait la pluie comme si elle était assourdie. Un instant, il flotta dans une incrédulité collante avant de se souvenir.

La fuite. Les rochers. Les voix. Les chevaliers.

L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui même. Ils lui avaient retiré son cosmos. Qu'est ce qui allait le protéger des âmes, maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir, s'il ne pouvait plus être chevalier ?

Une main dans ses cheveux le fit sursauter. Il releva vivement la tête. C'était Aphrodite. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

Il ne voyait plus son âme.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

Aiolos fixait le plafond de la Maison des Gémeaux. La pluie martelait le marbre comme si elle tentait d'y percer une myriade de trous. Il entendait aussi son frère, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui – Aldébaran. Le Sagittaire n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il ne ressentait rien. Ou alors si, il ressentait tout, trop fort, comme si on lui avait arraché la peau et exposé à toute la douleur du monde. Mais c'était un peu ça, hein ? On lui avait enlevé un bout de lui. Pas de lui, d'elle. Dalia. Son apprentie, sa petite sœur, sa fille ? Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Il avait senti son cosmos s'éteindre. Il l'avait pris comme une claque qui l'avait jeté à terre, si bien qu'il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se relever, hagard. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait cherché l'étincelle de cosmos dans tout le Sanctuaire. Il n'avait trouvé que le vide.

Il frémit en revoyant le petit corps allongé dans la boue. Ses cheveux détrempés, noirs comme la nuit, poisseux de sang. Ce masque brisé. Il avait vu son visage pour la première fois.

Des joues encore quelque peu rondes de l'enfance, une peau de miel. Un petit nez en trompette, quelques taches de son sur les joues. Des lèvres fines et légèrement craquelées par la chaleur. Des yeux un peu écartés, noirs, vides. Des sourcils épais, une mèche de cheveux collée sur le front par la pluie qui terminait de refroidir son corps.

Elle était belle, elle était morte.

Et Aiolos était mort avec elle.

Deathmask les avait tués tous les deux. Avec son apparence d'enfant, il avait fait oublier à tout le monde quel monstre se cachait réellement sous sa peau hâlée.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, Aiolos n'avait pas voulu croire les rumeurs. Il était mort depuis quatorze ans, après tout. Les ors n'étaient que des enfants, et même si Deathmask était hargneux et turbulent, il n'était pas cruel ou meurtrier. Le brave Sagittaire voulait se faire une idée par lui même. Après tout, s'il avait été ramené à la vie, l'italien ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

Il aurait dû croire aux rumeurs.

Il aurait dû croire Aliolia quand il lui avait raconté les visages, les meurtres, la passion morbide pour le sang. Il aurait dû écouter Mû quand il lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'attarder dans le temple du Cancer. Maintenant, Dalia était morte, morte à cause de lui, d'un démon caché sous une apparence d'enfant, qui ne pouvait être satisfait qu'avec du sang sur les mains.

Le Sagittaire aussi avait soif de sang.

Aliolia déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant son camarade. Aldébaran était trempé par la pluie, et son humeur n'était pas plus ensoleillée que le Sanctuaire. Ils avaient sellé Deathmask depuis plus de douze heures, maintenant. Les Ors avaient encore les traits tirés et la mine sombre.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, le Lion avait été mis au courant des évènements par Mû, qui passait par son temple. Le Bélier n'était pas resté longtemps. Kiki l'attendait, et avec ce qu'il avait appris, le Tibétain avait besoin de s'assurer que son apprenti allait bien.

Peu d'ors avaient dormi dans leurs temples, cette nuit. Les deux Gémeaux étaient toujours au cinquième. Milo avait quitté la chaleur étouffante et moite de son temple pour aller retrouver la fraîcheur de celui de Camus. Shura n'avait pas non plus passé la nuit chez lui. Le rituel leur avait miné le moral à tous. D'ordinaire, Shion aurait laissé éclater sa colère de voir les Maisons ainsi désertées, alors qu'un potentiel ennemi était à leurs portes. Mais il avait laissé faire. Lui aussi devait réfléchir. Il avait laissé Deathmask aux bons soins d'Aphrodite.

Il ne doutait pas de la capacité du Poisson à gérer une éventuelle crise. Aphrodite était vaniteux, égoïste, et doté d'une perception de la justice bien à lui, mais il semblait avoir pris le petit Cancer sous son aile. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Personne ne voulait s'en soucier pour l'instant.

« - Où l'a tu enterrée ? Demanda Aliolia à son frère d'armes.

\- A côté du grand olivier. Elle y sera à l'abri, là bas. »

Le grand brésilien avait encore les mains noires de terre, qu'il avait retournée pour recouvrir le petit corps. Il avait érigé une pierre de marbre où était gravé le nom de la petite, comme si elle avait déjà était fait chevalier. La tradition du Sanctuaire voulait qu'elle soit laissée en paix quelques jours avant que d'autres ne viennent se recueillir sur sa tombe.

Avoir enterré la gamine semblait avoir encore plus enfoncé Aldébaran dans la mélancolie. Aliolia posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Merci.

\- Vous n'aviez pas la tête à ça. Cette petite méritait un enterrement de Chevalier. »

Le Taureau but une gorgée de thé. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis la mort de Dalia. Coïncidence ? Sans doute. Il avait beau servir une déesse, Aldébaran ne croyais pas au surnaturel. S'il pleuvait, c'était à cause de l'eau emmagasinée par les nuages, elle même causée par l'évaporation des eaux durant les grandes chaleurs de l'été grec… Pas parce que tous les dieux pleuraient sur la mort d'une enfant. Dommage. Ça aurait été beau.

« - Comment va Aiolos ?

\- Il… Pas très bien, soupira Aliolia. Il délirait, il y a une heure. Il dort pour le moment… C'est pire que ce que Shion avait prédit. Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, Dalia n'était son élève que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Il nous en a parlé, en revenant au palais. »

Il posa sa tasse, toute petite dans ses mains de géants.

« - Les liens entre deux chevaliers d'Or du même signe sont très puissant. Ça n'est pas comme Camus qui a enseigné à Hyoga, c'est plus profond que ça. Il le décrit comme si les deux cosmos se mêlaient pour ne faire qu'un, les premiers mois. C'est à ce moment là que la protection de la constellation se transmet.

\- C'est pour ça que les chevaliers meurent rapidement après avoir trouvé un élève ?

\- Ça n'est pas qu'ils meurent plus rapidement, répondit le brésilien en secouant la tête. Simplement, la protection qu'ils reçoivent de leur constellation s'amenuise peu à peu pour se rattacher au prochain chevalier… Ils deviennent plus sensibles aux accidents. Aux blessures. Entre nous, si nous n'avions pas la protection de nos constellations pendant les guerres, nous serions morts dès le début. Nous restons humains, même avec notre cosmos... »

Le Lion hocha la tête. Évidemment… Au vu de ses informations, il comprenait mieux l'état de son frère. On lui avait arraché une partie de lui même, au final.

« - Il t'a dit comment les chevaliers qui avaient perdu leurs élèves s'en étaient sortis ?

\- Avec le temps. Certains ne s'en sortent pas. Tu te souviens de Niklaus ? »

La grimace d'Aliolia lui confirma. Même s'il n'avait que cinq ans lors du départ des Cancers, le nom du Finlandais marquait les esprits.

« - Combien ?

\- Deux. Il les a tués lui-même, quelques semaines après leur entrée à son service.

\- Pas étonnant qu'il soit timbré, soupira le lion. Qui voudrait s'infliger ça ? Et dire que les autres l'on laissé faire...

\- Pas ton maître, observa Aldébaran.

\- Ah, ça… Agymha n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

Il sourit un peu en repensant à son maître. Même avec deux doigts et un œil en moins, il restait dans son souvenir une puissance brute, doté d'un sens aigu de la justice. Il était sévère, mais juste. Après la mort d'Aiolos, il avait été un réconfort certain… Avant sa propre mort.

« - Aldé…

\- Hm ? »

Le Taureau avait un peu tiqué à l'entente du surnom mais, finalement, il décida qu'il aimait bien. Il n'était pas vraiment proche de ses frères. Ça semblait changer, lentement. Bien.

« - Comment est mort ton maître ?

\- En couche. Elle attendait des jumeaux, mais ça s'est mal passé. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pensais à la mort d'Agymha. Les Chevaliers meurent jeunes. On est presque des vieux, à notre échelle. »

Il pouffa, mais c'était un peu un rire jaune. Ils avaient moins de 25 ans. A leur âge, les autres garçons sortaient faire la fête, suivaient des cours ou commençaient à travailler, flirtaient gentiment avec les autres jeunes de leur âge. Eux tuaient, avaient été tués, se battaient pour des guerres cycliques qui semblaient sans fin. Il y avait de quoi grincer des dents.

« - Ne fait pas cette tête. Nous nous battons pour ce qui est juste.

\- Je sais bien, soupira une nouvelle fois Aliolia. Mais parfois, je me demande ce qui se serais passé si nous n'étions pas chevaliers. »

Aliolia était arrivé au Sanctuaire à ses trois ans, dans les bras d'Aiolos, qui avait tout bonnement refusé d'abandonner son frère, quand bien même il devait devenir le prochain Sagittaire. Il n'avait pas réellement connu le monde extérieur. Ses nourrices faisaient partie du harem, ses camarades de jeux, des futurs apprentis.

Il était plongé dans la Chevalerie depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« - Je serais sûrement mort, fit Aldébaran sur le ton de la conversation. Les favelas ne sont pas vraiment un bon endroit pour grandir. Aucun de nous n'a de parents, pas vrai ? Des gamins brésiliens, norvégiens, hindous, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de chance de survivre tout seul dans la nature.

\- Ouais, je suppose que t'à raison. »

Et eux ? Ils étaient Grecs certes, mais depuis quand ? Les deux frères n'avaient jamais parlé de leur vie d'avant Athéna. Elle remontait à si loin…

« - Je vais apporter une assiette à Aiolos. Sers toi. »

Il accepta le signe de tête et prit une assiette pour se diriger vers la chambre principale des Gémeaux. Quelque chose de simple à avaler – des légumes simples et un morceau de viande. Le Lion n'était pas un cuisinier hors pair, mais ça devrait quand même faire l'affaire.

« - 'iolos? Murmura-t-il en entrant dans la chambre obscure. Tu es réveillé ? »

Pas de réponse. Son aîné devait s'être endormi… Il était tard. Presque trois heures du matin. Mais il devait manger quelque chose. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis… L'incident.

« - 'iolos, insista le lion en allumant une bougie d'une étincelle de cosmos. Tu dois manger quelque chose... »

Il s'interrompit et jura.

Le lit était vide.

Aphrodite jeta un coup d'oeil au gamin allongé sur le canapé. Son coeur de pierre se serra un peu en voyant l'air malheureux qui froissait son joli visage.

La crise de larmes avait laissé le petit Cancer fiévreux. Le Suédois en prierait presque pour le retour de l'adulte. Il était peut être timbré, mais lui au moins ne risquait pas d'essayer de sauter d'une falaise !

Le Poisson avala un peu de son thé glacé. Le jour se levait de quelques minutes, et avec lui la chaleur moite chassait la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le soleil se levait au loin, derrière le Temple du Pope. D'ici quelques heures, il devrait laisser Angelo aux bons soins de Shun, et partir effectuer ses devoirs de chevalier. Il faisait une relative confiance à Andromède pour bien s'occuper du petit Cancer. Enfant bien trop sensible… Dire qu'il serait leur future Pope.

Il n'était même pas si puissant ! Il n'avait réussi à le vaincre qu'avec l'aide d'Athéna, et par surprise. S'ils remettaient ça, le suédois gagnerait haut la main. Même son joli minois n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Non vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais voir quelqu'un de puissant en Andromède.

Aphrodite était parfois d'une fantastique mauvaise foi.

Le jeune homme continua quelques minutes de casser du sucre sur le dos d'Andromède, avant qu'un bruit à l'entrée de son temple ne le fasse relever la tête. Qui pouvais bien passer par son palier à cette heure-là ? D'un claquement de langue agacé, il enfila son armure et sortit de son appartement.

« - Quitte à passer à cette heure, soyez au moins discret, fit-il d'une voix âpre.

\- Il est avec toi ? »

Le Poisson cligna des yeux. Dans la demi pénombre de son temple, Aiolos avait une tête terrible. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un canon de beauté au départ, avec ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle, il ne ressemblait vraiment à rien. Un comble pour le superficiel chevalier des Poissons ! Pas de ça dans sa maison.

« - Sois gentil et sort d'ici. Il est trop tôt pour monter voir le Pope. »

Bon, il aurait peut être pu être moins sec, mais il n'avait pas dormis depuis plus de trente-six heures, son maquillage commençait à faire une triste mine et on l'avait interrompu en plein petit déjeuner. Merde quoi ! Un peu de civilité, ça n'étouffait personne.

Aphrodite n'avait jamais eu d'élève, et il espérait ne pas en avoir avant une éternité. Aussi il ne fit pas attention au teint fiévreux du Sagittaire, ou à son armure qui luisait doucement de cosmos. Il ne remarqua pas le ton sombre qu'il employa à nouveau.

« - Où est Deathmask ?

\- Il se repose. »

Peut être que ça n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, lui souffla sa conscience lorsqu'un _Lighting Bolt_ l'envoya s'écraser sur les murs de marbre. Sonné, il mit une seconde à se relever et cracha un filet de sang. Aiolos se précipitait dans ses appartements, l'arc dégainé.

L'armure des Poisson recouvrit son propriétaire en un instant. Aphrodite bondit à la poursuite de son frère d'arme et lança un message télépathique aux autres ors. Il n'y mit pas vraiment de mots, mais l'urgence était palpable.

Il débarqua comme une bombe dans ses appartements. Aiolos pointait sa flèche d'or sur un Angelo terrorisé, recroquevillé dans le canapé.

« - Non ! »

Le Sagittaire se fit plaquer au sol et sa flèche se planta à quelques millimètres de la tête de l'enfant. Il poussa un cri de rage et décocha un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire de son agresseur.

Aphrodite vit rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de marquer son visage.

Éjecté du dos du Grec, il lui lança une pluie de roses démoniaques. Aiolos les évita d'un saut souple et lui décocha un nouveau _Lightning Bolt_.

« - Pourquoi tu le protèges ?! C'est qu'un putain d'assassin ! On sera tous plus en sécurité une fois qu'il sera crevé !

\- Aiolos ! »

Un froid polaire souffla brusquement dans le Temple des Poissons. Aphrodite remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Camus et Shura. Il ne doutait pas de sa force, mais Aiolos avait l'air tellement enragé… Les jambes emprisonnées dans une épaisse glace, il hurlait à Camus de le laisser partir, qu'il allait tuer ce monstre et que personne ne pourrais l'en empêcher. Le spectacle était glaçant. Le droit Aiolos, prix d'une rage meurtrière… Shura et Camus en avaient du mal à le contenir.

Aphrodite repris ses esprits et invoqua de grandes ronces pour leur prêter main forte.

« - Calme toi bon sang ! Rugis le Capricorne qui s'était prit un méchant coup de poing au visage. Redescends sur terre, Aiolos ! »

Une vague de cosmos enragé faillit les envoyer valser. Les ronces d'Aphrodites furent déchiquetées par la fureur brûlante qui s'attaqua au petit garçon recroquevillé sur le canapé, terrifié.

« - JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX !

\- AIOLOS ! »

Sonné, Camus plaqua son frère d'arme sur le sol. Il avait réussir à briser ses entraves de glace, bon sang ! S'ils n'arrivaient pas à le maîtriser, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace. Mais ça reviendrais à le tuer.

Aiolos ou Deaathmask ? Le choix était vite fait. Ou, il aurait dû l'être. Camus hésita une seconde. Une seconde salvatrice.

La _Restriction_ de Milo immobilisa pour de bon le Sagittaire devenu fou. Le Grec s'accroupit auprès de ses frères, légèrement affolé par la situation. Shura avec le nez en sang, Camus encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, Aphrodite avec un hématome à la mâchoire…

Un pied vêtu d'or s'écrasa sur le visage du Sagittaire et Milo faillit s'étouffer.

« - APHRODITE PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS !

\- IL A OSE TOUCHER A MON VISAGE ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI, ENFOIRÉS ! JE VAIS LE BUTER, JE VAIS LE CHARCUTER !

\- PERSONNE NE VA TUER PERSONNE ! Rugit Camus »

Milo tentait tant bien que mal de contenir Aphrodite, qui semblait résolu à réduire Aiolos en tas de viande sanguinolent. Shura maintenait les jambes du Sagittaire, Camus hurlait à tout le monde de se calmer, Aiolos continuait de déverser des menaces de mort des coups à qui il pouvait atteindre. Si d'autres n'arrivaient pas très bientôt, la situation allait définitivement devenir dramatique.

Une lumière aveuglante empli la Maison des Poisson. Les chevaliers poussèrent un soupir incontrôlé en sentant le cosmos divin emplir la pièce.

Athéna observa la situation d'un œil critique. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour assembler deux et deux, et comprendre la situation.

D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers Aiolos. Camus et Shura s'écartèrent aussitôt, et virent avec stupeur leur déesse tomber à genoux pour prendre le Sagittaire dans ses bras.

Aiolos lutta un instant mais la puissance du cosmos de sa déesse englouti le sien et souffla la rage qui le consumait.

« - Tout va bien, Chevalier, murmura la déesse.

\- Il l'a tué, sanglota le Sagittaire, les mains serrées sur la robe blanche. Il l'a tuée…

\- Je sais, répondit Athéna d'une voix douce. Ton apprentie est en Elysion, à présent. Elle est en paix. »

Milo relâcha Aphrodite. La scène lui déchirait le coeur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir sa déesse. Une part de lui espérait que maintenant, tout allait se régler. Athéna pouvait tout arranger, n'est ce pas ? Il faillit lui aussi fondre en larmes, baigné dans le cosmos de la déesse. Mais il se secoua. Ses frères arrivaient un à un, attirés par le cosmos divin. Chaque âme du Sanctuaire avait pu sentir le retour de la déesse. Le Scorpion n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce cosmos lui manquait jusque là.

« - Chevalier du Capricone, reprit la voix posée d'Athéna. »

D'un coup d'oeil, elle lui désigna l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé, tétanisé. Shura hocha la tête et s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'enfant. Il ne semblait pas blessé. La flèche d'or était plantée à quelques millimètres de son visage. Une mèche de cheveux était tranchée en deux. Des larmes de terreur roulaient sur ses joues, sans le moindre bruit. Shura retint un soupire.

« - Deathmask ? Est ce que ça va ?

\- Pousse toi de là, abruti. »

Aphrodite repoussa son collègue d'un mouvement d'épaule. Shura lui abandonna gracieusement le petit Cancer. Milo lui tendit un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Les autres ors affluèrent en quelques minutes. La tension monstrueuse se délia peu à peu, remplacée par une tristesse commune.

La pluie s'arrêta peu à peu de marteler le marbre.

* * *

 **ATHENA EST DE RETOUUUUUR.**

 **Enfin xD**

 **N'oubliez pas que la review nourri l'auteur !**


	11. Chapter 11 - HEART TO HEART

Bonsoir, camarades !

J'espère que vos examens quels qu'ils soient ce sont bien passé. Moi j'ai raté mon année :D (Mais en vrai on s'en fout, puisque je me réoriente!)

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de LVDC.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un petit quelque chose sur les Juges d'Hadès; ça s'appelle Trois Pas vers l'Ombre. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : HEART TO HEART**

La dernière semaine avait été éprouvante. Les Ors s'en rendaient seulement compte, maintenant que leur déesse était de retour, mais bon sang, ce que sa présence leur avait manqué. Après avoir laissé Aiolos épancher sa peine sur son épaule, elle l'avait ramené à son temple, où son frère et Saga étaient restés pour veiller sur lui. Athéna leur avait assuré qu'il ne risquait plus d'avoir de pulsions meurtrières, mais ils préféraient être là pour lui. La déesse n'avait rien dit. Elle comprenait.

Shion, Shun, puis Aphrodite, lui avaient fait un résumé de ses presque deux mois d'absence. Intérieurement, Athéna était effarée. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe de peu. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la coupable, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'enrager contre sa sœur.

 _Comment a-t-elle osé. Ses chevaliers, encore si meurtris par les guerres. A-t-elle fait cela juste pour s'amuser ? La déesse de la Stratégie Guerrière réclame vengeance._

Mais elle prit sur elle. Ça n'était pas le moment de montrer le mauvais exemple, et encore moins de déclencher une guerre ouverte sur de simples accusations. Bon, si Appolon et Hadès étaient d'accord sur quelque chose, généralement, c'était vrai. Mais la déesse de l'Amour gardait un mince, très mince bénéfice du doute.

Après tout, si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, être invoquée ne devrait pas la déranger tant que ça.

( Bon, en fait, si. Aphrodite avait la vengeance vicieuse et détestait être humiliée. Être invoquée pendant ses fêtes de l'Amour était plus ou moins une humiliation. Ouch.)

« - On peux invoquer des dieux ? Répéta Shun, abasourdi.

\- Avec le bon rituel et un cosmos divin, oui, affirma Athéna. Sans moi, vous ne pourriez pas, même avec le bon rituel.

\- Je vois... »

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Shion. Maintenant qu'Aiolos était entre de bonnes mains, Athéna était déterminée à aller trouver Deathmask. Cette histoire d'âmes retenues ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand on connaissait le passif des Cancer…

Elle avait prévu d'aller le voir après avoir déposé Aiolos chez lui, mais à sa grande surprise, Camus et Aphrodite (le chevalier) s'y étaient opposés. Plutôt que de les foudroyer du regard, elle avait écouté leur raisonnement. Après tout, ils connaissaient le petit garçon mieux qu'elle.

« - Attendez quelques heures, avait dit le Poisson. Le temps que la crise passe. Il n'a plus accès à son cosmos, mais ça pourrait quand même être dangereux. »

Athéna avait levé le sourcil. Un enfant sans cosmos, être dangereux pour une déesse ? Ils l'avaient mené jusqu'à la pièce où Angelo était enfermé, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire. L'enfant était en proie à une monstrueuse crise psychotique.

La pièce, qui avait été une chambre, était ravagée. Le lit et les oreillers avaient été éventrés, l'armoire renversée et ses portes arrachées. Et au milieu de tout ça, Angelo, les bras en sang, hurlait en italien, comme en proie à une intense rage paniquée.

« - Ne peut-on rien faire pour l'aider ? »

Camus avait secoué la tête, avec l'air de celui qui avait mordu dans un citron.

« - Si ça avait été une crise classique, peut être. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, il est loin au-delà de l'aide qu'on pourrait lui apporter. Milo a essayé. Il est en train de se faire recoudre à l'infirmerie. »

La chose aurait presque pu être drôle si les cris de l'enfant ne résonnaient pas de l'autre côté de la porte.

Athéna avait donc sagement battu en retraite dans le bureau du Pope. Elle ne tenait pas à récolter une marque de dents gravée sur l'avant bras, comme le Scorpion, qui avait commis l'erreur de vouloir s'approcher du Cancer sans son armure. Il resterait probablement une cicatrice, avait dit Mû.

Deathmask était vraiment impossible à arrêter, cosmos ou non.

* * *

« - Déesse ? Il est réveillé. »

Athéna remercia Shaka d'un mouvement de tête. Le soir se couchait. Quelques heures plus tôt, Deathmask avait finalement réussi à sortir de sa crise. Plus exactement, il avait perdu connaissance et on l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses bras.

A présent, l'enfant était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses bras étaient couverts de bandages jusqu'aux épaules, et de grandes cernes témoignaient de son état d'épuisement. Lorsqu'Athéna entra dans l'infirmerie, il ne lui décrocha même pas un regard. Discrètement, Shaka s'adossa contre un mur. Il ne voulait pas que sa déesse coure le moindre risque -et même s'il était infime, l'Hindou ne voulait pas le prendre.

La jeune femme s'assit près du petit Cancer. Les yeux vides, il observait le Sanctuaire en contrebas. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir les apprentis glisser dans la boue des arènes.

« - Est ce que je ferais mieux de mourir ? »

Sa voix était toute enrouée d'avoir trop hurlé plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne regardait pas Athéna.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu que tu devrais mourir ?

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit. Que je ferais mieux de mourir. Que ça serait mieux pour tout le monde. Est ce que c'est vrai ? »

Athéna garda le silence un instant. Dans l'absolu et le réalisme le plus impartial, oui, ça serait sans doute mieux que Deathmask quitte ce monde. Mais elle ne se résoudrait jamais à dire à un enfant qu'il devrait mourir. Au lieu de ça, elle prit son menton pâle entre ses doigts pour lui tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« - Ecoute-moi, Angelo, fit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as fait des erreurs, en tant qu'adulte et en tant qu'enfant. Tu continueras probablement d'en faire, à l'avenir. Mais comme tout les autres, tu as été doté d'une seconde chance. Tu n'as pas moins le droit de vivre que Shura, Mû ou Saga. Tu comprends ?

\- Mais je l'ai tuée, répondit le Cancer. Dalia. Et pleins d'autres gens, avant. Je sais, ils me le disent, ils me parlent. »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras bandés.

« - Tu parles des âmes, n'est ce pas ? Depuis quand peux-tu les voir ?

\- Depuis… Je ne me rappelle pas, avoua l'enfant d'une petite voix. Elles ont toujours été là… A dire des choses… Mais avant, elles n'étaient pas… Depuis que je suis ici... »

Il luttait visiblement pour trouver ses mots. Athéna ne l'interrompit pas et le laissa continuer.

« - Est ce que c'est un monstre ? Fit finalement Angelo d'un murmure. Le moi du futur. Elles disent que s'en est un. Et ils le pensent, aussi. Je peux le voir quand ils me regardent. »

Que répondre à ça ?

« - Elles disent que je les aie tuées.

\- Eh bien… C'est vrai. Il ne sert à rien de te mentir. »

Elle posa une main blanche sur la joue de l'enfant. Il la regardait d'un air suppliant. Oh, comme elle s'en voulait d'avoir à lui avouer sa folie.

« - Tu as beaucoup de sang sur les mains, Angelo. Plus que les autres Chevaliers. Tu as fait des choses mauvaises.

\- C'est pour ça que personne ne veux de moi ? Mes parents ne sont pas venus me voir. Mes frères non plus. Et les autres, ils faisaient comme si on ne se connaissait pas. »

Comment annoncer à un enfant que son défunt maître avait massacré sa famille ? Les chevaliers étaient toujours des orphelins. C'était la règle. Et si un futur Or ne l'était pas…

« - Je te l'ai dit, Angelo. Tu es instable, c'est vrai. Mais tu as donné ta vie pour moi, pour que nous puissions gagner une terrible guerre, comme tout les autres. Et tu es revenu, comme tout les autres. Toi aussi, tu a droit à une seconde chance. »

Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans les yeux bleus de Deathmask. Juste une angoisse profonde, un mal-être, et des silhouettes bleues qui le hantaient chaque minute de sa vie.

« - Elles ne s'arrêtent pas, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Je les entends tout le temps. Elles me suivent. Elles devraient rester dans le temple, mais elles me suivent. J'arrive pas à les faire partir. »

Les visages du Temple du Cancer… Ils faisaient partie des grandes interrogations des habitants du Sanctuaire. Quel homme, même complètement fêlé, arracherais le visage de ses victimes pour les coller sur la pierre ?

A part les Ors et quelques rares argents, personne ne passait par le quatrième Temple. Les serviteurs empruntaient des passages dérobés dans la montagne. Aussi, peu savaient que les visages n'étaient pas réellement des visages.

« - C'est un des pouvoirs des Chevalier du Cancer, fit Athéna. Ils peuvent voir et retenir les âmes des morts. Mais ton maître ne t'a jamais appris à les relâcher. C'est pour cela qu'elles te suivent. Tu les as attachées à toi sans même en avoir conscience.

\- Je veux qu'elles me laissent tranquille, gémis l'enfant. J'en peux plus. Elles sont tout le temps là. J'arrive pas à… Je peux pas... Il est toujours là à me surveiller, il veut m'enfermer dans le temple moi aussi...»

Il semblait commencer à paniquer. Shaka se redressa du mur où il était adossé, mais Athéna lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Elle diffusa un peu de son cosmos pour éloigner quelques heures les âmes attachées à son Chevalier comme des boulets à un prisonnier. Elle ne pouvait pas les révoquer pour toujours. Seul Deathmask pouvait le faire… Ou Hadès.

« - Tout vas bien se passer maintenant, murmura-t-elle en prenant le petit Cancer sur ses genoux. Tu n'as plus à te cacher. »

Elle passa un long moment à bercer cet enfant qui portait un poids bien trop lourd pour n'importe qui.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Camus et Milo étaient adossés au mur, en silence. Ils avaient plus ou moins endossé leur rôle d'espions, à écouter aux portes comme des adolescents. Mais les Or étaient inquiets pour le petit garçon, que s'ils n'avaient pas totalement appris à aimer, ils comprenaient déjà un peu plus.

Les deux amis gardaient un visage fermé. Ils n'aimaient pas entendre que leur camarade avait souffert toute sa vie à cause d'un maître incapable de faire son travail.

Milo avait profondément aimé son maître. Normal, c'était son père.

Camus avait respecté et apprécié l'Anglaise qui l'avait élevé au plus profond de l'hiver sibérien.

Pour eux, un maître était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Alors, apprendre que le précédent Cancer avait méthodiquement brisé l'esprit de son élève leur laissait un sale goût dans la bouche.

« - Tu m'étonnes qu'il refuse de remettre les pieds dans son temple. Si toutes ses victimes sont piégées dedans, ça doit être l'enfer à chaque fois qu'il y met les pieds. »

Camus approuva d'un hochement de tête. En effet, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Deathmask déserte sa Maison chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Le Verseau savait qu'il allait s'enivrer presque tous les soirs dans un bar de Rosario. Il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé. Le Cancer était adulte, après tout…

« - Putain, marmonna Milo. Si on avait sû avant…

\- Nous n'aurions rien pu faire, raisonna Camus. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes capables de voir les âmes. Et à l'époque, nous n'aurions pas pu arrêter un Chevalier d'Or au summum de sa puissance.

\- Raaah, je sais, c'est juste... »

Le Scorpion leva les bras avec un soupire. Il détestait se sentir impuissant ainsi. Il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait fait ses excuses à Aliolia, et voilà qu'une autre culpabilité l'accablait. Le cycle était-il sans fin ?

« - Hé, fit la voix de Shura, de l'autre côté du Temple. Venez par là. Shion voudrait vous parler. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Qu'est ce que le Pope pouvait bien leur vouloir ?

Athéna salua les Chevaliers qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Minorés d'Aiolos, qui se reposait toujours, et de Deathmask qu'elle avait rendu au sommeil, les Ors la regardaient avec un visage impassible. Ils savaient que les prochaines heures seraient décisives. Ils allaient invoquer une déesse, et pas n'importe laquelle. Aphrodite avait probablement assez de pouvoir pour tous les mettre au tapis.

Mais après avoir écouté leur déesse, les Ors sentaient le vent de la révolte souffler dans leurs nuques. Ils sortaient à peine de plusieurs guerres meurtrières, et une divinité venait à nouveau faire joujou avec l'un d'entre eux. C'était injuste, bordel. Ils n'étaient pas des jouets ! Ils devraient avoir le droit d'avoir quelques années de paisible après tout ce qu'ils avaient donné pour les dieux !

Ceux qui se sentaient peu concernés par la cause de Deathmask étaient là aussi. Ne serait-ce que pour le principe. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis les choses à plats avec les dieux, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre en paix.

Et Athéna comptait bien sonner les cloches à tout le corps divin.

Ses chevaliers. A elle, et à personne d'autre. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher.

Restait, évidement, à invoquer Aphrodite. Ça n'était pas la partie la plus simple.

Derrière les Ors, les sept Argents actuellement au Sanctuaire attendaient en silence. Impassibles derrière leurs masques, Marine et Shaina observaient leurs camarades. Derrière eux, enfin, les vingt-huit bronzes faisaient rangs serrés. Les 48 membres effectifs de la Chevalerie d'Athéna attendaient les ordres de leur déesse.

Ils étaient si peu, songea Athéna. A peine la moitié des armures avaient un propriétaire. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les apprentis, gardes et serviteurs avaient été confinés dans leurs baraquements. Il était temps de procéder.

« - Chevaliers, fit-elle d'une voix claire pour attirer l'attention. »

Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Touts les yeux étaient déjà braqués sur elle.

« - J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ma sœur Aphrodite a décidé il y a quelque temps d'intervenir au Sanctuaire. Je ne tolérerais pas cela. Il est temps d'exiger des explications. »

D'un geste de la main, elle fit signe à Shun de s'approcher. Vêtu de son armure divine, Andromède s'approcha, digne. Seule une détermination d'acier transparaissait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Athéna lui remit le parchemin jauni qu'elle tenait.

« - Ceci est le psaume à réciter durant le rituel. Tu t'en chargeras.

\- Bien, Déesse. »

Shun recula et reprit sa place dans le cercle, à la droite de Shion. Les autres Bronzes Divins étaient sagement alignés avec leurs congénères. Ikki releva le nez, fier comme un paon que son petit frère se tienne au même niveau que les Ors.

« - Le rituel exige une quantité de cosmos phénoménale, poursuivit la déesse. C'est pourquoi vous êtes tous rassemblés ici. Votre rôle sera de transmettre votre cosmos au Chevalier d'Andromède. »

Shun faillit frémir. Reçevoir autant de cosmos… Serait-il capable de contrôler cette puissance qui allait se déverser en lui ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses camarades, et à leur visage résolu. Absolument confiants.

Oui, il serait capable de le faire.

« - Aphrodite est actuellement sur l'Olympe, en pleine célébration de ses fêtes de l'Amour, continua Athéna. Pour que l'invocation ait une chance de fonctionner, il faut la nourrir de plus d'énergie qu'elle pourra en trouver là-bas. »

Il y eu un petit murmure dans les rangs. Comment ça, donner de l'énergie à la déesse de l'Amour ? Les plus délurés des Chevaliers eurent la fugace image d'une orgie monstrueuse et le rouge leur monta aux joues. Les plus innocents leurs jetèrent un regard curieux.

Si la tension n'avait pas été si forte, Athéna aurait presque rit des pensées de ses chevaliers. Au lieu de ça, elle consentit à éclairer ses paroles.

« - Aphrodite se nourrit de toute les formes d'amour. Charnel souvent, mais également l'amour platonique, l'amour qu'un parent porte à son enfant, qu'un frère porte à son aîné, qu'un ami éprouve pour la personne dont il est le plus proche. L'amour d'une déesse pour ses Chevaliers. »

Athéna ferma les yeux. Elle demandait beaucoup à ce qui n'était au final qu'un groupe d'adolescents qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de grandir.

La moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de montrer l'exemple.

« - Shun, s'il te plait. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Sa voix s'éleva du cercle. Ses paroles coulaient dans les rangs, emplissaient les oreilles de ses frères. Ils pouvaient sentir le pouvoir des mots presque aussi clairement que leur cosmos qui répondait à l'appel.

 _ο οποίος με την ομορφιά σας αιχμαλώτισε την καρδιά μου_

 _ο οποίος με το γέλιο σου ξέρει να κλέβει τις σκέψεις μου_

 _Οι σκέψεις μου στρέφονται προς σας σε κάθε εμφάνιση σαc_

 _Θεά Αφροδίτη, σας επικαλούμαι και σας παρακαλώ να απαντήσετε στο κάλεσμα μου._

Le cosmos d'Athéna se déploya pour soutenir et s'enrouler autour de celui de ses chevaliers. Lorsque Shun repris pour la troisième fois son couplet, sa voix claire s'éleva au dessus de l'assemblée.

« - Mes Chevaliers, malgré ce qui pourrait sembler, vous m'êtes les êtres les plus précieux en ce monde. Chaque guerre, chacune de vos morts sont comme un poignard enfoncé dans ma poitrine. Je ne rêve que de vous offrir une vie paisible, une vie qui ne serait troublée d'aucune violence et d'aucune tristesse.

Ce ne sont hélas que de doux rêves. La vie d'un Chevalier n'est pas paisible et ne le sera jamais. Mais sachez que même si cela n'est qu'un rêve, je m'y accroche chaque jour, avec l'espoir que chacun d'entre vous trouvera ce qui lui amènera la paix. Jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier d'avoir abandonné votre vie pour moi, et de le faire encore chaque jours.

De tout mon cœur, je vous promets que plus jamais l'un d'entre vous ne sera sous le joug de l'un des membres de ma famille. »

La Chevalerie au grand complet ressentit soudain une sensation irréelle, comme si le discours d'Athéna avait déversé sur eux tout l'amour que la déesse leur portait.

C'était chaud, féroce. C'était comme l'étreinte d'une mère inquiète, la main caleuse d'un père qui se posait sur une épaule.

Ils pouvaient tous le sentir. Il y eu quelques larmes parmi les plus jeunes.

Shun faillit hoqueter. Il pouvait clairement sentir la conséquence de la déclaration de sa déesse. Les mots s'embrouillaient et s'imprimaient dans son esprit, sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il était incapable de s'arrêter, et pourtant il contrôlait tout.

Il ne fallait pas laisser cette énergie redescendre, comprirent les Chevaliers d'une seule pensée.

Mais oseraient-ils ? Dévoiler ainsi leurs pensées les plus intimes devant l'intégralité de leurs frères ? Le cosmos d'Athéna se posait sur leurs épaules comme une chape de bienveillance chaude.

Ils pouvaient.

Ils pouvaient, parce qu'ils étaient uns, ils étaient la Chevalerie d'Athéna, et ils n'avaient rien à craindre les uns des autres.

Le premier à sortir du rang fut un chevalier d'argent. Jeune, droit dans son armure, Dongtae du Triange Austral éleva une voix légèrement rauque. Il s'adressait à l'homme à sa droite

« - Je… J'ai jamais pris le temps de vous remercier, fit l'adolescent. Sans vous je serais probablement toujours dans les rues de Séoul à voler des portefeuilles pour survivre. Vous êtes un père pour moi et… Et j'ai eu tellement mal quand vous êtes morts. J'aurais tellement voulut être là, pour vous aider, pour vous empêcher de mourir, n'importe quoi. »

Le chevalier du Cocher attira rudement son ancien élève contre lui. Les deux hommes échangèrent une étreinte désespérée et leur énergie parcourue la foule comme celle d'Athéna. Shun prit une grande inspiration entre deux phrases. Il pouvait le sentir. Le cosmos dégagé par la Chevalerie était monstrueusement puissant.

Il y eu d'autres qui s'avancèrent, hésitants mais la voix ferme. Le chevalier de la Colombe assura à sa fiancée que jamais plus il ne la laisserait seule sur les champs de bataille. Le Burin versa une larme sur son fils qui s'entraînait dans les arènes.

Le pouvoir enflait encore et encore, murmurait aux oreilles de la foule jusqu'à en être assourdissant. Ils sentaient leur cosmos être aspiré avec de plus en plus de force. Jabu se mit à saigner du nez lorsque, sous les yeux de tous, Aliolia sortit du rang.

Sas se préoccuper de briser le cercle, il rejoins Marine près des Argents.

Le masque inexpressif de la jeune femme rencontra les yeux bleus du Lion, empreints de doutes et d'une certaine forme d'angoisse.

« - Je… Je ne voulais pas faire ça comme ça, fit-il d'une voix presque assurée. Au milieu de tout le monde, ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé... »

Il eu un petit ricanement nerveux. Toute l'attention était tournée vers les deux Chevaliers. Marine, silencieuse, et Aliolia qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« - Mais ça doit être le bon moment, hein ? Le meilleur. Comment je pourrais rester silencieux alors que ça fais des semaines que je ne pense plus qu'à ça ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quand il n'y avait plus personne, tu es la seule à être venu me parler, à m'écouter, à me faire confiance. La seule qui comprenait un peu ce que je vivais… Je- Marine, sans toi je ne serais jamais arrivé jusque là, j'aurais jamais réussi à me relever tout seul. »

Il bredouillait presque, à présent. Angoisse et soulagement se mêlaient sans filtre sur son visage.

« - Je t'aime, Marine de l'Aigle, souffla-t-il finalement. Je t'aime comme je pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un, et je pourrais jamais être plus heureux que si tu voulais bien un type comme moi. »

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu autour des deux jeunes gens. Aliolia fixait Marine avec tout l'espoir du monde dans les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait partager ses sentiments…

Marine leva doucement une main vers son masque. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses frères, la jeune femme retira le métal qui avait toujours caché son visage, et dévoila deux yeux d'un brun envoûtant, des joues constellées de taches de son, un nez droit et des lèvres pleines.

Aliolia la fixait comme si elle était la plus belle œuvre de la création.

L'Aigle ne dit rien, ne fixa rien d'autre que les yeux du Lion avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir un délicieux baiser.

La vague de pouvoir qui éclata faillit faire perdre le contrôle à Shun. C'était presque trop, il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout le cosmos qui était redirigé vers lui avec la force d'un torrent. Il allait finir par se noyer dans cette puissance, incapable de la contenir.

Déjà, quelques Bronzes avaient tourné de l'oeil, fauchés par la dépense de cosmos et la vague de puissance qui les avait heurtés. Les Argents commençaient à tanguer et Mû couvait d'un œil inquiet ses frères qui grimaçaient.

Si le rituel s'éternisait encore, ils risquaient gros. Pour soulager ses cadets, le Bélier intensifia son propre cosmos. Presque aussitôt, les autres Ors firent de même.

Shun rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par la puissance brute qu'on lui envoyait. Il pouvait entendre toutes les pensées dirigées vers Aphrodite.

 _Elle est ma moitié._

 _J'aimerais tellement qu'il réponde à mes sentiments._

 _Je veux protéger ses enfants jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Mon frère est la personne la plus importante de ma vie._

 _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime_

 _Je les aime à en crever !_

Sans une parole, les mains des Gémeaux se lièrent.

Il y eu une explosion de puissance qui faucha tout ceux qui ne pouvaient pas y résister.

Un éclair foudroya le centre du cercle. Lorsque la lumière se résorba, une silhouette apparu.

Shun s'effondra sur le marbre.

Habillée de voiles d'un pourpre profond, elle était magnifique.

Aphrodite.

* * *

 **HERE SHE COMES**

 **N'oubliez pas que la review est le repas de l'auteur :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - THAT TIME HE BEGGED

**sedrtfgyhujiko.**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à corriger ce chapitre, je suis désolé. Ma flemme a été violente et je n'ai pas touché à mon traitement de texte depuis deux mois... Mais ça y'est ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la Vitesse des Cactus.**

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, ceux qui on commenté et fait des théories, tout ceux qui m'on envoyé un message rempli d'amour.**

 **Je vous aime, bisous.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : THAT TIME HE BEGGED**

Aphrodite se tenait là, au milieu des chevaliers encore debout. Elle était magnifique, et elle était en colère. Son beau visage portait des sourcils froncé et un air froid. Elle se tourna vers Athéna, digne, et ses voiles suivirent le mouvement en cascade.

« - Athéna. J'espère que tu a une bonne raison pour me déranger en pleine fête de l'Amour. »

Athéna ne se démonta pas. Le cosmos de sa sœur était agacé mais pas agressif. C'était déjà un bon point.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée, répondit la déesse de la Sagesse. Le cosmos lattant sur mon chevalier a fini par être identifié. Ce cosmos, c'est le tiens, Aphrodite.

\- Je vois… C'est Apollon qui a vendu la mèche, n'est ce pas ? Il n'a jamais sût s'occuper de ses propres affaires. »

La déesse de l'Amour se désintéressa de sa sœur et se tourna vers les hommes rassemblés autour d'elle. Il fallait une puissante énergie pour la convoquer. Elle observa d'un œil critique le couple enlacé, et les jumeaux qui se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace.

Braves soldats. Pions interchangeable. Elle en aurait grincé des dents.

Ils étaient subjugués par sa beauté, mais se reprendraient vite. Certains humains ne s'en remettaient jamais. Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples humains.

« - Je ne t'ai pas invoquée pour te combattre, reprit Athéna. Tes actions ont grandement affecté mes Chevaliers. J'exige une explication.

\- Ah ! Tu exiges, renifla Aphrodite. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que se soit, ma sœur. Laisse tomber les palabres. Toi et moi, on sait que ça n'est là que pour contenter Père.

\- Ça suffit, Aphrodite ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec mes Chevaliers comme ça te chante !

\- Jouer ? Tu penses que je joue, Athéna ? »

Les Chevaliers frissonnèrent. Aphrodite avait l'air dangereuse, à cet instant. Belle, mais dangereuse. Ils resserrèrent quelque peu les rangs.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui réveille Hadès tout les trois siècles pour son petit plaisir, fit-elle d'une voix suave. Je ne déclenche aucune guerre. De nous, c'est toi qui joues Athéna, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Je t'interdis de…

\- Ah ! Tu m'interdis, maintenant ? »

Les yeux de la déesse brillaient de colère. Une vague de cosmos brûlant fit hoqueter les chevaliers. C'était si différent de celui d'Athéna, mais tellement proche en même temps. Divin. Aiolia et Marine faillirent tourner de l'oeil. Milo se décala pour les soutenir, les yeux rivés sur leur adversaire.

L'adversaire en question marchait rapidement en direction de leur déesse, les mains sur les hanches.

« - Tu n'a rien à m'interdire, petite fille. C'est grâce à moi que tu as obtenu tes armures, aurait-tu oublié ? Sans moi pour interférer auprès d'Hephaïstos, jamais les Atlantes n'auraient obtenus le savoir nécessaire pour former les armures d'Or.

\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit d'intervenir au Sanctuaire. Tu n'as aucune emprise, ici, Aphrodite ! »

La vague de cosmos colérique figea les Chevaliers sur place. La sensation était presque étouffante. Ils regardèrent la déesse se redresser, furieuse.

« - Je n'ai fait que ce pourquoi je suis née, gronda la déesse. Chose que tu es incapable de faire ! Déesse de la Sagesse, ah ! Plutôt déesse des aveugles / Tu détruis toi6même ton Sanctuaire, pauvre gourde !

\- Je t'inter-

\- Il m'a supplié ! Explosa la déesse. Pendant des mois, je ne comprenais pas d'où venait ces vagues d'énergies négatives. Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être nourrie de haine, Athéna ?! La douleur que je ressentais ?! J'en devenais folle ! J'ai cherché pendant des jours avant de comprendre. »

Athéna sembla vouloir ouvrir la bouche, mais sa sœur lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main.

« - C'était lui, gronda-t-elle. Toute cette douleur, c'était la sienne. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire, et elle finissait par me contaminer. Je l'ai observé pendant des jours, Athéna, des jours ! Et rien ne changeait. Aucun de ses semblables, personne ne s'en rendait compte ! »

Les Chevaliers échangèrent un regard. La déesse semblait presque au bord des larmes, colère et tristesse. Ses voiles s'agitaient dans touts les sens.

« - Chaque nui, il était à deux doigts de tout faire basculer. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette haine de lui même qu'il m'envoyait sans le savoir. _A l'aide, n'importe qui, quelqu'un_. Ses pensées raisonnaient tellement fort que j'ai crû en devenir folle. »

Athéna, incapable de stopper le discours de sa sœur, la regarda marcher vers elle, les poings serrés.

« - Alors une nuit, je me suis incarnée sur Terre. Il était là, à tenter de s'autodétruire, encore. Je me suis assise à sa table, j'ai tenté de comprendre comment quelqu'un entouré de tant de personne pouvait se sentir aussi seul, aussi mal, alors qu'il pouvait avoir accès à n'importe quelle forme d'amour. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? _Mais l'amour, ça existe pas, poulette. C'est un compte pour les mômes ça, pour leur faire croire que grandir vaut le coup. »_

Elle avait craché ces mots comme une injure particulièrement insultante. Shion frissonna. Il avait rarement vu un tel mélange d'émotion chez quelqu'un. Colère. Détresse. Douleur.

« - Imagine, gronda Aphrodite, comment je me suis sentie en entendant ça. Je suis la déesse de l'Amour. Nier son existence, c'est nier la mienne, l'essentiel de mon être. C'est me faire disparaître. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, hein ? Déesse de la Sagesse, mais Déesse de la Guerre avant tout ! La guerre ne disparaîtra jamais. Les humains sont bien trop aptes à s'entre-tuer pour ça. Jamais tu ne connaîtras la sensation de ne plus exister, ne serait-ce que pendant un instant ! »

Elle claqua des doigts pour libérer les Chevaliers. Ils retombèrent au sol, hors d'haleine.

« - L'amour c'est pour les enfants. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, claqua la déesse d'une voix sèche. Je lui ai donné l'opportunité de réapprendre à aimer, et les autres et lui même, qu'il puisse se reconstruire et ne plus jamais m'envoyer cette haine visqueuse. »

Elle enfonça un doigt dans le plexus de sa sœur, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« - Tu prétends aimer tes Chevalier, fit-elle d'une voix acide, mais tu n'a même pas remarqué qu'il songeait à se tuer à nouveau tout les soirs. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale et me reprocher de faire ce que toi, tu es incapable de faire ! »

Le silence retomba sur l'Acropole. Les Chevalier gardèrent le silence. Aphrodite avait l'air de s'être calmée, Athéna était pâle, et Shun papillonnait des yeux. Dokho s'accroupit près de l'adolescent. La venue d'Aphrodite l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes, mais il semblait reprendre conscience.

Les Ors se regardèrent. Avait-elle dit vrai ? Si c'est le cas, comment avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte de la détresse du Chevalier du Cancer ?

La déesse de l'amour remis en place ses voiles, qui manquaient de dévoiler ses formes à chaque mouvement, sans jamais le faire. L'ambiance du Sanctuaire était presque apaisée… Sous l'effet de sa présence, les couples et les familles se serraient les uns contre les autres. Elle affaiblit quelque peu son pouvoir. L'idée serait de ne pas déclencher une orgie à cause de sa colère…

« - Hé… Je te connais toi. »

La petite voix fit baisser les yeux à tout le monde. Deathmask se tenait aux côtés d'Aphrodite, et la regardait d'un air songeur. Depuis quand avait-il quitté l'infirmerie ? Ses bras étaient toujours bandés, mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir.

La déesse s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, et un sourire doux s'étala sur son visage.

« - Bonjour, Angelo. Je m'appelle Aphrodite.

\- Aphrodite ? Comme lui ? »

Il désigna du doigt le Chevalier des Poissons, qui s'étrangla. La jalousie d'Aphrodite était légendaire ! Et si elle décidait qu'un mortel portant son nom était une injure ? Il croisa les yeux de la déesse et avala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas finir transformé en mérou !

« - On dirais bien, sourit simplement la déesse en se retournant vers l'enfant. »

Angelo observa la femme devant lui. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts, son visage aux joues roses. Oui, il l'avait déjà vu.

« - On se connaît, hein ?

\- Pas vraiment. On s'est déjà vu, une fois. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il savait juste qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue… Comme Athéna, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Est ce que c'était une déesse, elle aussi ? Certainement.

« - Comment vas-tu, Angelo ? »

Le gamin haussa les épaules et jeta un œil vers les adultes en or. Ils semblaient fatigués… La déesse posa une main sur sa joue. Le cosmos sellé lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le sceau vola en éclats d'un claquement de doigts. L'enfant prit une grande inspiration et papillonna des yeux. Sentir son cosmos à nouveau était… Une vague de puissance jaillit de l'enfant pour balayer l'Acropole.

« - Voilà. Tu iras mieux, à présent. N'est ce pas ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu vas me tuer, maintenant ? Pour faire revenir l'autre. »

Il semblait être un peu angoissé à l'idée de mourir. Puisque c'est ce qu'il allait faire, pas vrai ? L'innocent et grognon Angelo allait à nouveau s'effacer pour le psychopathe et violent Deathmask.

« - Non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu te souviendras de tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu pourras aimer à nouveau, pas vrai ? »

Le petit garçon balaya du regard les Chevaliers. Il y avait Aphrodite, le garçon, si prévenant avec lui. Shura, un peu sévère mais gentil. Camus, froid, mais qui prenait toujours le temps de répondre à ses questions. Dokho, qui avait l'âme d'un vieux monsieur mais le sourire d'un jeune homme. Milo, qui n'avait rien contre s'entraîner avec lui de temps en temps. Shaka, qui fermait les yeux sur ses crises de colère. Aliolia qui le surveillait de loin lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec les autres. Les jumeaux qui se méfiaient de lui mais semblaient le remercier chaque jour. Aldébaran, qui n'avait de menaçant que l'apparence et qui avait toujours un petit quelque chose à manger pour lui dans son temple. Mû, qui avait un jour passé un après-midi à lui apprendre comment prendre soin de l'Armure du Cancer.

Il y avait Shion, aussi. Avec son âme si vielle mais profondément attachée à ses subordonnés. Et Shun, qui était le plus gentil avec lui, avec son âme si brillante.

Il tourna son regard vers la déesse qui attendait sa réponse.

« - Je veux bien essayer. Mais lui, il voudra bien ?

\- Lui, c'est toi, trésor, sourit la déesse. Quoi que tu veuilles faire, il le voudra aussi, j'en suis sûre. »

Le gamin hocha la tête.

« - Je peux dire au revoir ?

\- Bien sûr. Prends ton temps. »

Puisqu'Athéna l'avait dérangée, elle allait rester un peu au Sanctuaire. Les fêtes de l'Amour ne seraient pas bouleversées si elle s'absentait l'espace de quelques minutes… Ou quelques jours, selon le flux temporel de la Terre.

Elle laissa le petit garçon se diriger vers Aphrodite, le chevalier. Le beau jeune homme semblait secoué par les derniers évènements, et souleva par réflexe l'enfant lorsqu'il leva les bras vers lui.

« - On est amis maintenant, hein ?

\- Oui… Oui, on l'est.

\- Tu le laissera pas tout seul encore, hein ? Même s'il est pas gentil…

\- C'est promis. Aucun de nous ne le laissera tout seul. »

Le gamin lui fit un sourire où une dent manquait. Le Suédois se sentit triste de laisser partir l'enfant, tout d'un coup. Il descendit de ses bras et adressa un signe de main aux autres ors. Shura lui laissa tomber sa cape sur la tête, s'attirant un cri de protestation.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver tout nu, pas vrai ? »

Angelo lui tira la langue et s'enroula dans la cape blanche comme dans une couverture, avant de retourner vers la déesse qui attendait patiemment.

« - C'est bon.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Athéna, qui avait retrouvé sa voix. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, tu sais ? »

La lèvre tremblante, Angelo hocha la tête. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal. Il était tellement fatigué… Il sentait les âmes revenir roder autours de lui comme des vautours. Peut être que l'adulte qui allait redevenir réussirait à les tenir loin de lui…

« - Je suis fatigué, murmura-t-il en laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Est ce que ça va faire mal ?

\- Un peu. Mais ça ira vite, je te promets. »

Il hocha la tête en reniflant, et défis les bandages qui enserraient ses bras. Les Chevaliers purent observer à loisir les marques fraîches qui striaient sa peau hâlée.

« - J'ai peur, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je sais. Mais ça sera bientôt fini, d'accord ? Tu as juste besoin d'être courageux encore un tout petit peu. »

Il jeta un regard plein d'angoisse à ses collègues. Aucun ne détourna le regard.

« - D'accord. »

Aphrodite posa une main sur son épaule. La déesse et l'enfant se mirent à briller encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la chevalerie doive fermer les yeux. Et puis il y eu le hurlement.

Une voix d'enfant au départ, qui se transforma peu à peu en celle de l'adulte. Plus d'un se mordit la lèvre. Le cosmos qu'ils recevaient du Cancer était acéré et violent.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la lumière décrus suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent rouvrir les yeux.

Couvert par la cape de Shura, haletant, Deathmask se tenait au milieu d'eux. Aphrodite se releva en effleurant sa joue où roulaient toujours les larmes de l'enfant. Il avait l'air de n'être pas encore tout à fait parmi eux. Athéna s'approcha pour prendre la place d'Aphrodite. C'était à elle de gérer, maintenant.

« - Chevalier du Cancer ? »

Deathmask releva les yeux vers elle. Le voile sur son regard sembla se dissiper et il se redressa. La cape faillit glisser de ses épaules et il la sécurisa sur son dos.

Ils étaient tous là. Touts les chevaliers. Ceux qui avaient été balayés par l'arrivée d'Aphrodite commençaient à se réveiller. Tout le monde le voyait.

« - Est ce que ça va ? »

Il tourna la tête. Milo le regardait d'un air inquiet. Pas de pitié. Pas de moquerie. Juste de l'inquiétude. Il lui tendait la main pour se relever. L'italien le regarda un instant avec le visage de celui qui n'y croit pas. Milo ne retira pas sa main.

Le Cancer s'essuya rapidement le visage et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait. Il fut surpris de la force avec laquelle le Scorpion le tira vers le haut.

« - Alors ? Ça va ?

-… Ouais. Je crois. Putain. »

Ses bras striés de marques de dents et de griffures étaient à la vue de tous. Il se sentit frissonner. Il était à deux doigts de rompre les berges et de, au choix, s'enfuir au Puits des Âmes, se mettre à insulter tout le monde ou éclater d'un rire hystérique. Milo dut le sentir puisqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre.

« - Viens. On va te trouver des fringues. »

Deathmask du Cancer suivit son collègue sans mot dire.

* * *

Les derniers Chevaliers se réveillaient peu à peu. Déroutés, ils se redressaient en se tenant la tête, allongés près de leurs frères et amis. Mû se dévoua pour aller vérifier qu'ils allaient bien et leur expliquer la situation. Épuisé, Shun c'était assis sur les marches menant au treizième Temple. Il avait un mal de tête à réveiller les morts.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et sursauta en reconnaissant Aphrodite. La déesse regardait les humains se réveiller en silence.

« - Comment vas-tu, Shun d'Andromède ?

\- Je… Hésita l'adolescent. J'ai mal à la tête. Je ne suis pas habitué à devoir manipuler tant de puissance... »

Aphrodite hocha la tête, et Shun ne pouvait pas détourner son regard d'elle. Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, ça l'avait choqué. La déesse ressemblait tellement à sa mère… Ou à la représentation qu'il en avait. Ses souvenirs étaient trop flous pour qu'il ait un visage précis en tête. Mais les descriptions de son frère et sa propre imagination étaient en tout point semblables à la déesse. Il rencontra ses yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son frère, et rougit.

« - E-Excusez moi. C'est que… Vous ressemblez tellement à… a quelqu'un que j'ai connu…

\- C'est normal, sourit Aphrodite. »

Elle lissa d'une main les cheveux verts qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos.

« - Je suis la personnification de l'amour, expliqua-t-elle. Je revêts une apparence différente pour chacun. Pour l'un, je serais la plus belle femme du monde, pour l'autre, une mère aimante, ou une meilleure amie attentive. Ton Maître me voit comme l'une de ses anciennes apprenties. Pour le Chevalier des Gémeaux, je suis une magnifique jeune femme à la peau foncée. La beauté n'a pas qu'un visage.

\- Je… Je vois... »

La déesse posa une main sur son épaule. Sa migraine s'évanouit aussitôt et il eu un soupire de soulagement. Son regard devait tout de même exprimer son incompréhension, puisque la déesse eu un doux sourire.

« - Je te connais bien, Shun d'Andromède. L'énergie que tu me renvois est des plus pures, des plus délicieuses. Tu dois bien être le seul Chevalier à n'avoir aucune haine en lui… Ton lien avec ton frère est des plus fort. Tu peux être fier. »

Il hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Oh là là… La déesse de l'Amour lui faisait un compliment ! Un ombre lui cacha le soleil et il releva la tête.

« - Grand Pope !

\- Veuillez m'excuser, déesse, salua le vieux Bélier. J'aurais besoin de Shun.

\- Faites donc. »

Shun s'excusa et suivit son maître. Aphrodite resta à regarder les humains vivre. Ils étaient fascinants. Là, un élève aidait un maître à se relever et lui tendait un verre rempli d'aspirine. Un couple se réunissait avec soulagement. Les Gémeaux s'étaient un peu écartés de la foule et discutaient à voix basse.

Ils iraient bien. Aphrodite le savait. Elle était la déesse de l'Amour, après tout.

« - Déesse Aphrodite…

\- Milo du Scorpion. Je me demandais quand vous viendrez me parler. »

La jeune femme tapota le marbre à côté d'elle. Milo s'assit à ses côtés, un peu mal à l'aise. Sous ses yeux, la déesse revêtait l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ensorcelants. Une femme fatale, sans aucun doute.

« - Alors, dites-moi, Chevalier. Qu'est ce qui vous amène à moi ?

\- Puis-je vous poser une question, déesse ?

\- Je vous écoute. »

La déesse étudia le visage du jeune homme en fasse de lui. Oh, elle le connaissait bien, lui aussi. Elle connaissait touts les serviteurs de dieux. Leur cosmos développé faisait qu'ils la nourrissaient bien plus qu'un humain classique.

« - Pourquoi se préoccuper de nous ? Nous ne sommes que des humains. Nous ne sommes même pas à votre service. Alors, pourquoi ? »

Aphrodite posa son menton dans sa main, et tourna le visage vers la foule, en contrebas.

« - Pour ça, répondit-elle en les désignant de la main. Vous n'êtes pas que des humains, Chevalier du Scorpion. Vous êtes des humains attachés à des divinités. Dans les temps mythologiques, nous appelions ça des demi-dieux. Et j'ai toujours trouvé cruel votre sort. Condamné à vivre une vie rapide, douloureuse, au service de plus puissant que vous. Être bloqué dans un cycle de guerre qui ne se fini jamais... »

Elle semblait mélancolique, d'un coup. Milo se demandait bien pourquoi.

« - Mes serviteurs ne sont pas des guerriers. Je n'ai jamais eu à mener de guerres. Elles me détruisent, si je m'y implique trop. Mais j'observe. Touts ces millénaires, j'ai appris… Les humains sont les seuls êtres capables d'un amour véritable. Nous, les dieux, existons principalement grâce à vous. Ma famille à un peu tendance à l'oublier. »

Elle replaça une mèche corbeau derrière son oreille et sourit au Grec.

« - Alors, de temps en temps, j'aime faire des petits cadeaux. Et quoi de mieux que les demi-dieux, pour cela ? »

Milo était un peu perturbé par la notion de demi-dieu. Il n'en était pas un, si ? Les demi-dieux, c'était Hercules, Oprhée, Persée… Oh. Oh. Touts ces dieux avaient leurs armures attitrées au sein de la Chevalerie… Il vit les lèvres d'Aphrodite s'étirer d'un sourire mutin. Il venait de comprendre. Brave garçon.

« - Mais tu n'étais pas venu me voir que pour ça, pas vrai ?

\- Eh bien c'est à dire que… euh…

\- Je suis la déesse de l'Amour, jeune homme, sourit-elle en levant un doigt. Je sais quand on veut me parler de ce sujet spécifique ! Alors, dit moi. Quelle est ta question ? »

Milo marmonna quelques mots indescriptibles en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa gauche. Aphrodite suivit son regard. Oh… Le Chevalier du Verseau distribuait des aspirines, un peu plus bas. Elle eu un sourire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Vraiment ? »

Tout l'espoir du monde se lisait sur son visage et, lorsqu'il se rappela à qui il parlait, il rougit. Aphrodite eu un rire chaud. Ah, les humains !

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le Sanctuaire. La chaleur insupportable de la fin d'août baissait peu à peu. La population du Sanctuaire profitait d'un repos bien mérité, à l'ombre des baraquement ou des arènes. La journée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde.

Assis sur le bord d'un rocher, les pieds dans le vide, Deathmask observait la mer en contrebas. Il était redevenu lui même depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et il ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser. Ses collègues en savaient bien plus sur lui qu'avant. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas proche d'eux, et en même temps, il avait passé des après-midi entière dans les jardins d'Aphrodite ou les cuisines d'Aldébaran. C'était… Perturbant.

Sa main se crispa sur son avant bras, à nouveau couvert de bandages, comme il l'avait toujours été depuis son enfance. Ils avaient vu toutes ses cicatrices, marques honteuses que lui même ne supportais pas. Il soupira.

« - Hé. »

L'italien se retourna, un air peu avenant sur le visage. Aphrodite, le Chevalier, se tenait derrière lui, sans son armure. L'expression de son collègue ne le découragea pas et il s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui tendit une bière fraîche que le Cancer accepta sans mot dire.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, à simplement regarder la mer.

« - Aldébaran nous invite tous à manger, ce soir. Tu viendras ?

\- Hm. Faut voir.

\- Aiolos veut te parler, aussi. »

Deathmask avala une gorgée de boisson glacée. Parler, hein. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir sans une flèche d'or plantée dans le cul.

« - Il ne t'en veux pas… Pas trop. Moins qu'avant. Aphrodite et Athéna sont allé lui parler.

-J'ai tué sa gosse. Évidemment qu'il m'en veut.

\- Et moi j'ai tué Shun, soupira le Chevalier en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourtant, son frère ne cherche pas à me faire rôtir.

\- Il est revenu à la vie, lui. »

Le Suédois se tut. Ah… Ouais, ça se tenait. Il détailla son collègue du coin de l'oeil. Il avait l'air si amer… Rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt. La désillusion d'une vie adulte, sans doute… Il remarqua la main posée sur un bras où il savait qu'une profonde marque était incrustée.

« - Tes cicatrices ne sont pas si laides. »

L'italien se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil levé, et eu un rire jaune.

« - Oh bordel, pas de ça. Elles sont dégueulasses et tu le sais, poiscaille. Pour toi parmi tous, elles sont affreuses. »

Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma d'une étincelle de cosmos. Aphrodite regarda la fumée s'élever dans les airs.

« - Non, je le pense réellement. Je cherche la beauté dans le combat. Des cicatrices sont des marques d'un combat acharné, n'est ce pas ? Que ça soit contre un adversaire, ou contre soit même. »

Les deux paires d'yeux bleus s'accrochèrent un instant. Deathmask y chercha la moindre trace d'ironie ou de moquerie, sans en trouver. Perturbé, il détourna le regard, mais ne contredit pas son camarade. Aphrodite sourit.

« - Je vais prévenir Aliolia, pour ce soir, fit-il en se levant. Il doit être en train de batifoler avec son oiseau. Aphrodite à déluré pas mal de couples, j'ai l'impression. »

Le suédois fut fier de voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son collègue. L'italien lui adressa un vague signe de main en guise de salut. Le Poisson se détourna et redescendit les marches, quand une voix grave le fit s'arrêter.

« - Dit a Aldébaran que j'emmènerais des chips. »

Le Poisson sourit.

Oui, ils iraient mieux.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ayé, c'est fini. Pfiou. C'était compliqué mais j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire.**

 **Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, décrivez moi comment vous verriez Aphrodite !**

 **Allez. Des bisous.**


End file.
